The Guardian of Miracles
by Digifreak92
Summary: Years have passed peacefully...now Davis finds a prophecy about his and T.k's fate...as well as a new power. An unknown force begins to move, good or bad is unknown. and the enemy reeks havoc on the human world...can the children stop it? read and review!
1. It all began with a dream

Digifreak92:Ok SO! First things first, I have been doing some thinking about this fic for awhile. There will be some things in this that you might recognize from other shows, fics, and what not. I did borrow some ides but this fic is still mostly me the plot the new characters and digimon are all thought up by me. Like I said some details will be recognize able. Enjoy!

Don't own digimon! Any at all! OK!...ok.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It all started, with a dream.<p>

* * *

><p>"My highness….please…I-It's just not…possible to do so much…in so little time. P-please just be patient a little longer." Apemon was on his knees with his face and hands on the ground not daring to look up at his superior.<p>

"Why, Apemon should I allow you more time? You have had months to plan and weeks to prepare….So tell me. WHY IS MY ARMY NOT READY FOR BATTLE!" the shadowy figure stayed sitting in her throne. It was lifted off the ground a good 4 feet so she would be looking down at whoever entered her domain. Her figure had a shadow cast over it. The only light was a single torch held by an armored digimon in the corner un-moving. Her legs were the only thing visible sticking out of the shadows, the only thing besides, her eyes. Piercing red eyes cut through the darkness and threatened to do the same with whom ever tried to cross her, and that voice. Her voice sent chills down her subordinate spin.

"My highness, LadyDevimon. To gather all the soldiers you asked was no chore at all. We had them with in the week." Apemon still hadn't moved from the begging position on the floor.

"Then why my loyal Apemon are you requesting more time?" Her voice had calmed but the agitated edge was still there.

"I-It's the rings. They are taking more time than originally anticipated. We- I mean. I only ask for a week at the most. I SWEAR ON MY OWN DATA! IT. WILL. BE. DONE!" Apemon had brought his face from the marble floor now staring into the red eyes that were staring back through the shadows.

"Hmmm….very well Apemon. You have not let me down yet so will grant your request but there is something you must do for me." As she spoke she rose from her seat and moved forward to the edge of the small platform she was on and emerged from the shadows. Her torn black wings folded to her side. A black mask covering down to her nose reflecting what little light now hit it. Her white hair hanging down her back, the individual chains around her arms and leg, rattling from the movement. She slowly rose her left hand (which was a disproportional claw) pointing at Apemon. Who was stunned he had gotten the extra time without injury or torture. It was clearly visible he was happy about it. "Thank you LadyDevimon! Thank y-"

"You will go inform lord Piedmon of these happenings my loyal servant." Apemon's happy expression turned to one of anguish.

"But my Lady!" Apemon had returned to his position on the floor with his face to the dark colored marble. "Please anything! Anything but that! You know what he will do to me!"

"I will try to persuade him my dear servant, don't you worry about that." Letting a small grin grasp her lips, but it was a grin of delight for the evil that would most likely be brought upon the lead Apemon. "But my lord is indeed hard to persuade. Hm Hm Hmmm!"

The terror was almost pouring out of Apemon now. He was un-controllably shaking. "My Lady I-"

"There is no reason to fear Apemon." A disembodied voice had stopped his plea. Yet he knew the voice and the fear had made him afraid to even continue shaking. Slowly Apemon turned to see a 'clown' wearing knee high yellow boots the tips curved towards the sky, stopping at the lower knee and revealing greens tights that bunched out with a yellow design traveling from top to bottom, he also wore a red frilled shirt and the neck was covered by a white color. His lips were red like he was wearing lipstick; the rest of his face and top of his head was hidden under a black and white mask split down the middle. A small red heart located at the left corner of the white colored part of his mask. He wasn't even glancing around the room or at Apemon he was seemingly in a staring contest with the now nervous LadyDevimon. Apemon quickly spun around on his knees to face his higher superior after he had examined him. "My lord Piedmon!" Apemon's face again hit the tops of his hands keeping him from straight head butting the dark blue marble floor.

Piedmon moved past the low class digimon still facing his second in command. Apemon seeming to just notice the four swords forming an X on his lords back. His gloved hands moving back and forth at his sides.

"Hello, LadyDevimon. I just thought I would stop by to see how the preparations were going when I heard there were some problems?" Piedmon never broke eye contact while wearing a smile from cheek to cheek seeming to be very happy about everything around.

"No! No my lord there is no problem." She quickly came down from her throne and gave a small bow to _her_ superior. "This commander simply asked for more time for the ring production."

Piedmon simply turned to the Apemon and his smile grew. A sinister smile. "I see. Well consider your request granted commander. The week you asked for is at your disposal."

"Thank you my lord!"

"But there is one thing that bothers me Apemon."

"What is it my lord? I will give my very life to put a stop to it!"

"Well you see I don't understand why such an easy fix was taking so long. How many rings could you have made while you were in here wasting time?"

Apemon's pupils dilated. He swallowed hard and began to run the numbers in his head. "Well my lord they are working as we speak."

"That's not what I asked. How many could YOU make, my friend?"

"In this time I would say at least over a hundred would have been made. Sire. The production floor works at a very qu-"

"100 you say? Very impressive. So why?"

"Why… what Sire?"

"Why were you stuck here talking?" Piedmon turned back to face his second in command. The sinister smile going along for the ride. "Well?"

LadyDevimon knew where this was going the moment Piedmon turned away. "Well…what….my Lord?"

"Why was the commander stuck here while production could be done? Is it not your duty to make sure things are going smoothly? Keeping a commander from his troops is quiet a bump you are forcing into the road. Is it not?" Piedmon's eyes simply narrowed while his smile never faltered.

"Yes lord! It is. I got carried away my lord!" LadyDevimon got to her knees and got into a similar position as Apemon. "Please forgive me? It won't happen again"

"Don't beg me my lady. Beg the mon you put through the terrifying ordeal." Pointing behind him LadyDevimon's eyes met Apemon's .

"Please forgive me commander." She lowered her head onto her hands while Apemon looked on in shock of what was happening before him.

"Well Apemon? Do you forgive her?" Piedmon moved out of the way so that he was standing to the fallen angel digimons left facing the now standing Apemon.

"Of course my lad-"

"Apemon, she played with you. Made you think you were going to die and then continued to play with you. Do you really wish to forgive her?" Piedmon's smile had not changed at all. His eyes however were a different story. Opened wide, Apemon could see all the insanity and knew what was going on.

"No sire of course not. She tortured me and my family and then tried to mess with my head while making a simple request." Apemon said all of this never breaking eye contact with LadyDevimon whos fear was beginning to grow.

"Then here." Reaching behind him his left gloved hand grabbed the hilt of one of his blades. Piedmon brought it around and held it out handle first towards the yellow ape. "Punish her for her mistake."

He had been expecting as much. He slowly reached for the sword but before he could grasp it a searing pain was suddenly in his hand. A black spear had found its way through it. He merely watched as the spear was removed and the blood began to run. "AHHHHHH!" Apemon grasped his hand while falling to his knees in pain.

"Hmmm not fast enough, Apemon. As for you." Piedmon turned to his second in command to see her with her back against the wall. Her disproportional hand had changed shape into the spear and was now dripping with Apemons' blood. "HA! Scared are we. You have taken too much time away from this operation my dear sweet LadyDevimon. I'm afraid I will have to…let you go." Piedmon's smile vanished in an instant and his eyes became bloodshot and wide. The man digimon looked completely insane…and he was.

"AHHAHAHAHA!" lunging forward the clown quickly had his servant by the throat. "Why, do you deny your punishment my DEAR! He is only paying you back for what you did to him."

He quickly spun on one foot throwing his captive to the opposite wall. His right foot still extended straight out in front of him. He began skipping towards the lump of digimon cradled against the corner, all while dancing along the way. His sinister smile had returned. Small pebbles were falling from the indention that the impact had caused. LadyDevimon quickly and painfully got to her feet and attacked.

"EVIL WING!"

Placing her hands together a small black orb appeared and shortly after hundreds of thousands of small dark creatures began to swarm out straight at the digimon now dancing in the middle of the room while slowly making his way. IMPACT! The attack hit and the agonizing screams from Piedmon filled the attacker with a satisfaction unlike any other. Piedmon's form slowly slipped from sight into the sea of creatures his hand being the last thing they saw.

"Ha….haha….hahahahahhahahahaaaaa! you thought…you thought you could defeat me! LadyDevimon! No '_SIRE'_ I have defeated you! You were such a weak leader to begin with always allowing your followers to rest. No rest means more work and more production and faster success you fool!" LadyDevimon the spit on the floor where the clown was last seen. "Pathetic."

"Hmmm. That clown was a weakling I'm glad we got him out of the way aren't you Apemon?"

Apemon was still clutching his hand but pushing himself backwards with his feet. LadyDevimon's eyes sank. 'Somehow I knew it wouldn't be that easy' she thought to herself. Quickly she jumped to the middle of the room and from where she was standing Peidmon was leaning against the wall. Smiling playing with a small blue ribbon making it wave in the wind.

"That clown was quiet annoying wasn't he LadyDevimon. I mean always thinking he was the best? But we both know that's not true don't we. You're the strongest aren't you?" Piedmon gave her a look that a fan would give their favorite actor or singer.

"Why are you playing with me?" LadyDevimon asked. Her voice was quiet and almost….scared.

"Playing no, no, no. I am not playing. What would give you that Idea? We can play if you wish how about a magic trick?..." Piedmon asked ready with his hands out his smile left. His eyes went into that satanic state and the last thing she heard was him speaking two quick words.

"CLOWN…..TRICK!"

There was a small flash of light. Every color filled the room and when it cleared. A small keychain LadyDevimon was all that was left.

"There I think that was a good trick. Don't you Apemon?...Apemon?" Piedmon turned to see a small keychain Apemon with a hole in one of its hands off to the side. He moved to it and picked it up. "Oops, sorry Commander. I over did it." He said in a childish mocking tone that reminded him of the Grinch.

He attached the LadyDevimon to his belt and quickly exited the room. He emerged on a bridge that reached for a door in a cave wall. Tossing the Apemon keychain over the edge it fell down below, where hundreds and thousands of Datamon were working in lines on conveyer belts. Small Black rings were what were moving down the belt and into boxes that were hauled off into a separate dark, pitch black room. Then…"AHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Davis yelled as he had shot straight up on his bed launching a sleeping Demiveemon across the room.

"Davis! Wow! You ok?" he felt hands push him back down onto his bed and looked up at someone not expected…Kari Kamiya….and to his comic disappointment all his other digidestined teammates.

* * *

><p>Digifreak92: There ya go First chapter done the chapters might be long they might be short depending on how much I feel like writing said weekend. I will try to upload every weekend or every other. But times are tough and busy. Please R&amp;R. this is my first fic so please cut me some slack. There is a lot going on in this fic so it'll be a long one to. Thank you for reading! Hope you stick around for the rest!<p> 


	2. The group meeting

Digifreak92: HEY! I'm back with chapter 2! Hope the first chapter was good enough this one will take us back to our main group. The Digi-destined! The story will revolve mainly around Davis Motomiya.

Davis: HA! Of course the hero is always the center of attention! (Pumps fist in the air)

T.K.: The hero often dies in the end to.

Davis: Shut it T.P. your just mad you're not the star!

Digifreak92:ummm, actually Davis. T.k. plays a pretty big role in this fic too. And now before Davis starts to cry! ON WITH THE FIC!

Davis: What I have to co star with this loser! You sneaky son of a b-

Chapter 2: Group Meeting

Davis had sweat rolling down his face. Standing around the room were his close friends. By the door at the end of his bed stood, Yolie Inoue, the inheritor of the power of 'Love' and 'Sincerity' looking not all that happy. '_wait she never looks happy. Weird that she even got those crests.'_ Davis quickly thought to himself before noticing a seemingly younger figure waiting next to her, his expression not saying much…as usual.

Cody Hida the youngest of the group but by far one of the smartest and wisest, due to these facts he had become the inheritor of 'Knowledge' and 'Reliability'. He shifted his gaze again to his wall across the room.

Sitting in his desk chair under the window, was the blonde bearer of 'Hope' T.k. Takaishi. His rival but over the years one of his closest friends. '_speaking of which where is Ken?' _Davis quickly scanned the room but didn't see his long time best friend and ex digimon emperor anywhere.

"Ken was busy. He said he would meet up with us at the spot around 12." Davis turned to the figure that had pushed him back onto the bed and taken a seat next to him on the edge of the mattress.

Kari Kamiya, bearer of 'Light' and another of his best-friends, '_Light. It fits her so well.'_ Davis shook himself after thinking such a thought. He had long since fallen for Kari and had been trying to stop thinking about her in such away.

"Figures. The kids always busy." Davis quickly maneuvered around Kari and stood to his feet. He felt dizzy if only for a second. He quickly recovered before the others noticed. '_What was all that about?'_ He made his way past T.k. who was giving him a suspicious look, brushed shoulders with the furious looking Yolie and disappeared into his bathroom across the hall.

"Hey! While you're all here I've got a question." Davis yelled through the locked door in the bathroom.

"Ok? Shoot." T.k. was quick to reply.

"What are you doing here?" Came Davis' reply. This apparently set Yolie over the top.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE! ARE YOU FOR REAL! WE ARE WAITING ON YOU SO THAT WE CAN GO TO THE REUNION TODAY! HOW DID YOU! OUR SO CALLED 'LEADER" making sure she put the emphasis on the leader. "FORGET? IT WAS EVEN YOU'RE IDEA TO HAVE IT IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

Davis quickly poked his head out to see that they were all in fact packed and dressed for a trip to the digital world. Kari sat on the bed wearing a long ponytail her silk brown hair now reaching her lower back. She wore a waist length denim jacket over a formfitting pink t-shirt that was tucked under a middle thigh length miniskirt with pink tights underneath. She also wore white converse with '_of course pink laces' _Davis thought as he then checked to see what the other were wearing.

Cody stood almost up to Yolie's nose now. He wore a loose black polo, buttoned up of course, tan khakis that went down to meet a pair of black hiking boots that seemed to be '_shining? Did he polish his shoes?'_

Next to him stood Yolie who wore a red t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Her well known natural purple hair was held with a bandana and fell to the middle of her back. '_She didn't try to hard now did she?' _

Looking to the last of the group, T.k. He wore Tan cargo shorts that reached just past his knees, a long sleeve but thin green t-shirt and a white vest. All in all the only thing missing was the fisherman's hat and he would have the same outfit as those years past. '_But I bet we all remember what happened to that hat.' _Davis thought with a small chuckle.

'Flashback'

"Davis dude give me my hat!" T.k. lunged across the boat at Davis who quickly moved out of the way making T.k. fall over the edge into the water. Surprisingly, making Kari, Cody, Yolie, and Ken, all laugh hysterically. '_They never used to laugh at T.k.' _Davis spun to look back at T.k. who…still hadn't come up.

"Hey…T…k...? You ok dude? Do you need me to be the hero and save your sorry butt?" Davis yelled into the water not noticing the bush of blonde hair poke out to his left…then…SPLASH! T.k. wrapped himself around Davis and pulled him and the hat into the water. The others couldn't stop laughing now as the two wrestled in the water for the hat. Suddenly everything stopped and Kari noticed a lone snapping turtle rise in between T.k. and Davis.

"I think you made her mad guys." Kari stated with a smile and joking tone.

Davis raised his hands still holding the hat in his left and used the other to point at T.k. "He started it." He said fast and quiet.

The snapping turtle spun between the two and before Davis or his teammates could blink the hat had been snatched out of his hand and was quickly making its way further out into the lake, in the turtle's jaws.

"HEY!" T.k. and Davis yelled in unison before swimming after it.

"I got it Davish!" A blue speck quickly launched out of the boat and was above the turtle. Turning to a downward angel he gave a battle cry. "VEE-HEADBUTT!" "Veemon! NO!" *SPLASH* he had dived right past the turtle and right into his partner Davis.

"Don't worry Davis I got him!" T.k. continued past Davis and was within reach of the hat when. "BOOM-BUBBLE!" "AH!" T.k. was hit with a pocket of air and thrown back. By the time he emerged the turtle had disappeared. "Patamon! I almost had him!" Patamon landed on T.k.'s head and lowered his big orange ears onto his long back. "Sorry T.k. I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, but your aim stinks!" Gatomon had emerged and was sitting on her chuckling partners lap. "Right, Kari?" Gatomon gave her wink, which was returned.

"Right, Gatomon!" she said still laughing with the others.

"Hey we haven't fought for over two years! So we're a little rusty so what!" Veemon quickly countered in his playful tone.

"Well either way you still lost to a turtle and now T.k. is hat-less." Yolie pointed out to which the two boys and their digimon sank beneath the surface. Drawing more laughs from the group still in the boat.

*1- hour later*

"Hey Davis can you come help me real quick!"

Davis rounded the corner of their summer cabin that his parents had helped him rent. And saw Kari trying to reach a tree branch. "What's… up?" Davis taking quick note she was still wearing her bikini top and had short shorts on covering the bottoms. Needless to say he was awestruck by the way she looked and quickly looked away before he was caught staring. _'Why did nature have to be so good to her?'_

"I wanna get in this tree but I can't quiet reach. Can you lift me up there real quick? Kari said tuning around. Quickly noticing Davis was only wearing his swim trunks and his toned soccer physic was still fresh. Blushing she turned away before Davis could see.

"Umm. Yeah I-uh I Think I can do that." He moved over to behind Kari and placed his hands on her waist. The contact causing them both to blush. "On three jump ok." Davis added as he got ready to boost her.

"Ok. On three."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" they both shouted in unison and Kari, not only was able to reach the branch. She was practically already sitting in it. The need to climb wasn't even there he seemed to throw her.

"Wow thanks Davis! You were great!" Kari said looking down at Davis. Her feet reached the top of his chest giving her an idea of just how high up she was.

"No problem I'll see ya!" Davis giving his trade mark grin turned to walk back inside.

"Wait!" Kari's eyes grew larger. She had called out without even thinking about it. No chance to stop herself.

"What's up Kari? Something wrong?" Davis was back at her feet looking up at her eyes. Noticing the uneasiness in them.

"I-uh-just-I mean- I just…" Kari took a quick breath to regain her composure before continuing. "I thought maybe you could join me and we could watch the sunset. It's kinda lonely watching it alone…ya know?" Every second past a blush grew darker and darker on the 14 year old girls face. The reaction was mimicked by the young 15 year olds as well. '_I can't believe I just did that I must of sounded so stupid!' _Kari thought to herself.

"Oh. Um…yeah I- uh, I know what you mean….sure why not!" Davis quickly pushed the blush away and jumped up grabbing the branch beside Kari. She moved to help him but he was quickly up before she could. "Hey there!" Davis simply smiled at her and she gladly returned the smile before both looking out in front of them to see the sun setting on the horizon of the lake.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Kari asked not breaking away from the sight.

"Yeah. I've never just sat and watched a sunset before. It's really something." Davis broke from the sight and started to look around he glanced up then stood to his feet on the branch.

"Davis what are you doing? You could fall!" Kari grabbed his left hand while the right was grabbing another branch over his head for balance.

"Come on. Let's go higher." Davis looked down at her and she had to look away again to hide the blush. The sun was hitting him through the leafs and the twigs. Making the already bright smile almost 20X more affective.

"I don't know Davis. What if we fall? We could get hurt." Kari looked up only to see Davis' free hand in-front of her.

"Come on. I won't let you fall. I promise." Kari hesitantly grabbed his hand and stood to her feet as well. Slowly they weaved through the braches Davis following behind her helping guide her till they were out of tree. Any higher and the branches would start to shrink and not hold them up.

"Here is good Kari." Davis had picked a branch that faced straight out from the base of the tree almost like it was reaching for the setting sun. Two branches on either side made it almost like a chair nature prepared for them. Through a small tunnel of leaves and twigs was the sunset. Kari sat on another branch to the left of Davis but her view wasn't very good.

Davis laid there with his eyes closed when he felt something lay against his chest. He quickly opened his eyes to see Kari sitting between his legs using him like a chair. "Don't get any bright ideas Davis. I just couldn't see where I was at." '_Come on Kari stop trying to fool yourself!' _Kari was surprised by the sudden thought go through her head.

"Ok. I wasn't getting any ideas miss Kamiya." Davis said in a mocking tone and playfully stuck out his tongue at her.

"Hmm whats that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough for your ideas? MISTER Motomiya?" Kari cocked an eyebrow and watched as Davis' expression sank. She couldn't help but smile

"That was low Kamiya." Davis said as he lay back on to the base of the tree.

"What you think just because I'm the bearer of light I can't fight dirty?" She smiled as Davis closed his eyes and just laughed at her.

"Easy Kamiya. One slip and I send you flying out of this tree, remember." Davis still had his eyes shut and his arms resting on the two branches that helped hold his body in place.

"Not if you have a hold of me he you can't" Before Davis could react Kari had grabbed his left arm and placed it around her waist. Causing them both to blush but neither broke the contact. Kari was slowly lowering herself back against his chest when he grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her back, doing it for her.

"This is one heck of a night huh?" Davis said his eyes still closed and the last of the sun disappearing from view.

"Yeah, It's so peaceful up here." Kari let out a small yawn before resting her head back onto Davis' shoulder.

"I know what you mean. I haven't been this at peace since after the fight with Malomyotismon." His only reply was a soft easy breathing. He quickly realized she had fallen asleep. He kept his right hand on the branch to keep himself balanced and pulled Kari closer to him to make sure she was safe and secure and wouldn't fall between the two branches. Then he drifted to sleep.

*Time change*

"YO! DAVIS!" Davis threw his eyes open it was now pitch black out and he was pretty cold. It seemed Kari had long since gone. He quickly descended and found T.k. waiting for him at the foot of the tree.

"What's up dude?" T.k. Threw something towards Davis who quickly noticed it to be T.k.'s hat.

"Hey! You got it ba-Oh" Davis noticed the whole top fabric and been ripped out…"Sorry dude I'll buy you a new one I promise!"

"Whatever dude. I'm not worried about it. Let's get inside, it's supposed to rain soon. Kari wanted me to check on you when I found the turtle sleeping in my hat on our door step." T.k. let out a small chuckle "he is sleeping in the house because the girls don't want to leave him in the storm."

"Ok sure. But one thing. Kari said it was a girl you said it was a guy…which is it?" Davis had an eyebrow cocked looking confused as ever.

"Dude…I'm not checking." The two boys shared a laugh as they entered the house and went to bed.

*Flashback end*

Davis looked back at T.k.'s head of hair. It didn't look right without a hat. "I still owe you that hat don't I?"

T.k. shot his head up at the comment with a goofy grin on his face. "Dude I told you when it happened not to worry about it!"

"Ok. Hey Kari can you hand me those pants please?" Kari looked around before noticing a pair of tan cargo pants lying on the back of the bed. Moving forward she picked them up and headed towards the door.

"Here you go." Completely ignoring Davis' out stretched hand. She placed the pants on his head. "Hurry up Please." She said still smiling as he closed the door.

"Oh and Davis!" Davis could tell it was T.k. through the door.

"What's up?"

"Tai wanted me to remind you there is a group meeting scheduled too. So make sure you have everything! Ok?"

"No problem. Thanks man!" Davis turned back to the mirror a look of concern on his face. _'Tai only calls group meetings when something is wrong. Hopefully whatever it is will be an easy fix…but when it is ever?' _Davis quickly pulled the pants on and grabbed what he needed out of the bathroom._ 'This should be an interesting meeting.'_

Digifreak92: There ya go a little Daikari for you guys, and a nice story of how things have been going for the DD during the years of peace. So they know somethings up but what exactly and will they still have the strength to be-?

Davis: YOU KNOW IT!

T.k.: DUDE!*(Putts hand over mouth)* Knock it off! he could kill us off!

Davis:MMNME!*(SORRY!)*

Digifreak92: Haha its cool! R&R please. Hope you come back for the next chapter!


	3. A new Day, A new Adventure, A new danger

Digifreak92: I'm back and ready to roll!

Davis: Finally! What took you so long?

Digifreak92:Ummm…sleep.

Davis: really? Who sleeps now a days?

Digifreak92: Most people. Don't you?

Davis: Dude I'm just a figment of your imagination laws of physics don't apply to me!…see?

*Davis flies away out of window*

Digifreak92: well that kinda made me jealous….ok on with the fic R&R people! I don't own Digimon or anything to do with it besides the characters I made up . Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : A new day. A new adventure…a new danger.<p>

* * *

><p>Davis quickly finished getting dressed. He wore the tan cargo pants. He had been asked why he was wearing jeans in the middle of the summer. He countered by simply unzipping the left leg under the knee. Showing them they could easily become shorts. He also wore a blue muscle tight shirt that was covered by another blue-shirt with white sleeves continuing after the blue shirt stopped. Everyone looked suspicious until Davis pulled a fire box out from under his bed. Punching in the combination he opened it to reveal only one thing inside….His Goggles.<p>

They were wrapped in a soft cloth and looked brand new. He had apparently done some detailing after the adventures in the digital world left them worn down and dirty. Not to mention what happened during soccer that year.

"Man you took good care of those goggles didn't you." Kari was looking over his shoulder on the bed watching the light reflect off them as Davis moved them around in his hands.

"Well the original plan was to give them back to Tai on his birthday in a few months." Davis said as he slid them over his reddish brown hair. Setting them in place everyone couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The goggles hadn't been seen since Davis played the championship game that soccer season. He had head butted the ball into the goal for the final point. But when he came down the goggles shattered and ripped. The goggles where a big part of the team, being the captains signature look that year. So seeing them destroyed took away from the victory of the last game that season.

"It's good to see you with those on again. Didn't look like your-self otherwise" Cody spoke up saying what most others were thinking.

"Thanks Cody. It's kinda weird though. Not wearing them for so long they seem tight and of balance." Davis said as he fidgeted with them to make them feel comfortable.

"Maybe it's a sign your brain is actually growing! Wait that would mean hell is freezing over." Yolie stated still upset that they were running late.

"Little harsh don't you think Yolie?" T.k. Said sweat dropping

"She has a point though. Demiveemon wake up, we gotta go." Davis said standing up grabbing his bag for the trip.

"HUH! Davish…how did I get in this pile of laundry?" Demiveemon asked slowly emerging with a pair of Davis' boxers over his face and one eye visible through a leg hole.

"It's a long story dude. We got to go. We have a meeting today remember." Davis walked over and removed the boxers from the blue digimons head. Demiveemon yawned so Davis placed him on his head so he could rest and sleep a little longer.

"Ready?" Davis turned to the others all now standing at the door and merely nodded and followed them out the door.

Just before Davis was about to close his room he stopped. "What's wrong Davish?"

"I just got this weird feeling…that- well…I don't know probably just the dream messing with my head." He closed the door and quickly caught up with the others outside his apartment. All their digimon were waiting at their feet with the exception of Aramadilomon who was Upamon and in Cody's arms and Patamon atop T.k's head. They had all apparently waited outside.

"Geez took you long enough. Get lost in your own house?" T.k. said giving Davis a light punch on the arm.

"Yeah something like that. Let's get going!" Davis through his hand out and pointed in-front of him and took off running. Demiveemon hanging on for dear life but was still smiling none the less. "Back to the Digital World!"

"Hey wait up!" Kari took off running after him, Gatomon right behind her.

"Why do we always have to run?" Cody quickly joined suit.

"I don't know but the exercise is good for ya!" T.k. was right beside him.

"Hey wait for us! What if you guys get attacked you'll need me!" Yolie was a little farther behind with Hawkmon bringing up the rear.

*Izzy's Computer lab*

"You're sure about this Izzy?" Tai said looking over Izzy's shoulder at the computer screen full of numbers.

"Yeah. There are massive amounts of digimon gathering at a lot of different places….and they are all around known digi-ports." Izzy was still transfixed on his computer screen in the dark lit room.

"Ok then after the reunion we will go investigate. If anything suspicious pops up we get out of there and come up with a battle strategy. " Tai held his chin in his right hand contemplating what could be going on.

"You're only hoping something is going on so you can fight again. Remember what happened last summer?" Izzy chuckled at his friends sudden embarrassment.

"How could I forget?" Tai said lowering his head in shame and defeat.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>Tai ran through the trees of the digital world a compact head set on his right ear. It was dark and Tai was reaching his limit. "How much farther Izzy?"<p>

Izzy's voice came back over the head set. "About 30 yards and you'll clear the trees.

Tai picked up the pace and reached the edge of the trees seeing a village on fire, digimon screaming, and a happy looking Meramon. Suddenly there was a large thud next to Tai. Wargreymon stood next to him the flames from the village shining off him. "Do it Wargreymon!"

Wargreymon quickly lunged off the hill side and easily closed half the distance to the burning village. Grabbing Meramon he threw him towards a nearby lake while all the other digimon just stopped and stared at the massive Mega lever digimon.

"What makes you think you have the right to do this Meramon?" Wargreymon's voice was booming over the sound of snapping twigs and falling buildings behind him.

"What do you mean? I'm only doing what I was asked by the village leader! They do the same thing every year!" Meramon was lying on the ground with his hands in front of his face. The only light was the flames coming off of Meramon himself.

"What? I don't believe you! Why would they ask you to burn down their village?" Wargreymon leaned in closer ready to strike.

"He is telling the truth brave warrior." A small old looking Candlemon had made his way over to them smiling all the way. "He was the first to digivolve here in this village out of the Candlemon and it is customary for him to destroy the village and lead us to a new home as the village guardian. It is done every year when one of us digivolves. I thank you for your bravery and risking yourself to help us but everything is perfectly fine." Candlemon still smiling turned to see Tai approaching them to their left.

"So then all the villagers weren't panicking and packing to run away. They were just celebrating and getting their things ready for the trip?" Tai raised an eyebrow. "But you're a Candlemon and there are all sorts of digimon back in that village. I thought you all stayed with the same species of digimon?"

"No, no, no my boy. This is the Digivolution village. Every year one is chosen after a series of controlled battles. They are given any spare energy from the others to digivolve and guard our homes in the coming war." Candlemon's eyes were closed and his smile was still there.

"Wait! What?" Tai took a step back. Before getting his composure back. "What war?"

"There are strong signs that a war is coming. The Digital world can feel it. It is giving us signs in the forms of natural disasters. We are simply preparing for it." Candlemon then looked at the human boy and back at his digimon. "As to whom the war will be fought between. No one knows sadly. Although, there are rumors that the great, digidestined, will return soon. And 'HE' will accompany them and defeat the threat." Candlemon's perky attitude had returned at the mention of 'Him'

"Can I ask who 'HE' is?" Tai asked as Candlemon's expression again changed.

"We don't know his name or what he looks like, but I will tell you what it is about him that makes him so great. Come with me and I'll explain everything I can." Candlemon turned and started hopping back towards the village where the fire had been put out. All the villagers were now waiting to be led to their new homes by the new guardian of the village. Tai hadn't been this embarrassed in a long time. '_I'm gonna hear about this from the others I'm sure."_

*End Flashback*

"Looks like Candlemon might have been right. It does seem like someone is getting ready for a war." Izzy said looking back at Tai.

'_But 'HE' hasn't showed up yet. I just hope he does before this all starts. It looks like it's going to be tough.'_ Tai then looked up at Izzy. He hadn't told anyone of 'Him' before. _'maybe I should.' _"Hey Izzy there is some-"

"Guys the others are here." Sora came in smiling letting them know it was time to go.

"Ok thanks Sora we will be there in a minute. Agumon lets go!" Tai shouted towards the back of the room.

"Tai? TAI? TAI! Help I cant see!" Agumon came around a table with a box over his head blocking his sight. Tai quickly moved to help his teammate but couldn't remove the box.

"Wait I got it!" Tai knew what that meant.

"NO AGUMON DON'T!"

"PEPPER BREATH!" A ball of fire emerged from the box and flew over Tai's head making Izzy have to jump out of his chair to dodge the ball.

"TAI! That was new!" Izzy screamed at the pile of ash and metal that was once his chair.

"Don't worry Izzy. I'm sure you can find another." Tentomon landed in front of him his robotic face showing no expression. The little but type digimon raises a claw and placed it on Izzy's shoulder.

"Sorry Izzy. Come on guys we better get down to the others." Tai announced grabbing his bag and heading for the door. The little orange dinosaur, Agumon, followed close behind while Tentomon waited for Izzy to catch up.

*Outside the computer lab*

"Hey guys you ready?" Davis said waving to the two older boys coming out of Izzy's apartment.

"Yeah we just had a mini crises that's all Tai said smiling at his friends all outside. Everyone was here. Matt Ishida was standing beside his younger brother T.k. telling him something. The original bearer of the crest of 'Friendship'. He was wearing a black button up shirt. Matt didn't look too prepared for a hard walk. The sleeves were rolled up just below his elbows and the shirt was buttoned all but the top two. He wore the usual jeans and boots. Gabumon was waiting patiently beside him. The blue and white stripped dog was always quiet just like Matt. The street lights bounced off his horn while he waited.

Tai turned to the others to do a head count. He noticed Joe Kido. The oldest of the group, always prepared. That's why he was the original owner of the crest of 'Reliability'. His hair was a little longer than Tai was used to but Joe had been so busy in college he probably didn't have time for things like a hair cut. He was going through a bag of medical supplies. He was a lot easier going now a day's only bringing the necessities. Gomamon was messing with him throwing in random numbers while Joe tried to count everything. Tai never did understand why the little white seal digimon got paired with Joe. The orange haired digimon was a prankster and back talker while Joe tried not to get in trouble and be quiet. But it was good for him, got him to open up.

Next Tai gazed over at Izzy Izumi. He was the brains of the team and the original bearer of 'Knowledge'. The boy was engaging in a conversation with Cody and Yolie. He wore a long sleeve green shirt and it was covered by a hooded vest. '_Hey that's the hoodie I left at his house last month! He cut the sleeves off!' _Tai made a mental note to yell at him later. He noticed Izzy still had his laptop strapped to his back. Not looking to geeky either.

He then looked over at Sora Takenouchi. Her orange/red hair hung down to her shoulders. She wore a red beanie over the top of her head. A yellow tank top that fitted her form well, it showed a little cleavage but not enough to make anyone freak out. She wore blue jeans that went down around her shoes. Biyomon stood next to her. The bearer of 'Love' looked to be doing the same thing he was, when she looked over at him. She smile and winked then went back to looking at the others. The oversized pink bird had her eyes closed singing a tune to herself.

He looked around at their surroundings and saw a reflection of himself. It was only right to check himself over as well. Right? He was wearing a blue shirt covered by a black hoodie, the sleeves cut off at the elbows. He wore his usual wristbands and a sweatband around his forehead to help keep the hair out of his face. The bearer of 'Courage', the original team leader. He stood tall and then glanced at the others and smiled at the thought of spending the day with them. The small orange dinosaur at his right was talking with Upamon and the others now.

"Alright that's everyone. Mimi and Ken are going to meet up with us when we get there. Everyone brought everything right?" Tai announced getting the groups full attention.

"Yeah" the group said in unison.

"Alright then let's get going we got a long day ahead of us!" Tai turned while using his left hand gesturing them to follow.

The whole group picked up their bags and started walking behind Tai. Only ten minutes of walking an they were at their destination. The Odiba Middle school. Tai went forward and knocked on the locked gate. Moments later a young janitor walked out and unlocked it for them to enter.

"Thanks." Tai said as he nodded at the janitor.

"No problem. Just don't break anything ok?" The janitor said heading of to the right to continue his work.

"When did he get here? That would have been much simpler back when we had to go through." Davis stated.

"He is a buddy of mine that I did some work for when I was in elementary. He Just got hired here to do some modifications to the school lockers and the play ground." Tai said as he opend the door to the school.

"Man its been so long since I've been here." Davis looked around.

"It's been two weeks." Kari said chuckling at Davis' joke.

"I know but two weeks feels like a long time. I'm a high-school-er now." Davis stated proudly.

"Which means me and you will be practicing together towards the end of the summer." Tai said giving Davis a fist bump.

"Hell yeah! This teams gonna be sweet!" Davis said smiling.

"Alright we are here. Next stop digital world!" Tai cried out and the others shouted their approval.

"One more time does anybody have anything they need to go back and get?" Sora called over the roar of teenagers and digimon.

The others shook their heads stating that they were all prepared and ready to go. Tai open up the door. He saw rows and rows of computers all on white tables little blue chairs in front of them most would wonder how they knew which one was the right one, but in the middle of the room one lone computer was turned on. The group made their way to it giving Izzy access right away to make sure everything was in order.

"We are good to go guys. Digi-port is open and waiting." Izzy said smiling.

"Then DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Davis screamed reaching out his D-3 digivice. A bright light reached out from the computer before everyone felt themselves being pulled towards it. The sensation was one they hadn't felt for almost a year.

On the other side of town a dark alley was brightened by the same type of light, but what stepped out was far worse than a group of kids.

"You know the rules kids. Have fun. Be scary, and KILL EVERYTHING." Piedmon said exiting the alley. Hundreds of red eyes were suddenly visible in the darkness. The walls echoed the low growls and hissing that came from them.

*Digital world*

"WOOO! Man it's good to be back! But…one thing…." Davis said after exiting the Digi-port.

"What's that Davish?" Veemon said, trying to talk around the foot in his face.

"Well just one little thing Vee. WILL YOU ALL GET OFF OF ME!" Davis yelled from under all his teammates. After exiting the Digi-port the team had fallen into a heap of digimon, humans, and bags of supplies. Located at the bottom was no other than the leader Davis Motomiya.

"Sorry Davis." Kari said helping the boy to his feet as everyone got off and gathered their belongings. Davis blushed and started to rub the back of his head, smiling wildly at the girl.

"Oh, uh, no, i-it's fine really. No harm done right. But thanks for the concern. Means a lot!" Davis stuttered out.

"Oh? Ok then see ya." Kari walked away leaving Davis confused and a little disappointed the conversation didn't go anywhere. She picked up her bag she had placed beside Gatomon and walked over to T.k. who was at the moment going through his things.

'_Great. Ditched for T.P….' _Davis shook his head at the thought. _'Come on Davis! You told yourself you were gonna stop this. Kari and T.k. are like destiny. Hope and light are almost one in the same. Besides T.k. has liked her longer and friends don't move in on each others girl.'_

Tai had picked up on how uneasy Davis was acting and moved into distract him.

"So, Oh wise and powerful leader. What's next?" Tai smiled as Davis regained himself and pulled out a map Izzy had given him of the digital world.

"Well, we need to make our way to the rendezvous point. We still need to meet up with Ken and Mimi, before making our way to Gennai's ." Davis stated trying to measure the distance to the meeting spot and then to Gennai's. "It's a good thing we did this in the summer or else by the time we got everyone and made it there. We would turn around and head home." Davis said chuckling folding the mad and putting it in his back pack.

"I agree. And you're really taking charge now. You're more of a leader this time around aren't you?" Tai laughed putting a supporting pat on Davis' back.

"Really? Thanks!" Davis' grin faded and he looked down at his feet. "But…I'm afraid I'm gonna mess up. What if something happens and everyone gets hurt. What will I do?"

"Davis. Calm down. It's just a reunion. You can worry about that when it's time to save the world, ok? Right now lets' just enjoy the couple of days we have to spend time together with the team." Giving a sympathetic look he placed a hand on Davis' shoulder before moving away to talk with Matt.

"Yea, cuz when we get back, me and you will be hella busy with soccer!" Davis yelled while Tai merely turned and gave him thumbs up while still making his way to his friend.

"All right guys let's get moving. We got a long walk to Gennai's." Davis took the lead with Matt, Tai, and Izzy following close behind.

Davis led them down a path that seemed to be made by the forest its' self. It was leading to the south towards their rendezvous point. The path was narrow the branches reaching over the teenagers heads enough to let the sun in and give them occasional shade. The temperature was warm like it was the middle of spring just right for a long walk.

"Are you sure he is ready for this Tai? He might be a lot like you but he isn't your double. What if he cracks?" Matt asked leaning in so only Tai and Izzy could hear.

"I agree with Matt, Tai. Davis is strong and all but taking complete control isn't something he is ready for." Izzy added.

"You guys worry too much. It's not like he is still 11. He's 16 now, he can handle this. He has matured a lot, especially in leadership." Tai stated, his eyes locked on Davis' back who was engaged in a lively conversation with his partner Veemon.

"Tai open your eyes. He is older and more mature yeah, but he doesn't know what he is doing. This is simple and all but what if we get attacked. Will he know when to run? You haven't seen him fight for awhile he could still be the same stubborn Davis." Matt countered.

"You're right Matt." Tai finally broke away from Davis' back to look at Matt. "But I never knew what I was doing either. He has friends to back him up….and if he needs help I'll be here to help him along the way. I won't back out on him if he needs me. He is the leader and I have faith in him. You need to also. After all he inherited the crest of friendship along with courage." His expression never faulting.

They weren't aware but Davis had broken away from his conversation just enough to listen to Tai defending him. _'I promise Tai. I won't let you down! I'll lead us through anything that comes our way.'_ As if on cue Davis was thrown into the line of trees to his left. He shook his head as he picked himself up off the ground. Screams of worry and terror were coming from the path. Davis had been thrown farther than he thought. Branches were hanging down from where he hit and yet he felt…nothing.

Tai had already takin a battle stance behind Agumon. They both waited in baited breath for whatever it was that attacked to come back. Again another Digidestined was taken out. Joe was thrown from view at the back of the pack in a similar manor as Davis. No one knew he was gone until…he was gone. Gomamon jumped through the bush trying desperately to get to his partner while the others waited for a chance to counter.

"There!" Tai pointed ahead as a black shape was speeding at them. It was moving too fast for Tai to make out, and before he had a chance to move it was there. Tai was thrown left like a rag doll, Agumon with him. Matt and Gabumon were thrown straight back, while Izzy was thrown to the right. Whatever this monster was it had attacked and disappeared before anyone could get a clear view.

Tai opened his eyes dazed and confused. "Ok who was driving that truck?"

"I don't know but he needs a ticket." Agumon answered from the branch his tail had gotten caught in. "A little help Tai?"

"Tai!" Davis came running from the opposite direction of the battle field, having been the first thrown from it.

"Davis you ok? We need to stop this thing before it seriously hurts anyone else." Tai's tone had takin quiet a turn. His normal friendly calm tone was now anxious and angry.

"Tai there is more than one. We have to be careful." Davis injected before Tai could run for the battle field.

"What? More than one? How many are there and how are you so sure?" Waiting for a response Tai climbed the tree releasing Agumons' tail.

"Not sure. When I got thrown I just caught a glimpse of two more heading for us then I was in the trees. We need a plan. Any ideas Tai" Helpfully Davis caught Agumon.

"I say we kick its butt!" Veemon spoke up as he found them in the trees.

"Davis you have to make me digivolve or we are done for!" Veemon said pulling at his arm.

"Right! Let's do it V! Digiarmor energi-"

"WAIT!" Tai grabbed his hand before he could raise his Digivice in the air and finish. "We need a plan Davis. You're the leader you can't just run in there and start fighting. What if you lose? You need to start thinking before acting is it better to run or better to fight? You got to use your head." Tai released his hand and Davis started to think.

'_He is right. I need to be more logical. We don't know who we are fighting. Or the exact number. They could surround us and keep this up if I don't think of a plan!' _"AH! This is so frustrating! I don't know what to do!"

"Just relax Davis. You know what to do your just too anxious. Relax yourself and let your mind work its magic you can do this." He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to help calm his nerves. "You're the leader. You have to take charge and come up with a plan.

Kari laid on the ground a fresh cut along her cheek. Whatever this thing was it wasn't seeming to ease up. "T.k. what do we do? This thing is moving to fast anytime we try to digivovle it stops us."

"Not sure. This thing is faster than anything we have faced before." T.k. responded standing to his feet only to be thrown back into a tree. "And it has got quite a punch." He slipped from consciousness and hit the ground. Kari stood to her feet but was thrown in the opposite direction before she could get to him.

"I got it!" Davis finally spoke up. He had finally done it. He had come up with a plan of action. Even if it didn't work very well it was still something to get the ideas running.

"Ok. So stop stalling and tell us!" Veemon was eyeing his partner still anxious to get out and fight.

"We split up. We all meet at the rendezvous point later today. It will at least give us a chance to get however many of them there are split up and give us a better fighting chance. I suggest we make some teams then all head for a clearing. There are quite a few but the closest three are to the south and south east. Two teams can travel to the south east and split at the first clearing. While the other heads straight south." Davis looked at Veemon and pulled out his D-terminal. "But first we need to distract these guys with someone just as fast as them. So the others can get up and get away."

-DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!-

"Veemon Digivolve to…"

A blue light engulfed Veemon and when he emerged, a lae Dog type animal wearing black armor covering his body and head, was in his place. What looked like a lightning bolt was emerging from the head piece. Three similar were emerging from his back. On his chest was the crest of friendship. After years of peace for the first time there stood…

"Raidramon! The storm of friendship!" Raidrmon calmly knelt down so Davis could get on his back.

"Man it feels good to do this again. Ready to kick some butt Davis?"

"Let's do it! just like we used to buddy!" Davis quickly climbed on and took off for the battle field.

Izzy had emerged from the trees with Tentomon by his side just in time to see Sora get thrown to the side by Biyomon. She was dealt a direct hit and thrown to the ground.

"Biyomon!" Sora quickly picked up her injured companion.

"We have to get out of here!" Joe was emerging from another part of the woods, Gomamon limp in his arms. Tears were rolling openly down his face.

"He won't say anything." Joe set him down and caught a glimps of the attacker just before being thrown from Gomamon's side. Yellow and black stripes….and a stinger.

"Joe!" Izzy was still dizzy from his hit while trying to locate everyone. He turned around and for the first time saw his attacker.

"…Honey….beemon….?" Izzy was swept off his feet and thrown straight into the air from the attack. He took the moment to feel the adrenaline while falling through the air. He landed on his head, but just before slipping from consciousness. He saw a black blur with a weird growth on its back.

"ELECTRIC BITE!" The blur roared and Izzy strained to focus, only to see Raidramon with one of the Honeybeemon in its electrifying jaws.

"Thank heavens." Izzy let himself black out with a new sense of safety.

* * *

><p>Digifreak92: Chapter 3 done! Now I'm thinking i might start doing this in a new type of writing. I will be writing it in a characters point of view for the whole chapter then change after everyone.<p>

Davis: That's lame!

Tk: Yea…I kinda agree…

Digifreak92: well I'm new to this and this sounds like a good way to keep as many characters in the story as possible! : P


	4. Near Death

Digifreak92 : AND WE ARE BACK! WOOHOO! I haven't worked on this in forever!

Davis: a little excited are we?

Digifreak92: YUP!

Davis:…ok! Just remember yo-

Digifreak92: Don't own anything to do with digimon only my created characters in this fic.

Davis :Ok. Then get started!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Near death!<p>

* * *

><p>"Raidramon pay attention! There is more than just one!" From Raidramon's back Davis could see his teammates scattered throughout the battle field. On the far end of the trail he caught sight of their attackers, just like the digimon Raidramon was now using as a chew toy. There stood two Honeybeemon.<p>

"Over there Raidramon! I think they are coming for another round! Get after them!" Davis ordered Raidramon.

"Right!" Raidramon dropped the slowly dissolving form of Honeybeemon and chased after his partners. "You won't cause any more trouble here!"

The two Honeybeemon quickly went on the offensive, launching attack after attack. Raidramon dodged all but one, and it was one that sent him and his human companion tumbling to the earth. Davis couldn't feel the hit from the attack. When he landed however, he could easily feel the earth of the digital world scratching and clawing at the exposed flesh and tearing at his cloths. He finally came to a stop right behind Raidramon who had already stood back up, taking a defensive stance over Davis.

"Don't worry about me! Take those guys out Raidramon!" Davis barked as the pain from his wounds started to set in.

"Right. You try and get out of the battle field Davis!"

"I can do that!" Davis looked over to see Tai running to him with Agumon right behind him. "I'll get him and the others out of here. You keep them busy okay?" Tai said, picking Davis up from the ground, cautiously trying not to touch Davis' raw flesh.

Davis struggled to watch Raidramon as Tai carried him away from the fight. The last thing he saw was his partner launching himself at the enemy…alone…'_you can do it buddy! I know you can!' _

He let his head hang down as Raidramon caught the first Honeybeemon under his gigantic paw. "Man…I feel so useless!" Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the pain.

Tai managed to reach the others in only a few moments immediately placing Davis in Joe's care. "Okay now that we have a chance to take up the defensive, let's get out there and help Raidramon!" Tai spun on his heel and darted back to the battle ground. "Let's do it Agumon!"

"Right...AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!" As Agumon spun he began to grow. Blue stripes lining his back and a brown horned helmet covering his upper head.

"GREYMON!" A giant t-Rex type digimon stood over Tai as they ran to help.

"Now it's our turn!" Matt stood pulling out his digivice holding it towards the sky. "Let's go Gabumon!"

"Right behind you Matt…Gabumon Digivolve to!" Gabumon's form quickly changed shape to a giant Canine digimon.

"Garurumon!" Matt jumped onto Garurumon's back as the canine caught up to him. "Let's go get them Matt!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Gomamon! You're staying where you are! I need your help with Davis!" Joe snapped still focusing on the now raw side of Davis.

"Joe we need to get in on this! I haven't fought since the digimon emperor was still in power!"

"Gomamon! There is more important stuff going on! Now go see how the others are doing and get anyone who can over here to me! We have to get the injured out of here ASAP." Joe's focus never faltered, opening his medic bag and pulling out a small pair of scissors to cut Davis ripped shirt the rest of the way off.

"Alright! I'm on it Joe!" Gomamon turned rushing to see if the others were mobile or down for the count.

Gomamon had quickly gotten to Sora and told her about what Joe wanted to do.

"Okay. Thanks Gomamon. I'll start checking on everyone to. Biyomon come on!" Sora quickly grabbed Biyomon's wing pulling her along towards T.k. who lay motionless beside Patamon under a nearby tree. "T.k. can you hear me?"

"Ugh….stop talking, I feel like I butted heads with a Gotsumon." T.k. rose to see Sora standing over him holding Patamon…who was still out cold. "Patamon…Is he okay?"

"He is fine T.k. just a little out of it. Can you stand?" Sora kneeled down next to him watching as he stood to his feet, ready to catch him.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a little messed up from those digimon. How's everyone else doing?" T.k. glanced around seeing his friends scattered throughout the forest trail, some not even on the trail anymore. He took notice of Joe wrapping Davis in bandages and the battle between the Honeybeemon and his teammates. Then scanned the rest of the trail…"IZZY!"

"T.k hurry! He isn't breathing!" Tentomon screamed as he heard T.k's voice.

"Sora go get Joe! Davis will have to wait!" T.k. took off dead sprint for Izzy sliding to a halt on his knees. "How long has he been out?" T.k. put his ear to Izzy's mouth trying to hear any sign of a breath.

"A few minutes but he just stopped breathing a moment ago." He could see the panic in T.k's eyes. He didn't know what to do either. Luckily only moments passed and Joe was there out of nowhere.

"Tentomon tell me everything you can. I need to know exactly how he got hurt." Joe barked as he examined Izzy and started CPR.

"He got hit trying to help Sora I don't know. He went up in the air and then flew down faster than a nose diving AirSeadramon!" Tentomon's voice was frantic about Izzy's well being. "He landed on his head to…I think."

"Okay. Then he probably has a pretty good concussion. Sora go get my bag." Joe said while pushing down three times before ducking down to blow more air into Izzy's lungs. "COME ON IZZY! BREATH!" Joe screamed. _'Everything's moving so fast. It's only been a minute…. but I don't know how long he has been out…I can't lose him!'. _"Izzy please, I can't lose you!"

"Joe, WHAT HAPPENED!" Joe's head snapped up for only a moment while he pressed down again never giving up. He repeated this routine 3 times before noticing it was Mimi.

"Mimi! You're not supposed to be here you and Ken were supposed to meet us at the Rendezvous point!" Joe was more confused than ever now. As he tried to figure out how she was here he noticed a tall green and black armored humanoid insect digimon flying towards Tai and Matt with Ken on his back. "Stingmon!"

"That doesn't matter Joe! What happened to Izzy!" Mimi was frantic.

"He isn't breathing and I'm using too much air to keep at this pace so blow. NOW!" Mimi immediately bent down and blew her breath into Izzy making his chest forcefully rise from the expansion of his lungs.

"Again." Joe ordered. Mimi repeated the process. "Again"…. "Again"…. "AGAIN"….Joe could feel his hope slipping away. It had been 3 minutes now since he had arrived at Izzy's body. The CPR, still not giving any sign of working. He was gone. Izzy…was dead…..but for some reason, he was still pushing still fighting to keep him alive. Then something hit his hand. Water. Was it raining? No it was one drop. He looked up expecting to see the pink haired girl crying while still breathing into Izzy, he saw tears in her eyes but nothing was pouring out yet. Her cheeks were dry, but his weren't. Suddenly his arms just stopped. He had to accept it. His friend was gone.

"Joe! What the hell are you doing keep pushing we have to keep trying!" Mimi was on the verge of tears and anger filled her eyes.

"Mimi…H-He's gone. There isn't anything we can do." He placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder which was quickly pushed off and pushed away from Izzy.

"What! Joe you can't give up this is Izzy we are talking about!" T.k. had stepped forward from the side lines and fear was planted all over the young Digidestined of Hope's face.

"I can't believe you would give up on him! I'll do it then!" Mimi began CPR and blew air into Izzy. Tears were streaming her face. She had done the same routine again and again. Now the tears were falling onto Izzy's body… and Mimi's chest began to glow green. For a moment Joe could have sworn he saw the crest of sincerity in one of Mimi's tears. It hit Izzy's cheek and in an instant his eyes were open and his pale face shown with light and he shot up into a sitting position gasping for air.

"Thank god!" Mimi wrapped her arms around Izzy while he caught is breath staring forward at the ground. Then his eyes shifted up and landed on Joe's…

"What happened to me?" Izzy's voice was hoarse and shallow.

"Y-you…um…died…Izzy. Mimi brought you back." Joe was still in shock. The boy had been DEAD. He was out for at least 10 minutes. Even if he did come back…there should at least be brain damage…._'BRAIN DAMAGE!' _ Joe bolted forward gently moving Mimi over so he could get a look at Izzy.

"Give me one second Mimi I need to check and make sure he is 100%." Joe said putting a flash light to Izzy's right eye, then moving to the left. '_No signs so far….let's just hope it stays that way….I hope you're ok Izzy.'_

"Well? Is he ok?" Mimi shifted uncomfortably waiting for their medics' decision.

"I think so. How do you feel Izzy?"

"Like I just got done playing chess against a super computer, tired and sore." Izzy let a small laugh escape his throat putting the now four Digidestined at ease.

" Joe I need your help!" Joe shot around to see Sora holding up Kari….blood covering her body.

Joe's eyes grew wider as he took in the scene. Kari Kamiya, one of the youngest of the original Digidestined, was bleeding to death in Sora's arms. The girls' hair was matted down to her cheek, the blood went from there and darkened the light pink shirt. Her denim jacket was torn and from the rip seemed to be more blood. The girl looked like she had been thrown into a meat grinder.

"W-what…what happened…." Joe never let his eyes leave the girl. _'I finally get Izzy safe and now Kari! I don't know that I have the right equipment for this!'_

"KARI!" T.k. was at her side in a few seconds holding her hand tightly as Sora placed her on the ground. "Joe get your ass over here!"

'_Dammit Joe get ahold of yourself!'_

'…_Jim!' _Joe couldn't believe it, it was as if his brother had jumped in side his head and started yelling.

'_You may not have the right equipment to do things perfect and you may not have the stuff to heal her completely….but your my brother! You're Joe Kido! You trained for years to become a doctor and now you're being put to the test. You can make something work at least temporarily! Now get off your ass and SAVE KARI! '_The voice was firm, it believed Joe could do it…so why didn't he…because science didn't allow saving her in that condition to be possible? _'LOOK AROUND JOE! You're in a DIGITAL WORLD! Does science allow that to be possible?'_

"No but it is anyway!" Joe said has he finally rushed to Kari's side. _'You've got to be kidding me. None of these cuts are even that bad.'_ "I don't understand where all this blood is coming from!"

The cuts were all over but none of them seemed to be very deep. He'd have to treat Kari in the same fashion as Davis.

"Joe...Is she ok?" Joe spun his head and saw a half bandaged Davis walking (More like stumbling) over to them.

"Sora sit him down he doesn't need to be walking around!" Joe turned his attention back to Kari. He had most of the cuts cleaned and ready to be bandaged. She was going to be alright.

"Come on Davis you shouldn't be moving around in that condition." Sora helped Davis over to where T.k. was kneeling by Kari and left him there to go check on the remaining Digidestined.

"How is she T.k.?" Davis could see the tears in T.k's eyes. Everything had fallen apart. They haven't been to the Digital World for over a year, for some of them a couple of years, and the first thing that happens is they get attacked.

"She isn't good Davis...Her breathing is shallow, her pulse is faded,she doesn't look li-" Before he could finish something had snapped T.k's head to the left. When he turned back Davis had tears rolling down his face and his fist was streched out in front of him. '_he...punched me?' _

"You're an idiot!" Davis screamed.

"Come again?" T.k's voice was full of confusion.

"YOU! ARE! AN! IDIOT! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU T.P.!" Davis was screaming as the tears began to fall to the ground...he turned his head to look at Kari, Joe was still hard at work...

"You're the Digidestined of Hope T.k. and yet...You're giving up on Kari. You think she is a goner. Joe is still working, and as long as he is here she will be fine. I have faith in him and in Kari. She wont give up that easily. Joe has the bleeding stopped and she is pretty much stabilized its all up hill from here. Just because things look bad doesn't mean that they are as bad as they seem. Kari will be fine! we need to put our time into seeing if everyone else is okay, so they can help with this fight." With that Davis slowly stood still in pain from his injuries, Grabbed T.k's arm and began to pull him towards Yolie who Sora was standing over talking to now.

"Davis really has grown huh?" Joe's attention snapped away from the two boys walking away to see Kari's head tilted to the side watching them walk.

"Kari? How are you feeling?" Joe placed a hand under her shoulder to help her sit up.

"Okay, thanks to you. I've actually been awake for a few minutes i woke up when Davis headed over here...He's changed." Kari said.

"Yeah...he has to. He's in charge after all. He is placing the team first. He is growing, learning, He's gonna be an awesome leader someday."

"He already is...we just don't give him enough credit."

"What do you mean?" Joe was moving down to Kari's legs bandaging them up now as they talked.

"Well, He's already done some pretty good stuff. He wasn't the best but when things got serious towards the end of our adventure. He pulled off alot of miracles and got serious along with the situation. He helped pull Ken out of his depression. He found the golden digiegg and now when ever it gets found it goes to him, like when we were in New york. He was also the only one of us not affected by MaloMyotismon's illusions, He helped our digimon pull us out of it...with out him i almost guarantee we would of lost." Kari let a small smile spread across her face. "OUCH!"

Joe only chuckled at the girl as she squealed. "Sorry wrapped it to tight. But it sounds to me you're giving him to much credit. He did alot of great things yeah but with out everyone we would of all gone down."

"Hey Joe!" Gomamon made his way to Joe's side. "We checked everyone else out and they are A-okay to go!"

"Really! That's great! Get them all in the same area! I'll get finished here and then we can figure out what to do from there!" Joe began wrapping faster while Gomamon left to relay the message.

"Alright thanks Gomamon! T.k. You and Davis get over to Yolie and wait there! we are going to get Mimi and Izzy!" Sora took off to find Izzy and Mimi. They were at the far end of the trail with Cody.

"Alright! Hurry back." Davis grabbed T.k. for support and made his way to Yolie. "Hows Hawkmon?"

"He'll be fine just a few cuts and bruises." Yolie picked up the bird like digimon just as Sora returned with the others. Only a few moments passed till Joe had returned with Kari.

"Okay here is the deal. Tai, Matt, and Ken are helping Raidramon fight off the honey-beemon right now. We need to take that chance to get out of here and meet back up at Gennai's now that Ken and Mimi have showed up.

"Well that would be kind of tough for you seeing as how you have us to deal with huh?" Davis spun to see Three more floating digimon. They were all identical, their wings were red and yellow with the design of flames and armor identical to Flamedramon's. "Shadramon, pleasure to meet you! welcome to the end of the road!"

* * *

><p>Digifreak92: Okay! that one took awhile :p but i got it up after a few hours...all of these were done before hand so i cant promise that they will update very fast from now on but i will try as often as possible. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP EM COMING! :) glad you guys enjoyed it!<p>

Davis: Of course they did...i'm here!

Digifreak92: But since your imaginary a can make you disappear!

Davis: Ahh SH-*PUFF*

T.k.-THANK Y-*PUFF*

Digifreak92: Be ready for the next chapter! i'll try to have it up before wendsday! R&R Thanks guys!


	5. The Truth of The War!

Digifreak92: HOLY COW! You guys really enjoyed the fic :P lol want to give a quick shout out to.

Lord Pata

TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed

Broken Juggernaut

crestoflight3

Not quite in this order but these were the first people to review and I'm glad you four enjoyed it !

Davis: Okay…they are pretty cool yeah.

T.k.: Thanks guys!

Digifreak92: So anyway that aside I've got a fic to write HERE IT GOES CHAPTER 5! dont own digimon or the charactes besides my own diabolical creations muahaha*cough cough* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The truth of the war!<p>

* * *

><p>"Well? Aren't you going to welcome us back? It's always polite to welcome your guests." The lead Shadramon floated closer as the gathered Digidestined backed away. T.k. leaned closer to Davis' ear so not to be heard.<p>

"What are we supposed to do Davis? Our digimon are too weak to fight right now…" T.k. never broke eye contact with them, but they seemed to hear him just fine.

"Of course you fool that was the plan all along. The power boosted digimon would attack leaving you weak and defenseless then we would strike while your digimon were weak!"

"Wait a second?" Sora was the one in the group to speak up this time. "What do you mean power boosted digimon?"

As if on cue one of the Shadramon busted past the lead. "He means they have more power than they were originally supposed to! You see they wear these rings around a part of their body and it boo-OUCH!" The lead Shadramon smacked him into the ground before he could finish.

"You, idiot! Lord Piedmon told us specifically NOT to tell them about the rings!"

All the original Digidestined quickly exchanged looks…"PIEDMON!"

"Oops…now you've done it boss!" The remaining Shadramon said floating on his back with his hands behind his head. He looked relaxed for a digimon about to do battle.

"Will you be quiet '34' I have this under control!" The lead Shadramon took a deep breath regaining his composure. "Alright so now you know who is calling the shots and a very key part of the plan, but, no matter. Because my team and I will dispose of you before you can retaliate." The lead was quick to pull the Shadramon out of the ground. "34 & 35! Make quick work of them!"

"Got it boss!" '35' was quick to make his way towards the group.

"Ugh…If we have to, I guess." '34' however took his time but still reached the opposite side of the group as '35' with incredible speed. "Ready '35'?"

"Let's do it!" Both Shadramon raised their armored hands and aimed at the group. "FLARE BLASTER" Light came from their hands and filled the trail leaving no room for shadows. The blinding light slowly condensed in their hands and shot out towards the group.

"WE'RE DONE FOR!" Yolie's cry could be heard out of the flashes of light.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING! AHHHH!"

"WHAT IS THA-*UFF*" '34' hit the ground and instantly vaporized into data.

"34! You BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! FLARE BLASTER!" The Shadramon fired three shots into the shining light only to hear all three bounce off something that sounded like metal.

"You have attacked and killed innocent people, just so you could remain alive under that monster, Piedmon's control! You cannot be forgiven and deletion is your fate! BEAST FANG!" without warning a blade was launched and as the light faded the thing the digidestined saw surprised them. One of the remaining Shadramon, '35' had a blade pinning it to a tree as it dissolved to data. Raising from its battle stance was Leomon…He calmly walked to the tree removing the blade and letting the dieing digimon fall to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The lead Shadramon charged forward and dealt a direct blow to Leomon's stomach. Or he thought, Leomon had his blade blocking the jab with the flat of his blade. With one movement he sent the Armor digimon spinning off the open trail. Moments passed and the digimon finally reemerged looking beaten.

"How dare I? I'm not the one who left the side of justice just to stay alive! You were a hero! Now you are nothing more than a disposable pawn to the one you call lord! You attacked innocent children while their guard was down! I thought even you wouldn't stoop so low." Leomon raised his hand and quickly sliced through the Shadramon and watched as he was deleted.

"L-Leomon?" Mimi moved forward cautiously. "Is it…Is it really you?"

"Mimi, stay back!" Davis reached out for her but was stopped by Joe.

"Davis. Hold on. On our first adventure there was a Leomon who helped and protected us. He died to save Mimi while fighting the Dark Masters though….I think this might be him re-hatched." Joe released his grip and Davis lowered his hand. He was on guard however. He had never seen or heard of this digimon helper before, and after that last attack he wasn't too trusting.

"Mimi…" Leomon slowly turned to face the pink haired girl. His head was slanted down below him. He almost doubled her size. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" The Lion/human digimon let his serious expression lighten and Mimi could almost detect a smile on the lions face. She took a moment to take in the sight. His lion's mane blew in the wind revealing the same scars he once had. The leather straps around his wrists and hands. The black pants and the belt with the lion's emblem belt buckle. Everything was in its place. He still carried that blade too…

"LEOMON!" Mimi rushed forward as Leomon got down on one knee and embraced the young girl. Tears fell down Mimi's face. The fur felt the same. It smelled the same. She let the familiarity wash over her. "You promised you'd come back…I waited a long time."

"I know. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm glad to see everyone is in relatively good shape. I also see some new faces." Leomon released Mimi and stood to move towards the group. "It's good to see you all again, safe and sound. Izzy… Joe… Sora… Matt… K-"

"Actually…It's me…T.k." T.k. had indeed grown to resemble his older brother quite a bit. One who hadn't seen them for so long would almost always get them confused. So T.k. was used to it.

"Hmm? Is that so? Well T.k. you have grown into a fine looking young man. Now then, I suppose that it is Matt and Tai battling down the trail there?" Leomon looked over the group to see a good distance away a large Canine and dinosaur fighting two Honeybeemon, along with a large black canine who Leomon didn't recognize. "And who is he?"

"He is Raidramon, my digimon partner. My name is Davis Motomiya, I'm the new digidestined leader." Davis stepped forward bowed and raised a hand towards Leomon, but Davis noticed something. Leomon's expression had completely changed. His eyes had slightly widened, and his focus…Had definitely shifted. He was studying Davis.

"So? You are Davis. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Leomon turned to Davis and took a firm grip of his hand but Leomon's hand easily dwarfed that of Davis.

"You've heard of me?" Davis didn't know whether to feel good or worried.

"Yes. I have heard quite a lot from Gennai." Leomon released the hand and turned back to watch the battle. "You must all head to Gennai's. I will take over the fight from here and send Tai, Matt, and the others after you. I will finish the fight and catch up! Go, Now! Guide them well Davis!" With that Leomon went from standing to sprinting down the trail towards the battle field.

"You heard him guys! Let's move!" Davis placed his arm back around T.k. and they began to walk the trail towards Gennai's home.

* * *

><p>*Battle field*<p>

"GUAHHHHH!" Greymon was thrown from his feet by the speed of the enemy. "DAMN! If these guys weren't so fast, this fight would be over!"

Raidramon bound over the downed dino and quickly let out an attack to give Greymon cover to recover. "THUNDER BLAST!" Raidramon was letting the attacks fly. Just as one connected he was hit from the side by the other.

"RAIDRAMON! GAHHH!" Garurumon was thrown from his protective stance over the humans and into the nearby Stingmon. "GUUUUH!" The two champions landed in a heap leaving Ken, Matt, and Tai open to the oncoming attack.

"PARALYZE STINGER!" The Honeybeemon moved in for the kill, stinger drawn.

"Not on my watch!" Greymon quickly placed himself in the way of the stinger catching it in his hand. "Now, since you can't move! NOVA FLAME!" Greymon opened his Jaws and flames began to poor out engulfing the small digimon completely. "That should do it." The flames disappeared and so had the digimon. "That's what I thought."

"Well think again!" Greymon tried to turn to see the Honeybeemon scorched but relatively unharmed behind him, but he was unable to move.

"What! What's happening!" No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get his body to respond.

"It's the effect of my stinger. Duh! 'Paralyze Stinger' kind of makes sense huh? You big dumb ass!" The Honeybeemon floated to the front to get a view of Greymon since he was paralyzed for the moment. "Now for the finisher! Take a deep breath, because here is my…POISON POWDER!"

"I gottem! THUNDER BLAST!" Raidramon launched himself over Greymon in time to hit the Honeybeemon before releasing the poison.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon leaped behind Honeybeemon, attacking him from behind to finish the job. "That oughta do it!" Garurumon tuned to leave, but was stopped by a stinger in the side.

"YOU REALLY THINK IT'S THAT EASY!" Honeybeemon removed his stinger and took to the sky. "THERE IS NO ONE HERE WHO COULD HOPE TO BEAT ME!"

"I bet I could!" Stingmon had quietly made his way around Honeybeemon and delivered a kick to his side sending him into the nearby brush. "Try learning a little modesty!"

"WHY YOU!" Honeybeemon floated out just a few feet above the brush. "Hey! Why don't you stop lying around and help me!" The second Honeybeemon quickly took action and knocked Stingmon out of the sky. "Now that's teamwork! Let's finish these guys and get out of here!" Before the Honeybeemon could move he felt a sharp pain in his chest. When he looked down he also saw a new 'sharp' accessory impaling him. "W-what the?" He slowly turned his head to see an arm covered in short fur barely sticking out from the brush under him. "Who's there!" He watched as Leomon emerged from the brush, his height bringing his head to eye level with the small Honeybeemon.

"Now…there IS someone here who can beat you. Tai, Matt, get your partners and follow the rest of the digidestined! I'll meet up with you after I finish this last pest!" Leomon ordered while flinging his wrist, launching the impaled digimon off his blade and into a tree where he dissolved into data.

"Leomon!" Matt and Tai seemed to be the same person. Their expressions of joy, surprise, wonder, and shock, mimicked each other almost perfectly.

"I SAID GO! NOW!" Leomon launched himself at the remaining enemy, leaving matt and Tai to grab their now De-digivolving partners. Once they had everyone Stingmon, and Raidramon loaded them onto their backs and took off after the rest of the group.

"Good luck children!" Leomon turned his attention back to the circling Honeybeemon. He lowered himself into his battle stance and stared straight ahead as if ignoring the digimon. Then at the last second he launched himself forward.

* * *

><p>*Back with the group*<p>

"Come on guys, just a little farther!" Davis shouted as he and T.k. made it to the top of a hill overlooking the plain in which Gennai's house was now located. He had already started regaining his energy and was no longer leaning on T.k. as much. It was strange. It was as if he had been healing quicker. The wound was still hot to the touch and painful…But he was walking again with both feet e=instead of hopping and T.k. was only there in case Davis lost his balance.

"Davis! I don't understand how an injured man can move so quickly and be so annoying!" Yolie shouted from the back of the group. Which was a good 20 or 30 feet behind Davis and T.k.

"Wow…What got into you Yolie?" Kari asked from a little ways a head of her. "Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Kari walked back towards Yolie and placed a hand on her shoulder using the other one to keep Gatomon held in place on her stomach. "I know you're upset about the attack but it wasn-"

"I'M NOT MAD ABOUT THAT!" Yolie looked down to see a red bird type digimon breathing softly in her arms. "He still hasn't woken up." A single tear fell from her face and hit Hawkmon's beak . He didn't move.

"Upamon hasn't either. You think it has something to do with those digimon's attacks?" Cody stepped forward. He was still focused on the unconscious in-training digimon in his arms.

"Well if it is, Gennai can tell us when we get there." Sora spoke up getting nods and agreements from the others.

"See guys! They will be fine we just need to get to Gennai's and get some rest!" Davis said with a fist in the air. He turned and started walking down the hill. It wasn't until he got half way down that he realized he was walking, perfectly, without anyone…'_Ok I should have been in the hospital after that….now I'm walking like it never happened?' _Davis slowly reached a hand for his bandaged side. He poked a exposed spot, and immediately regretted it. Davis fell to his knees in pain, the last thing he heard were screams and gasps of worry…then footsteps…and he was gone.

"Is he ok?" Tai hopped off of Raidramon's back just as the Canine dissolved back into Veemon. "Why is he one da ground?"

"He is hurt pretty bad Veemon." Joe said as he picked Davis up and placed him on T.k's back in a piggy back position. "Okay, don't walk to fast or you'll drop him, okay." T.k. nodded and stood from crouching and the group began walking towards Gennai's house.

"So how is Leomon?" Mimi turned to Matt who just shrugged. "Tai?" Tai turned to face her and smiled.

"He took one of the Honeybeemon out with ease. I'm sure he is fine." Tai looked forward again not realizing he had just left Mimi worried.

"LOOK! There it is!" Kari called out from the front of the group with T.k. "He is outside! Come on guys let's go!" Kari took off in a mad dash for Gennai's house with the wave of humans and digimon following close behind.

* * *

><p>"I see. Well, Leomon is a strong warrior, Mimi. I am sure he will return to us, unharmed, shortly." Gennai looked at Mimi and d,then turned to address the rest of the group. "I suppose you all are wondering what is going on out there?"<p>

T.k. merely nodded from where he sat on the couch next to Kari who had the unconscious digidestined's head in her lap. Davis had remained unconscious but Gennai was quick to reassure them that his vitals were stable and he would awaken soon.

"If you must know…It's War…"

"WHAT! WAR! Why is there a war, I thought everything was peaceful now!" Yolie shouted from the corner. The rest of the teenagers faces mirrored her concern.

"Well from what I understand some of you knew about this beforehand. Is that correct…Tai and Izzy?" Gennai turned to the two their faces hard and unwavering, Tai stood and looked from Gennai to the rest of the team.

"When I entered the digital world alone a year ago…me and Izzy were told of a coming war…we were told that this war would decide the fate of the digital world…we dismissed it and decided to deal with it when the time arose. This war is a part of the digital world and we felt that we had nothing to do with it." Tai got complaints and anger thrown at him from across the room.

"Well, It makes sense." Everyone stopped to see Ken with his chin in his hand thinking. "We weren't summoned for this war. Both incidents we had to have Izzy hack our way into the digital world or have Gennai open us a portal through the internet. We haven't been summoned to deal with any war so the digital world must not be in any real danger."

"Precisely what we were thinking Ken. Good observation" Izzy looked back down at his laptop he had just opened and spun it to face the group. "Look, from my computer, the gate is still locked. So if we tried to go through we would be denied access, but…if I do a little button dancing…There. The gate is open. I merely told it the digital world was in danger and it gave us access. So what Ken said, is I believe, spot on."

"So you see guys. We knew it might be a bad idea to come anyway…" Tai stopped and turned to Gennai who was deep in thought against the wall. He still retained his younger form but seemed to have, aged a bit. Some of his hair was turning white. "But what we didn't know…Is that Piedmon had ANYTHING to do with this."

Gennai stepped away from the wall realizing that Tai had slipped a question into that statement. "Yes. Piedmon has returned. No he has not regained his full power. And NO I did not see him as a threat at the moment." Gennai got many of the same angry looks from the teenagers as Tai. "But we have some information you might all like to know…As you all know, when the digital world is in danger it will reopen its' gates to allow, you digidestined entry. Well, we began to wonder why the digital world was yet to do that, because I believe the digital world is in great danger…so why doesn't the world its' self not realize?" Gennai moved to the window of his living room straight across from where T.k. and Kari sat with Davis. "We decided that it meant that there was something out there. Something we didn't know about, but the world did. After looking through the many databases at the core of the digital world and studying, asking questions and infiltrating the enemy base. We discovered something…This is a war in the making but as of right now…."Gennai was quick to turn to the others a look of anger and concern and wonder…"As of now…this is no war yet….It is an invasion."

"WHAT!" it seemed all of the digidestined had asked the same thing making a small smile spread across Gennai's face.

"But, Gennai, sir, What…I mean how could this be an invasion? If it is digimon against digimon where are the other digimon coming from?" Cody had kept his cool and like Izzy was gathering as much information as he could.

"Wait! You don't mean?" Kari looked to Ken who nodded.

"It's the dark ocean, Kari." Ken stood and picked up Wormmon. "We have to go. We are going to do some research on the Dark Ocean."

"Wait just a moment Ken." He caught Ken just in time to set Ken back down on the bench by the window. Gennai then turned to Kari. "Yes the dark ocean has re awakened. But as of that being where the digimon are invading from? You all completely miss understood. This is not an invasion of the digital world." Gennai looked them all over taking in the confusion until he came across a now up right Davis. And surprise hit him at the understanding in Davis' face.

"They are invading the human world." Not moments after that everyone noticed Davis' now conscious form. Gennai only nodded at the boy and the room went up in shouts of plans, ideas, denials, and arguments.

Gatomon then turned to Patamon and the other digimon sitting on the floor by the window. "They lose their cool easy huh?" Agumon crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You should see Tai on sloppy joe night!"

Veemon was quick to counter. "Or Davish in da kitshen tryin to make his noddles and messin up all of 'em"

Gabumon put a finger to his chin..."Matt is to boring to get worked up over that stuff."

"I HEARD THAT GABUMON! IM NOT ARGUING WITH ANYONE!" Gabumon saw Matt popping his head over the crowd and turned red. Biyomon was quick to let out a small laugh while still talking to Palmon and Hawkmon on the side. Armadillomon was sleeping...or he was trying to.

Agumon was suddenly leaning real close, with Veemon and Patamon. "I didnt know it was possible for you to turn that red through that blue fur?" all the other digimon let out a laugh that got their partners to shut up. but not with out getting them confused. Suddenly all the digimon and Gennai burst out laughing at the confusion that suddenly filled the room.

* * *

><p>Digifreak92:WOWWWY! Finally getting into a big part of the story line :P. Kind of a bad time to start laughing don't you think? ah well what do you expect. i just cant wait for the next chapter this one guy-<p>

Davis: Don't ruin it! They have been waiting!

T.k. yeah man you said you'd have it up wendsday!

Digifreak92: I know but work and other things didnt let it happen...plus i had a lazy day here and there lol.

Davis:You disgust me.

Digifreak92: Ouch! well guys ill try and have the next chapter up asap! :) thanks for reading! Read and review let me know how i did with the battle scenes and such ill try to make improvements along the way!

Agumon: About time i get something about me in here! you've been keeping the digimon out for all but the battle!

Digifreak92: I KNOW I KNOW! but im gonna work on that :P Hope you guys have a good weekend! Read and review! cant say it enough thanks for reading!


	6. The Confrontation

Digifreak92: Ok so back this week sorry for the LONG wait with graduation and stuff going on around here I've been busy with work and making a friends senior video :P again I'm really sorry about the wait! This chapter was really hard to do there is a lot going on in it so with all the chaos of graduation and work it's been tough finding the time. But to get it to you faster I split the original chapter in two maybe three I haven't decided yet :P

Davis: Well at least you're not making them wait tooo long. By the way….that was sarcasm

Digifreak92: do you want me to kick you? Cuz I will have no problem kicking you…anyway chapter 6! Don't own digimon besides MY characters in this fic. Read & REVIEW! DO IT…NOW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Confrontation<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we all agree on what to do right?" Tai said from the middle of the room. Things had finally calmed down after the huge argument and laughing fit. Tai had taken up the head as the leader again by request of Davis who didn't feel he was in any shape to lead, although…he could almost FEEL his body regenerating its self. Meanwhile Tai had come up with a battle strategy, that when they renter the human world, the team split into fourths. This way each team could pan out and take care of the north, south, east, and west quadrants of Japan. The teams were as followed. Davis, Ken, and Izzy would go to the northern quadrant, then Tai, Matt, and Sora to the southern. Kari, Yolie, and Joe would go to the east, while T.k., Cody, and Mimi would head west. They were to take down any enemy seen, if a digimon was in the real world…it was most likely there to fight. They planned to meet back at Tai and Kari's home after securing their areas. From there Gennai would transport them back to the digital world to talk about taking out the enemy's base of operations.<p>

"Look guys, this is our home, we cannot afford to get reckless. Tai and I placed you in these teams on purpose. Each of you will be with your DNA Digivolve partners. If it gets to crazy you call for back up and/or get out of there. We can't afford any mess ups." Matt looked to Gennai and Davis who just waved letting him know that everything that needed to be said had been.

"Alright let's get going!" Davis stood but was pushed back down by Gennai's hand.

"Relax, Davis. You need to heal a little bit first. You're still in bad shape." Gennai moved to a nearby desk and revealed a small box. "In this box are the digital world's BEST medical herbs and supplies. So Davis you sit. The rest of you need to head back to the portal and go back to the Human world."

"What! No, come on. I need to help them fight! I'm their leader…or their co-leader right now! They need my help." Davis stood looking down at Gennai and immediately his wounds began to flare dropping him to one knee.

"Davis, we know you want to help but your hurt-" Kari was quickly cut off by Yolie.

"You would only slow us down right now anyway. Suck it up and stay here and heal." Yolie then stomped out the door leaving all the others puzzled.

"What was that all about?" Ken asked, Kari only shrugged her shoulders as they began walking out the door.

"Look Davis. I know your eager to fight but you need to heal. When Gennai is done you can join up with Ken and Izzy, okay." Tai placed a hand on his good shoulder easily seeing the uneasiness in Davis. "I'm sorry Davis, but remember what I said, 'Being a good leader means making tough calls'." Tai quickly turned and made his way out of the door. They left Gennai, Veemon, and Davis, alone in the small house to clean Davis's wound.

* * *

><p>*Outside*<p>

* * *

><p>The group was making its way to the nearest gate. They had gotten a good distance away from the house but Tai had remained quiet in thought<p>

"Tai! Let's go, you're falling behind!" Izzy was at the head with Matt talking of the best way to handle Davis' absence.

"No, Izzy honestly I don't think it will affect us much." Matt said again crossing his arms.

"Look, He might not have made the best choices back there, but he and Raidramon changed the momentum of that fight! He is also key to getting Imperialdramon. We need him." Izzy hadn't broken away from the laptop. He had been crunching numbers since the truth of the war came out in the open.

"Look, even without Imperialdramon, we would be fine. I don't think we need him." Matt was being stubborn as usual.

"Matt even if you don't think he is useful, he saved our butts quite a few times in our last adventure." T.k. had made his way to the front. "He isn't the smartest but he's trying his best."

"I never said he wasn't T.k. I just don't think we need to change our battle strategy just because he isn't here."

"Well, I'm with Matt. All he has done so far today was slow us down. If we tried to pull him along in the fight in his shape…He would get us all killed." Yolie seemed to be as pissed off as ever.

"I don't think it's right to be talking about him like he is a burden." Cody tossed in while the group was silent for a second.

"Look Cody even if he was here we aren't talking about him like he is a problem." Kari said defensively.

"Speak for yourself Kari." Yolie walked past with her hands behind her head.

"Come on Yolie. That's going a little far don't you think?" Sora gently said. Yolie however wasn't happy with the comment.

"No! I don't think it was too far! HE is a cocky know it all! He thinks we always need him! Well we don't!" Yolie's face was almost completely red from yelling. She had obviously strained her voice, she moved away from the group with Hawkmon close in tail.

"Yolie my dear do you really think that Davis is useless? Veemon and he were quite the asset to the team." Hawkmon was trying his hardest but didn't seem to make any change in Yolie's behavior.

"Look, He might have helped out during our adventures, but he is always bragging about doing something good or how he saved us back then. He always brings it up and I'm sick of it! He thinks without him we are all helpless."

"Yolie, listen to yourself. Do you really believe that? It is Davis after all. I believe that was his way of just playing around. Davis might be a know it all, but he cares." Yolie and Hawkmon hadn't noticed just how far away they had wondered. When Yolie turned around she realized she was surrounded by trees. None of her teammates could be seen anywhere.

"Damn, Hawkmon. I think we went too far from the group. We better wait for them to catch up." Yolie turned only to see that Hawkmon was gone.

"Did you really mean that Yolie." She turned around again to find…Davis, Hawkmon standing beside him looking like he was trying to comfort him. "Do you honestly hate me THAT much?"

Yolie could feel the guilt building in her. She hadn't flat out said she hated him. But she might as well have. "Davis look I-"

"SAVE IT! I know how you feel. If you don't want me on the team, fine!" Davis looked down a Hawkmon who had his wing on Davis' knee for support. "And you! Get off me you little shit!" Davis gave a hard kick sending Hawkmon without warning back to just a few feet in front of Yolie.

"DAVIS! How dare you! What the hell makes you think you have the right!" Yolie looked up only to see the back of Davis' shirt disappear behind a tree. "Where do you think you're going! Get back here Davis!"

"Yolie? What's wrong? We heard you screaming!" Out of nowhere the team emerged and quickly took up a fighting stance. Kari being the first there noticed Hawkmon's injury. "Oh no is he ok?"

"I'm fine Kari dear, it's just a scratch." Hawkmon stood to his feet but realized he might have been wrong. A quick pain came from his wing and he knew he wouldn't be flying at the moment. '_something isn't right here.' _

"Are you sure you're ok Hawkmon? What happened to you anyway?" Gatomon asked jumping down from Kari's shoulder.

"It was Davis!" Yolie was looking at the ground where no one could see her eyes but the rest said enough… She was furious. "He kicked him…Hawkmon was trying to make sure he was ok….AND DAVIS KICKED HIM!"

"What!" Tai was taken back. He couldn't imagine Davis ever doing something like that. People might get mad but,…He had never heard of Davis doing something that cold….ever. "Wait. Yolie Davis is back at Gennai's healing. There is no way that could have been him…"

Tai turned and Kari was the first to realize he wasn't heading for the portal.

"Wait Tai! Where are you going we have to go back to the real world and fight!" Kari grabbed Tai's forearm but Tai turned around and gently pealed her hand off of him.

"I have to go check on Davis. Something just doesn't sit right with me on this." With that Tai continued walking and through the mess of trees he quickly disappeared from view.

"Tai! Tai! TAI! WAIT FOR ME!" Agumon passed Kari and began walking in Tai's footsteps directly behind him. As he walked he turned around. " Once we prove Davis is innocent me and Tai will be back fast! Don't wait up!" Agumon waved goodbye only to step on a branch and fell backwards onto his head. "OUCH!"

The last thing the group heard was Tai's laughs as Agumon began yelling at him for laughing at his fall.

"Okay. Now what? We've lost two people now. Do we just keep going?" Tk picked up Patamon and started towards the portal seeming to ignore Mimi's question

"Well the world is still in danger we can't just sit and wait for them to fix things." T.k. too disappeared behind the trees before he could be stopped.

"Well I'm going with Tai." Kari stood from being crouched next to Yolie and took off in the same direction as her older brother. "If Davis DID do this. I wanna give him a piece of my mind!"

"KARI! Dammit! Well I'm with T.k. we need to put the safety of the world first." Matt turned to run towards T.k. while the others just seemed to look at each other in silence.

"Alright. I'll go help find Davis. Cody, you, Joe , and Izzy should take the others and go to the human world and help with the fight. With three people looking it will definitely add to our chances if he is missing from Gennai's." Without another word Ken left after Kari and Gatomon, with Wormmon in his arms.

"Well you heard the man." Izzy stood to his feet and quickly packed his laptop into his backpack. "We better hurry and catch the others. We don't want them trying to fight this battle on their own." In an instant Izzy had taken off in the opposite direction as Ken leaving all the others still sitting there.

"Hey! Izzy, wait up!" Cody quickly made his way after with Joe, Mimi, Sora, and Yolie only walking so Cody was quickly out of sight.

* * *

><p>*With Tai*<p>

* * *

><p>"TAI! Wait up!" Tai turned around to see Kari holding a cat like digimon running towards him.<p>

"Kari? What are you doing you should have gone with the group." Tai placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're probably worried but-"

"We both were." Ken slowly came into sight from the same area Tai had seen Kari. "We just decided that it will be easier. If Davis isn't at Gennai's we will find him.

"Find who?" The three looked around for a minute. No one could be seen who said anything. "I'm up here boy genius." Immediately Ken knew who he was about to see. Only one person had been calling him that recently. All three looked up to see a very…depressed…looking Davis in the tree. Davis only gave a sorrowful smile.

"Davis! Hey man! Look you need to come down here! We got to talk!" Tai shouted up. Davis immediately started descending. After a few moments Davis swung himself to the ground off the lowest branch landing on his feet right in the group. Ken to his left, Kari in front of him, and Tai looking very uneasy to his right.

After a few moments of silence no one spoke, they only watched Davis. "Ok….? I'm going to guess this is about Hawkmon and Yolie…Isn't it…?"

"So it WAS you?..." Kari asked cautiously.

"Yeah…I don't know why I did it…they just both made me so mad…" Davis lowered his head in shame.

"Davis? Why? I've never known you to do something so cold…What's wrong with you?" Tai moved forward to place a hand on Davis' shoulder but it was slapped away.

"What's wrong with ME? I'm perfectly fine! Yolie is the one with the problem!" Davis leaned back against the tree and kept his eyes looking to the ground.

"Davis, you kicked Hawkmon and really hurt him. He was trying to see if you were ok. He's in pretty bad shape." Ken finally spoke up.

"Yeah? Well I don't see why I'm getting a lecture from someone who used to torture digimon!" Davis' eyes widened right after that statement, and Ken's whole facial expression changed. " Ken…I…"

"Davis! What the hell?" Tai seemed even more sure that there was something wrong…but he couldn't tell what.

"Davis, How could you say that!" Kari stepped forward and was trying to get Davis to look up from the ground at them.

"Save it Davis. I'm leaving. You can figure things out on your own!" Ken swiftly turned and made an exit from the group towards the digital gate.

"Davis, I can't believe you just said that to him. You were the first one of us to forgive him and accept him as a digidestined! Then you go and say that!" Kari wasn't the easiest person to get mad. Davis had realized that multiple times . There had been moments where he had made her frustrated and annoyed but it was rare for him to get her…mad. When Kari Kamiya gets mad all hell breaks loose. That's something Tai himself told Davis. Tai…he didn't look to happy with the situation either.

"Davis…What's up with you? Did Yolie really make that big of an impact? You're better than this." Tai to was one of the more easy going Digidestined…He had always stood up for Davis no matter what, when everyone else had doubt, Tai always believed Davis could pull through along with all the others. He entrusted Davis with the safety of the team and made him the leader.

"Look, Davis I know you're upset but-"

"SHUT IT KAMIYA!" Davis' face was red, he had passed his boiling point. Tai noticed instantaneously. Davis' whole personality had seemed to change….Davis never would have yelled at Kari, no matter what she did, especially in front of Tai. "Stop the whole goodie two shoes act! You're not fooling anyone! You get mad about what people say just as much as me! You think I'm stupid! Don't sit here and try to comfort me! You went behind my back! Tai told me everything!"

Tai again seemed to know exactly what Davis was thinking. "Davis! That's not gonna", Davis continued, lifting his voice over Tai's

"He told me about right after that trip to the beach house! You and T.k. dated for almost three months and hid it from me! You let everyone else know but you refused to tell me! I thought you hated me. Those three months were torcher! You just stopped talking to me! I didn't know why, Tai came and told me! He knew how I was feeling he is the only one who has ever really tried to help me. So don't start!" Davis began to walk away when Kari jumped in his way. Seeming like she didn't want to talk Davis grabbed her shoulder and violently pushed her into Tai.

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU!" Davis turned to see Kari being supported by Tai behind her. "You think I liked making you feel like dirt! NO. T.k. and I didn't want to hurt you. We knew you would have been hurt. I'm not stupid Davis! No matter how hard you try to hide it you still like me! And I knew what would happen….you would have done something similar to this." A small single tear…that's all Davis saw. He was about to apologize….when….

"If you were so scared I was going to find out…and do this…" Davis' expression again changed to one Tai had never seen. "You wouldn't have slept with him at my birthday party…" Kari's eyes instantly shot to Tai, he merely shrugged and Kari turned back to see Davis walking away.

"W-were…were you spying on us!"

"Kari…I'm not stupid either I had my suspicions. You obviously had some reason for avoiding me. It's also not technically spying when it's in my house. You snuck into my sisters old room…I didn't tell anyone…but it didn't change the fact you acted like a whore." Before Davis could blink, his head had snapped to the left. His right cheek was burning and Kari stood before him with tears in her eyes.

"YOU, ASS-HOLE, How dare you!" Kari was moving in for another slap when Davis was thrown back onto the ground a few feet back. Again Davis was surprised to see Tai standing above him. His fist had drops of blood, which if Davis was correct came from the now bleeding nose and lip he had.

"Davis, I've been by you ever since you became a digidestined, I've watched you're back and supported you in every decision you have made. So what made you think it was ok to spy on my sister!"

"You don't think I sat and watched do you!" Davis stood to his feet and quickly sent Tai back to the ground with a blow from the right. "I was suspicious! Not jealous, not curious, or anything like that! Once I figured out the truth I left. Did any of you see me when you left the party? I wasn't there for half of it! It was my own damn party!" Davis looked up at Kari and the wiped the blood away from his mouth and nose. Without saying anything Davis walked away leaving Tai with a bloody lip and Kari tear stained and broken.

"Now what…Tai…?" She slowly walked over to Tai as he rose from the ground.

"We meet up with the others. I'm not going after him after that. He isn't a part of this team right now." For the first time it seemed Tai was genuinely angry at someone other than the enemy. Together the brother and sister made their way through the forest towards their friends, completely unaware of the presence watching their moves.

"Just wait Digidestined; all will become clear when we meet. I promise, you helped me…I will help you to change things for the better."

* * *

><p>*Gennai's home*<p>

* * *

><p>"And….we….are…done! There you go Davis. Good as new! Now, Leomon here will take you back to the others, now that you are healed and ready for battle!" Gennai moved away as the auburn haired boy stood and stretched his arms.<p>

"That was fast! I bet the others haven't even made it to the portal yet! You ready Vee?"

"Letz do it Davish!" Together Davis, Veemon, and Leomon made their way out the door.

"Davis, instead of digivolving Veemon into Raidramon, hop on my back. You two will need your strength." Leomon bent over to allow the two on and with inhuman speed began to make his way for the teammates he had been forced to watch leave him. '_Don't start without me guys! I'll be there soon!'_

* * *

><p>*Digiportal*<p>

* * *

><p>T.k. and the rest of the team had finally reached the end of the trail and found their ticket home. Ken and the others had yet to meet up with them but they knew they needed to head into the battle before to many people were hurt. Just as T.k. raised his hand to open the gate…he froze…."Davis? You should be a Gennai's…how did you get here?"<p>

* * *

><p>Digifreak92:DUN DUN DUN! I'm sooooo sorry for the wait! I had the worst case of writers block :P and this is a MAJOR MAJOR chapter lol. So Read a review and feel free to take your guess as to what is happening who the mysterious stranger is and how Davis is in three places at once! I look forward to seeing if anyone knows the answer thanks for reading and ill try to get the next chapter up ASAP! So sorry again!<p> 


	7. The Confrontation Part 2

Digifreak92: hey guys I'm back sorry for the wait this writers block thing is killing me I am SOOOOOO SORRY! And there have been reviews that have asked about certain things and some of them will be confirmed in this chapter or the next…also jumping to conclusions is never good because you feel stupid when you're wrong lol so I wouldn't suggest it! I'm a writer who says things that get changed around in a twist a few chapters later! So anything can end up being a twist you didn't see ;) enjoy! :P

(P.s.) I said something last chapter about splitting this one into 3 which is what I'm going to do. So this will be the continuation of "The Confrontation" read and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Confrontation (Part 2)<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>There has been a strong disturbance for the last few weeks. Now it's finally coming out to play. Will you be ready to face it Davis Motomiya? The fate of worlds lies in your hands. You must lead your team to victory no matter the cost! Things will only grow in difficulty and worsen in pain from here out my friend…can you face it all?<em>

"Sire, they are heading for the gate. Are you ready to move?" A small cloaked digimon carrying a staff stood before a much taller and wider cloaked figure. They stood over the forest from a rock ledge. Everything was visible. He could see the spec that was Davis and Leomon growing in speed and gaining on the mass of Digidestined below them. He had noticed that besides Davis, three of the digidestined and their digimon were missing.

"Hmm, Yes I believe we are. You know the plan…Wizardmon…go, now!" with that the smaller digimon vanished without seeming to have moved, but not moments later…another form took its place by the Digidestined's side. "Now it's my turn." With that he turned towards the sun to see Davis riding on Leomon's back. Closer than ever, but still far enough off the team wouldn't even hope to see him for at least a few more minutes.

* * *

><p>*Gennai's home*<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmmm. I understand. We are in a similar situation. The digidestined have been divided. And Piedmon has made his move FAR before we expected. I have not had time to search for another suitable candidate. "<p>

Gennai was speaking to his computer and on the screen was Azulongmon, A long Blue mass of energy that took the shape of a dragon. 11 orbs circled his body. He originally had twelve but one was given to the digidestined long ago to help fight against the Daemon corps. "We told you not to lolly gag around Gennai! This is a serious matter! Your body can no longer take the strain for this kind of battle! Even here in the digital world with the data adding to it, your power is no stronger than a Champion now. Find your replacement before the worlds are destroyed!"

"Of course my friend, the search has already been started. But the chances of finding someone with such abilities again…will not be easy. I cannot promise he or she will be a perfect fit. Also the training period will have to be very intense. This job was given to me with far too little time my friend."

"Then do your best. We will try to help hold off the enemy for as long as possible. But it will be difficult for us to do much from here."

"Of course, things will move as fast as I can make them. Be careful, and stay safe. We can't afford to lose any of you in this war."

"Well with that we will part ways for the time Gennai. You have your job and we have ours. God speed." The screen went black but Gennai continued to stare for a few moments. '_things really have gotten out of hand this time around. I just hope you all can handle it this time.'_ With one motion Gennai left the room and disappeared into the darkness of his basement.

* * *

><p>*With Davis*<p>

* * *

><p>"We are almost there Davis. Do you both have a plan?" Leomon called over his shoulder as the wind blew his mane back.<p>

"Almost!" Davis turned again to look at Veemon on Leomon's opposite shoulder to his left. "So…do we have a plan?"

"Shplit up and kick shome butt!" Veemon let go with one hand and gave Davis the thumbs up.

"Then let's move it Leomon!" Just as Davis shouted those words Leomon came to an immediate halt. "WOW! Leomon what was that about!"

"We have company." Davis popped his head over to see a tall figure in a black cloak a blade was the only thing seen sticking out of the blackness under the hood.

"Leomon, leave the boy and digimon. GO to help the others." Leomon was a little taken back. Davis could tell that Leomon was on his toes. Something was off about this guy, but he didn't know what.

"Davis run! I'll hold him off!" In moments Leomon took up a fighting stance and leaped towards the intruder.

"HA! Good luck!" The stranger only lifted a hand, catching Leomon's blade in a metal gauntlet. It looked almost effortless as Leomon was thrown to the side like a rag doll.

"Veemon let's go!" Davis pulled himself together and got his digivice and D-terminal out.

"Right! Letsh do it!"

"Stop! I do not wish to fight you. There will be time for that later I assure you. I came here to tell you what needs to be told."

"Huh? So you came…surprise attacked us…sent our body guard flying through the trees out of sight…all to talk? Yeah like I'm gonna buy it! Veemon, now!"

"Veemon Digivolve to!" Veemon was engulfed in a white light that began mixing into a bluer shade. His small blue body grew greatly in size easily dwarfing Davis. His arms and legs were more muscular and built for battle. He had also sprouted white wings on his back and a blade from his snout.

"Exveemon!" The tall Man dragon type digimon quickly moved in front of his partner to protect him. Davis could feel his determination flowing over him, and Exveemon refused to let his partner and best friend be harmed again.

"Davis. Get away from here! I'll take care of tall, dark, and creepy over here!" He was a warrior digimon, built for battle, and like a true warrior he never let his enemy leave his sight, but the sound of footsteps getting further away told ExVeemon what he needed to know. "Now it's just you and me." With that Exveemon lunged for his opponent who still hadn't moved a muscle….

* * *

><p>*TK*<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd stood there in silence everyone watching Davis standing in front of the portal. "Davis? What are you doing here?" Before T.k could get an answer he saw a flash of purple and red, then something making contact. It took the crowd a moment to realize Yolie had stepped forward and not just slapped, but punched Davis, square in the nose.<p>

"You, ASSHOLE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO HAWKMON!" The rest of the digidestined watched in silence waiting for Davis' reply as he got up from the ground.

"Yolie, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. When Hawkmon touched me it scared me at first, so I reacted. You can't blame a guy for that can you?"

"YOU BET I CAN!" Yolie was moving in for another punch when a black robbed figure appeared in the way and Yolie's fist met with his metal staff. (Which caused Yolie a lot of discomfort.) "OUCH!"

Everyone quickly took a step back at the appearance of this new embodiment, HE stood about shoulder height to Davis and wore a Black robe which hid his face from sight.

"Oh great. A mysterious stranger, how original." Gomamon got a quick jab to the back of the head from Joe.

"I assure you. I am no stranger. I have come to explain this boys behavior to all of you." The man in black vanished only to appear behind Davis and push him forward with the bottom of his staff. He then knocked the back of Davis' legs causing him to fall to his hands and knees before the crowd. "This boy here…

* * *

><p>*Gennai*<p>

* * *

><p>"….Virus?" Gennai was in front of a very old looking computer typing away at codes and equations. He had been researching since the conversation with Azulongmon. The blue dragon digimon assigned to the east quadrant. "After all this time, it returns to the worlds…I fear for you now children…beware…the danger could be anywhere. "<p>

* * *

><p>*Davis*<p>

* * *

><p>"Sooo? You're saying that there is something out there called the Digi-virus? And it's after my friends hearts?" Davis sat before the cloaked figure before him legs crossed, he held his chin in one hand and rested the other on his left knee. Davis sat in this position staring at the sky for some time before Veemon spoke up.<p>

"Shounds like a bad video game shtory line ta me." Veemon said…the cloaked figured turned to Veemon's location. He had tied Veemon to a tree using some vines. It was quiet amusing to see after Davis had realized the man was not there to harm him. To make it even funnier he tied him upside down. Leomon sat next to him blade still drawn, just in case. Somehow Davis could tell that the man was somewhat happy with this. He could almost feel the satisfaction coming out of the cloak.

"Hm. I assure you. This is no game. The Virus is quiet the enemy. It nearly destroyed the Digital world years ago. It did so much damage it cause the worlds too-"

"Stranger!" All attention was shifted to the giant lion type digimon off the left of the trail. Leomon's eyes stared at the man with fixed determination. "That is not something we digimon are to discus."

"You're telling me what I can and can't talk about?...Ha….haha…HAHAHAHA! Amusing that you think you could stop me…But none the less. I will stay quiet about that, it is not the reason I came."

Davis spoke up from the rock he sat on still his lags were crossed and his hands pressed down on his knees. "So why are you here then? To waste my time?" A sudden realization hit Davis and he bolted past the man. "You were just here to slow me down. My friends are already fighting I should be there not here!" Davis ran as fast as he could, quickly then realized he couldn't feel the ground on his feet. Looking down he noticed he was off the ground. And his shirt collar was pulled against the front of his neck.

"You idiot! If I wanted to help them, don't you think I would have just killed you! NO! That is not my purpose here." Setting Davis down he pointed back to the rock Davis was sitting at. Davis quietly made his way back and sat in the same positions as earlier. "Now sit there, shut up, and listen! There is some things that need to be said before you go get yourself killed in battle." Walking back to Davis he again sat down directly in front of the boulder Davis was on.

"geesh. Think he coulda been any harsher?" Veemon said watching the happenings in front of him.

"Being harsh is sometimes needed in these situations. Now listen closely…I must tell you a prophesy."

* * *

><p>*T.k.*<p>

* * *

><p>"You're joking! Davis, how could you!" Davis stood motionless as Sora started to question him.<p>

"It really isn't that big of a deal….He is only doing what he sees fit. The prophesy predicts…so he is actually doing no wrong here." Wizardmon, who still had not revealed himself to them all, stood beside Davis. "He is doing what he is meant to do. That is to find his way to stop the war. This boy… is no longer a digidestined."

The crowd all started to exchange glances. Finally T.k. stepped forward, directly in front of Davis. The two boys stood face to face. Both expressionless and blank, but they seemed to be reading each other. Things had changed since their last adventure, T.k. and Davis had grown close, they often spoke about their shared feeling for Kari and poured their hearts out to each other more than once, things had seemed to be looking bright for the two…until recently Davis stopped talking to T.k. about his problems.

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

* * *

><p>"Davis! Hey dude wait up!" T.k. was running down the hallway of the school dodging and ducking under people. It was the last month of school and things were getting chaotic. The digidestined tried to get together multiple times but never got the chance with finals and essays to study for. All of them seemed overly busy and never had the chance to do anything, Davis being the only exception. With the Championship game coming up and him being the current captain of the team….only because the old captain flunked out…he was given and extension for that week's assignments. T.k. had finished early and wanted to hang….but Davis just walked away. "Come on Davis. What's wrong?" T.k. finally caught up with Davis at the door of the school. It was nearly time for it to end and for Davis to start practice. "Dude what happened last night? You keep ditching parties." As a matter of fact Davis hadn't even been to a party, the last one was his own birthday party back in August. "Dude what's been up with you lately?"<p>

"Nothing man I'll be fine. I got to go to practice; I'll tell you some other time ok." Davis gave T.k. the signature grin and walked out of the door leaving him baffled.

"He's been off and on like this since his birthday. I would of thought Davis would have bounced back from whatever was bothering him by now…but he won't even talk to me anymore either." T.k. turned to see Ken Ichijouji standing against a nearby locker. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be focusing everything on what was wrong with Davis.

"Ken!" T.k. walked over to the boy and hand shook his hand. Since the adventures they hadn't seen the boy genius much. He had been focusing on school. Since the dark spore became inactive he had lost a little bit of its help at sports and school work, so he stayed busy to keep his parents proud and keep his grades where they were. As of sports…Davis' team had actually gone toe to toe with them a few times and managed to beat them once. Now the championship game was coming up and both Ken and Davis were the captains of the team. "It's been awhile huh? But why are you here Ken? Shouldn't you still be in school?"

Ken returned the smile breaking his attention away from where Davis had stood. "It has, and no. My school got out at 12:30 today for some school yard construction they are doing. I just came to make sure me a Davis understand that this Championship game is strictly business.

"Yeah? Well…good luck. He hasn't talked to anyone all week." T.k. and Ken both just seemed to stand there, neither one knowing what to do about the boy's behavior.

"We will have to think of something. The championship game is in 4 days. If he isn't out of this state by then he won't be able to play to his fullest, which will make my win a hollow victory."

T.k. turned and merely cocked on eyebrow at the remark. "Is that all you care about?" Not a moment's hesitation and Ken's eyes grew wide and he began trying to explain himself.

"No, no, no! I just meant well. He- or…I would have….i mean….Ahh crap." Ken lowered his head in shame as T.k. busted into laughter catching more than a few students attention.

* * *

><p>*end FLASHBACK*<p>

* * *

><p>While that had been a good chance to become closer to Ken….Davis had continued to grow further from T.k. None of the digidestined were ever able to figure out why he had become like he was. He had more insight and logic. There were times where the old Davis would come back and everyone would be so happy to see him…then in a flash he would disappear. It had gone on for almost a year now. Yet no one, not even the dream girl Kamiya herself could get it out of him and T.k. had been a witness more than once to her attempts. Now the two friends stood face to face and neither one seemed willing to back down from the confrontation at hand. "You know we have do this…it will happen one way or another. It's been in the making for almost a year now. One of us has to give in…" T.k. seemed to be taken back by Davis' words. He seemed so different like he was possessed…but T.k. was the bearer of hope and always had a strong sense for a dark presence…and even the cloaked digimon or man that stood before him wasn't giving one off.<p>

"What do you mean? Why does one of us have to give in? Give in to what?" T.k. was more confused now than ever. Finally something really set him on edge. The anger….the anger building in him that shouldn't be there…he was growing angrier at Davis, wanting nothing more than to push him aside and get to the human world. _"This doesn't make sense! WHY IS HE DOING THIS! AND WHY AM I SO DAMN PISSED?" _ T.k. could feel sweat on his forehead. Every second his eyes were on Davis, Davis seemed calmer, but he grew more irritated. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU JOIN SIDES WITH THE ENEMY DAMMIT!" Davis took a step back, not quite sure what was about to happen. But T.k's outburst had definitely caught him off guard.

"You see me as an enemy T.k?" The cloaked man or digimon (they were still un sure) had stepped forward. "You see me as an enemy, Some see me as neutral and some see me as a very reliable ally. You are indeed the first to see me as an enemy though…so I apologize."

"I don't give a damn! You said you don't plan to help the human world! U said that u didn't care to help, you refused. You had no feeling about it in anyway. That it made no difference! That doesn't make you an ally to me! And if you aren't an ally, you're an enemy!" The digidestined all seemed on edge. They were missing three of their teammates. And one had joined sides with a neutral cause. (Well, as far as they knew anyway.) They were short four of the team. And they were about to go up against an army. What were they going to do?... T.k. couldn't help but let his anger out and in one motion…He made his move…punching straight past the cloaked man and knocking Davis flat on his back.

"T.k. Do you realize what you have just done?" The cloaked man moved forward only steps away from the blonde haired boy. "You've given into the Virus…you are doomed to a life of sorrow now my friend….I'm deeply sorry." Not even a second past and the cloaked man and Davis vanished from where they were.

* * *

><p>*Davis*<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean…give into Hope?" Davis had been listening more so than for any school project but the confusion on his face easily told everyone he didn't understand any of the prophesy.<p>

"Its obvious, think of your digidestined's symbols." The whole group, including Veemon were getting a little impatient with Davis' lack of understanding.

"So you mean I have to give into T.k….i would make a gay joke but that would be bashing myself." Davis sat with his arms crossed and seemed to be in deep thought about everything he was told…

* * *

><p>*Flashback*…..again!<p>

* * *

><p>"You are the leader of the digidestined…it is your job….your duty to-"<p>

"HA! You shaid duty!" A split second later something had cut the vines holding Veemon upside down to a tree and he fell onto his head.

"Like I was saying, you are the leader; you protect your people no matter what. Correct?"

This was something everyone knew and admired most about the auburn haired goggle boy. Even in the face of death Davis would be visibly terrified but in a single moment he could swallow that fear and be ready to take on any challenge. The crest of courage was obviously suiting him well. "Of course, if my friends are in danger, I'll do whatever it takes to save them, even if it kills me!"

"You are willing to die for these teammates of yo-"

"They aren't teammates. They're my family. So yes I would put down my life for them. As long as someone is willing to carry on ill stay behind and hold the enemy off with everything I got!"

"Then let me ask you this Davis." Veemon and Leomon seemed to be watching very cautiously as this man (or digimon) tried to get inside Davis' head. "Why kill one…to save one…what would be the difference in that? Why would you die to keep another from it? Would you not be able to do more as the leader than the others?"

"I'm not that kind of leader. I'm not in charge because I'm stronger, definitely not because I'm smarter, and not because I'm any better than any of them. I'm the leader only because in the face of danger the "Courage" Tai taught me to have helps me to keep a level head, and the "Friendship" Matt gave me doesn't allow me to leave anyone behind or put them into pointless danger. I have to make the tough calls and if that means dying to save even one of them that's what I'll do!" Davis had a look of determination, a look that seemed to completely satisfy the man/digimon. Along with Leomon, The lion type digimon had sat in the same position listening to Davis' answer, and what an answer it was. _'you are quiet the leader Davis. I just hope the others see that soon.'_

"Then Davis….will you be able to give into hope?" Leomon watched as all understanding seemed to drain from Davis' determined stature.

* * *

><p>*Tai &amp; Kari*<p>

* * *

><p>"Kari, will you slow down!" Tai was moving at the same pace with Kari but he was far behind do to the fact he had been stopping to wait for his digimon partner Agumon. "Look I know you're upset but we can't go into a fight without being prepared mentally either!"<p>

"You just don't get it Tai! I'm more than just upset!" Tai had seen Kari upset before but it was true…she seemed to be more than just angry. Something else was going on and he needed to find out what.

"Tai? Maybe we need to just let her have some space." Agumon had caught up with Tai again leaving them even further behind. Tai stood there for a moment contemplating what he needed to do before nodding and letting Kari walk out of sight.

"I don't know what to do Agumon. She's my sister, this is the first time I haven't been able to give her some kind of advice." Tai sat next to Agumon, the orange digimon quickly took a seat next to him.

"She is getting older Tai. All the digidestined are and if I learned one thing from you while you were growing up. It's that everyone will always care about each other….they just need space sometimes. Let Gatomon handle this one." Tai placed his head in his hands looking down there was a small amount of water coming out from under the rock they were on. He looked up and realized they had wondered pretty far off the trail. There was a stream right next to them. It flowed down a small slope and into a pond or lake, Tai could see through some branches. The ground was covered with dead leaves and it seemed they were in a completely different area then when they left Davis. He was really taking in the surrounding when he heard a shout.

"Agumon did you hear that?" Tai turned around to see that Agumon was gone. "Agumon? Dude, where'd you go?"

"SHH! Tai come here!" Tai looked around for a minute until he saw an orange tail sticking out from a bush. Obviously Agumon, so Tai made his way to him. "Look Tai. Isn't that Davis?"

"What? We just left Davis, like three miles in the opposite direction. That can't be." Tai poked his head through the bushes and sure enough there sat Davis' they were looking at him from his left. And on the other side of him they could see Leomon and Veemon. "What the?"

"Then let me ask you this Davis. Why kill one….to save one, what would be the difference in that? Why would you die to keep another from it? Would you not be able to do more as the leader than the others?" Tai's attention was completely on Davis now. The determination in his eyes put Tai at ease. He wasn't that stranger they just talked to. He was back to the way he needed to be. The strong, friendly Davis they all knew.

"I'm not that kind of leader. I'm not in charge because I'm stronger, definitely not because I'm smarter, and not because I'm any better than any of them. I'm the leader only because in the face of danger, the "Courage" Tai taught me to have helps me to keep a level head and the "Friendship" Matt gave me doesn't allow me to leave anyone behind or put them into pointless danger. I have to make the tough calls and if that means dying to save even one of them that's what I'll do!" Tai was left breathless. Davis had said stuff like this before just to seem cool, but there was something about this time. _'would you really die for us Davis?...I hope you never have to answer that question…Your turning into one hell of a leader.' _ Tai slowly moved away from the bush pulling Agumon with him. Together the two left the scene smiling.

"I knew there was something off about Davis."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked, he didn't quite understand what Agumon was saying.

"Well my big nose isn't just for show! That Davis had a different smell." Agumon just smiled.

"You mean like beans or something?" Tai's face went to one of disgust and confusion.

"NO! I mean, the Davis we talked to….was a fake."

* * *

><p>Digifreak92: I AM SOOOOOOOOO SOORRRRYYYYY for the wait guys this chapter was SO HARD! Lol but here it is finally finished and ready to be read. One of the biggest chapters in it. I'm no longer working so there should be more soon. But I just had vacation so there is a little bit of why it took so long :P I hope you enjoy it and please no one jump to conclusions. There are lots of twists and turns in here. And its just getting started ;) ill try and get the rest done ASAP! I love you guys for reading and reviewing so keep it up! Love you guys! Thatnks sooo much!<p> 


	8. The Confrontation Part 3

Digifreak92: Hey guys I'm back again SO sorry for the long ass wait. I'm off work for awhile and school is out. Again I'm sorry it took so long last chapter with Vacation and being sick I just wasn't in the lets type chapter after chapter mood ya know :P but I'm back and ready to keep you busy with reading this story so read a review and let me know what you think! This is the final part of the Confrontation trilogy of chapters that I did!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Final Confrontation<p>

* * *

><p>It seemed as if Davis had finally understood what the stranger meant when he asked "Would you give into Hope?" The realization in his eyes told Veemon and Leomon what they needed to know.<p>

"So what are you saying...I have to die in T.k's place?" Davis had said he would die for his teammates a hundred times before, but this was the first time he had been asked about a specific teammate. Let alone it was part of prophesy, so he basically knew he was going to die.

"No…It is your decision Davis. You decide who lives or dies in this fight. I can only tell you this…the decision will decide the fate of the worlds….and your friends." With this the man stood up from where he had been sitting for what seemed like hours now. "You are the leader Davis. All of your decisions will affect the outcome of this battle. This war is a dangerous one. Sacrifices will be made and blood will be spilt."

"How are you so sure of this? How can YOU act as if you know the future" Leomon had spoken up now that the conversation seemed to be ending.

"See the future….no that's not what I'm doing. I'm only relaying what the digital world has told me of prophesy. To see into the future I would have no need to be here. I would already know what Davis is to do and the need to warn him would be nonexistent." The stranger looked back to Davis and Veemon who now stood in front of the boulder they were sitting on. The digimon stood well over triple Davis' size and double Leomon's. He simply nodded to the boy and suddenly he was gone.

"What the!" Davis looked around for a moment before looking at his partner who was doing the same thing as Davis….franticly looking for the Digimon. "Forget it Vee…He's gone." Veemon seemed to easily except this and continued forward with Davis towards Leomon. "We have a war to get to."

"Right you are. Get on." Now standing, Leomon kneeled down and allowed Davis onto his back again, with Veemon grabbing the opposite shoulder on the right. "Hang on….we have a lot of time to make up."

* * *

><p>T.K.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok so we wait here for Tai and the others. Then we make our move. From the information I've been gathering, I can't see anything to out of whack with the human world right now…but it's a bit fuzzy over Odaiba. We have to assume that it's due to enemy interference…so prepare for a shock when we get home….something tells me it won't be pretty." Izzy sat down next to the television that would serve as the portal to the human world. Izzy then waved his hand motioning for Matt to take over from there.<p>

"Ok now, here is the deal. With Davis out of the picture we have to switch the teams up a bit. Kari, Yolie, and Izzy will take the north. Cody, T.k., and Joe will head east. Tai and I will head south Solo. Sora, Mimi, and Ken will go to the west. We have no idea if they have attacked yet or if they are still planning it. That means stay on your toes, if you find an enemy above champion level. Do not fight it without notifying the other teams. If they have attacked….we divide and concur. Understood? Watch each other's backs Joe will hand out some basic first aid kits when we get there…any injuries too bad you retreat and find him. Got it?" Matt looked around and could not just see but almost feel the team's nervousness spreading like wild fire Mimi, Sora…Cody, Yolie; everyone seemed to be on edge from the looks of them…But T.k. He was a different story. He seemed calm and ready to fight. The anger from before had left his eyes and he had seemed to return to himself…for the most part…

"The fights going to be a long one guys. We don't know how many digimon are in this fight but we have to assume they're well over our numbers. Davis is out of commission for the moment so we move out now."

Everyone had stood at the arrival and announcement Tai had just made. Kari and Ken were behind him both with looks of determination on their face. Agumon just watched, He wanted to clear Davis' name before the fight…but he had promised.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Tai and Agumon had found their way back to Ken and Kari who sat while Wormmon and Gatomon talked a few feet away. It seemed to be a very intense conversation. Agumon decided he would make his way there while Tai went to Ken and Kari. As Agumon went through the trees and leaned against one only a foot away he could clearly hear the frustration in Gatomons' voice.<p>

"No. Davis betrayed us. And if I learned anything from Myotismon it's that giving someone a second chance is ok. But a third or fourth is asking for trouble." Gatomon had her back turned to Wormmon and had been so into the conversation she hadn't noticed Agumons' approach. She seemed to not even hear his footsteps.

"True but Davis wasn't acting himself. There is something wrong here. I don't believe Davis would do that to Ken. They're best-friends." Wormmon looked at Agumon seeming to give him the floor to say his opinion.

"There is something going on guys. That Davis we saw wasn't real." The moment "REAL" came out of Agumons mouth Gatomon spun around. The confusion could be felt from both the other digimon.

"What do you mean wasn't real? I could smell him. He smelt the same way he did after his soccer games, just awful!"

"I smelt him to….but when Tai punched him the blood wasn't his. I've been around Davis when he was bleeding lots of times. I know what it smells like. Then later Tai and I saw Davis talking to a man with Veemon and Leomon. Veemon wasn't with him when we talked to him which didn't make any sense. And This Davis smelt just like the one that had helped me out of a tree earlier today…."

Gatomon stepped forward as she started to understand. "Long story short…we were tricked."

"I knew Davis couldn't be so cold! Wait till I tell Ken!" Wormmon turned to make his way to his partner when he was scooped off the ground and held in the air by Tai.

"Hold on you guys." Tai set Wormmon down back on the root he was on before. "We have a reason to believe we were tricked but right now let's keep it on the "DL" ok. No one says anything until we know for sure."

"But Tai! I told you that fake was a digimon. The blood smelt like data! It was a fake!"

"Agumon I understand. You need to relax. If the enemy was able to trick us like that they obviously have eyes on us which means if we get excited about Davis not being an ass and go find him they are gonna know that we are onto them. Right now we have the element of surprise and need to keep it that way."

Agumon lowered his head and seemed to be upset about the whole thing. "But everyone is still going to be mad at Davis. Even if the real one shows up to help fight no one will trust him after that!"

"Agumon if he shows up I will let everyone know that it was a trick but until then everyone needs to go along with their plans and see what they were trying to do."

"…..Fine!"

"I hope you know what you're doing Tai." Gatomon retreated from the conversation and went back to rest on a now sobbing Kari's shoulder.

"That is a well thought out plan Tai."

"Thanks Wormmon you can go on back to Ken I just need you to stay quiet about this for a little bit ok."

"Sure thing Tai it's been awhile since I felt like a member of the team, with Ken being busy and all." Wormmon dropped from the root and made his way to Ken who was now standing next to Kari trying to comfort her.

"I don't know if I can keep from telling Tai. Look at them." Tai turned to Agumon while he stared at Ken and Kari. "They don't deserve to think he betrayed us. Davis doesn't s deserve to think we are all mad at him when he is innocent."

Tai turned back to see Ken kneeling in front of Kari holding her hand. "IF it comes down to it I will tell them the truth…but for now we are going along with the plan until I change my mind….you need to promise me you won't say a word." Agumon looked up to see Tai starring down at him and continued to stare with the same intensity…finally Agumon seemed to give up and just nodded as he walked past Tai towards the others.

* * *

><p>Flashback end*<p>

* * *

><p>Agumon moved to the rest of the digimon and joined into their conversation while the Digidestined got prepared for the worst. He quickly moved over to Gatomon and Wormmon who had distanced themselves from the rest of the digimon.<p>

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Gatomon seemed lost in thought and Wormmon seemed a little annoyed.

"Everyone deserves a second chance! You guys all forgave Ken and I, why should Davis be any different." Agumon thought about it for a minute and realized Wormmon was completely right. They had forgiven the man who tried to enslave all digimon.

"Its simple, Wormmon, it's just too hard when it's someone you thought you knew. Then they turn around and betray you like that. Davis watched T.k. and Kar-"

"We can't be so sure, if that Davis was a fake. He could be lying to get what he wants from the team, total distrust." Agumon stepped closer continuing as he approached. "I'm telling you guys. There was something off about all of this from the beginning.

"What was off Agumon?" Agumon swung around to see Tentomon standing with his head cocked sideways, looking at them with a confused expression. (as much of a confused expression as can be made by a robot.) "Why did you all seclude your selves?" Tentomon could see the surprise on their faces at the sudden new comer. "What did I say? Do I have circuit showing!" Tentomon began franticly searching himself to make sure he wasn't falling to pieces. Agumon had to quickly move to Tentomon and calm him down.

"No! Tentomon, stop it! Calm down! It's just." Agumon thought for a moment and saw the look on Wormmon and Gatomon's faces. Quickly noting there was no protest from them he turned back to the dazed robotic bug sitting before him. "Go get ALL the other digimon and bring them over here….there is something going on here."

Tentomon looked back and forth from the three digimon and within moments had the digimon all rounded up about 50 yards from all of the humans. "What's this about Agumon? What's going on?" Gabumon was the first to speak. After all the other digimon were also complaining.

"There is something going on that you all need to be aware of, especially you, Hawkmon." Everyone turned to see Hawkmon in the back still holding his injured wing. The impact had almost broken the small bird like bone in his wing. "You were the worst victim in what has happened and I think the Digimon need to know the truth so that we can help our partners make some decisions in the near future…this meeting is about Davis."

Suddenly the crowd went up in shouts. Only a select few remained calm. Gatomon, Wormmon, and Agumon stood on a higher area so the other eight digimon could see their leader clearly. "Why are we talking about him? After what he did I think it's pretty obvious no one is happy." Patamon sat to the side seeming very upset about the subject. Knowing for the most part, it being T.k's emotions rubbing off on him Gatomon decided to tell him. "Because, Davis is innocent. He didn't kick Hawkmon."

"What! Are you calling Hawkmon a liar?" Gabumon seemed a little confused and stood up for his victimized friend.

"Yeah! He even came by and told us the he was sorry for kicking him. He was only scared."

Agumon simply looked at Wormmon and Gatomon. "What do you mean? The fake headed the opposite direction after we left him. When did you see him?"

Biyomon realizing something didn't fit began to believe the three digimon and spoke up. "He showed up while you guys were looking for Davis. Only about twenty minutes ago…."

"that's not possible. He would have had to make it here in record time PAST, Agumon, Kari, Tai, and I." Gatomon began running the numbers in her head and nothing added up. "We know there are two, because Agumon found the real one talking with some guy, with Leomon and Veemon. So which one did you guys see?"

"There was a third." The group of digimon noticed Tai and Izzy coming into the group from the right. "I let Izzy in on the secret so he could help us run the numbers. From what I was told a second copy stopped by while we were having our discussion with Davis….and he was hear until we saw our Davis….so we know it wasn't either of the two we saw."

"Right, so that left only one possibility. There is a third out there. And we don't know whose side he is on." Izzy turned to the others and began showing them the statistics. Confusing all but Tentomon to a point they felt dizzy. Tai looked around for a minute then began heading back to the portal.

"I'll be right back Izzy." Gabumon quickly spoke up while they all watched Tai leave.

"I still think this is odd."

"I know what it sounds like Gabumon, but they are telling the truth. The Davis I saw had a weird personality and wasn't acting at all like Davis. Then Tai punched him and I knew something was up. He smells like Davis on the outside, but when he bleeds his blood was data!"

The group of digimon started to freak out all shouting ideas of telling their partners and proving Davis' innocence. "NO! No one is going to tell their partners. We are telling you so that if the time comes for it we can help our partners make a good decision." Agumon was aware of the disapproval that he would face, but the anger he could see coming from his teammates was something he didn't expect. Before any of the digimon could protest Tai had re-emerged and announced that they were now departing. The group of digimon quickly ran for the portal all getting with their life time partners one by one the lined up to go through the portal as Izzy began hacking the only exit they had to their home world.

* * *

><p>*Gennai*<p>

* * *

><p>"The portal is being hacked by Izzy as we speak."<p>

"You must stop them Gennai! Interfere and send them to a different area of the town. They will die if they try to use this portal. At all costs you must stop them!"

"Sir Baihumon I don't understand. Why are they is such danger? They are only transporting back to Izzy's home."

"I have seen the condition of their world and there is something I have noticed. The army has been destroying the portals. If they were to be in a portal where the exit no longer exists, they could be trapped in between for years. Until the digital world re aligned the portals. You must find one that has yet to be destroyed and hack the programming and send them there."

While the Sovereign spoke Gennai was hard at work hacking Izzy's program. Every step closer he got the more traps he ran into. "It's not working I can't get to it in time the program is almost finished."

"Gennai, You ARE their guardian you must do whatever it takes. You can think of something and think of it fast!" Gennai just stopped typing and tried to think. Suddenly Gennai's eyes began to glow and a wind started to pick up around the digital world.

Off by the portal Izzy was still hacking and only moments before he finished the wind began to blow rapidly. It seemed as if a freak storm was hitting them. All of the children began stumbling and grabbing ahold of the trees and each other.

Davis was still riding on Leomon's back when he noticed the sky changing. A weird feeling was filling up his body. He recognized this. This feeling, this power, it wasn't new to him, but he couldn't figure out why. Suddenly the wind started blowing making the ride a lot bumpier and a lot slower.

Izzy continued through the storm, trying desperately to finish the program and get everyone out of there….but the moment Izzy stopped typing to keep his supplies from flying away, it seemed the wind picked up his laptop and closed it in midair. Not moments later the wind stopped and everything went normal. "Ok….im going to chalk that up on the (Things I NEVER want to experience again) list" Joe said while straightening his glasses.

"Ah! NO! Man now I have to reboot my computer and finish the program. It may take a couple minutes, but I should have it up soon."

"Yolie stepped forward holding Hawkmon close. "You mean you have to start all over!"

"No Yolie, I just have to get my computer back on and reconnect to the digital worlds core to finish the program download and that will take a couple minutes."

"Oh…..well…why didn't you say so?"

"Just sit tight. I'll need 3 minutes tops."

Gennai's eyes had stopped glowing and he began typing on the computer once more with Baihumon watching from the screen above him. "Gennai you know it's against code to mess with the balance of the world like that."

"I know, I'm sorry but for my powers to reach that far I had to get a little help from the core. Now just moments to go and…..DONE!" Gennai almost slammed his hand onto the enter Key on his computer and numbers and data scrolled down the screen rapidly.

"And DONE! The programs been finish, let's go home guys!" The group all stood around the portal once more and held their digivices out to the small TV.

"Will you do the honors?" Tai looked to T.k. He moved to the center of the 10 remaining digidestined. Five were on his left and five were on his right. They all looked ready to fight for their homes and for their friends. Anything could happen from here. Once the go through the portal. It could be the last time he sees any of them. Yet he didn't feel nervous in the least. T.k. was ready to fight. His anger had never subsided; Davis' betrayal was still fresh in his mind. Now he had to go home and see it most likely destroyed. After scanning the area one more time he felt the chill sensation of skin on his hand. Kari was now standing on his right and Matt was on his left. His older brother looked at him and smiled, he turned to Kari and tears were going down her face, she reached up and lightly wiped away tears T.k. hadn't even realized were his. "I know T.k. He hurt me too….Lets go home." Moving a little closer to the portal and he lifted his hand and yelled his command. "Digi-port open!" with a flash of light they were all taken from the area, back to their homes….where war was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Gennai<p>

* * *

><p>"They've gone through… now to re hack the system to send Davis trough to the same area." Gennai began typing on the computer in front of him as he had done before. Only moments into the process the screen above him began to turn on. On the screen was Seraphimon one of the Holy knight digimon.<p>

"Gennai, I've just been informed that the Virus has reentered the digital world."

"Yes, my old friend. It has already claimed its first victims." Gennai had not once glanced up at the screen but the fear was in Seraphimon's voice.

"Who was the first?"

"A young digidestined by the name of Yolie Inoue, The second was another digidestined by the name of T.k. Takashi. They have returned to the human world as well."

"Good. Keep them there. The virus can spread through the air in the real world."

"But there is still the matter of where it came from here. We don't have long before it starts to infect the digimon."

"True, I will contact the Sovereign. We will start the search right away. Good luck Gennai. I pray to Fanglongmon that your digidestined make it through this."

"As do I my friend. Also I need you to do something for me. I need you to search your quadrant for a suitable candidate to be my replacement." Gennai had finished the hacking and was now looking into the seemingly surprised face of his friend. Seraphimon even with half his face covered was still visibly taken back.

"You know that goes against the digital code. I cannot Gennai I am sorry."

"I understand, my friend, it was worth a try; no?" Smiling Gennai and Seraphimon ended the connection and Gennai once again left for his basement. '_if I don't find someone soon the digital world is done for.'_

* * *

><p>Davis<p>

* * *

><p>"Davis we are nearing the portal, are you ready?" Leomon could see in the distance a small square TV. This would serve as Davis' portal back home to help his friends fight.<p>

"You bet Leomon. Don't stop just keep running full speed." Davis began feeling in one of his pockets while keeping the other hand around Leomon's neck so he could hold on. Pulling out his digivice he held it out in front of Leomon and waited. Time passed and the portal got bigger and bigger and it seemed Leomon was slowing down as well. "No! Don't slow down keep going!"

"Davis we will over shoot it if I keep going at this pace."

"Boohoo, we will miss it by five feet, big whoop, just keep going and trust me." Leomon sounded like he gave a low growl but sped up anyway. The TV seemed only a few hundred yards away now and getting closer every second. Davis seemed focused. Waiting and waiting….suddenly they were only about 15 feet away and Davis' digivice made a low beep. 10 feet away two beeps. 5 feet away three beeps! "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" suddenly Leomon was blinded by the light and could feel the absence of extra weight on his back. Davis and Veemon had gone through the portal.

* * *

><p>Real world<p>

* * *

><p>Davis felt a little sore. It had been the first time he had gone through a portal while running at it. Apparently his momentum came through the portal with him….and slammed him face first into the wall of…..the school? '<em>I thought I was going to Izzy's'<em> Davis was beyond confused. The power was off. The room seemed different. _'Maybe it wouldn't look so weird if I wasn't smashed against the wall upside down.' _ Davis stood to his feet to see Veemon looking out the window of the school. Anger etched on his face. "Vee, what's wrong?" Davis walked to the window. Outside, buildings were on fire. Some had collapsed others seemed fine. Ruble was everywhere in the streets cars were destroyed….but what got Davis the most….were the bodies. They weren't everywhere….but there were still so many of them. He could feel sorrow for the people who had been lost but mostly it was anger. HE wasn't going to let this spread to the rest of the world. He would put a stop to it. "Veemon….Digivolve."

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…..EXVEEMON!"

Turning round to leave Davis saw something that made him beyond angry. He was only standing in what was left of the school. The opposite wall, hall, building entirely had been completely wiped out. "No…NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Digifreak:….two months I know….i hope you enjoyed this chapter. With summer and getting a new job and hanging out with the girl and writers block it's been tough getting a chance to keep going. But I'm not going to end this story I'm determined to keep it going. I just had to get this chapter right. It's important…and I'll give you a hint. Next chapter will get you mad at me….see you when I see you READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


	9. The Return of the Dead

Digifreak: Hey I'm back. Sorry that took so long….AGAIN but I'm not going to abandon this story no matter how long it takes to update. But this is a BIG chapter, bigger than the others by far…

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The return of the dead.<p>

* * *

><p>"Davis. We need to find the others now!" ExVeemon stood next to Davis with a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"ExVeemon, This is where it all started….this is where everything that I know now came to be….and they destroyed it." Davis was moments from breaking down when he heard someone coughing two stories below him. Davis was thrown into shock to see Wormmon….lying next to a pile or ruble. "Wormmon?" Davis began descending the ruble of the school when ExVeemon simply grabbed his waist and jumped, placing Davis down right next to the ruble. "Wormmon what happened? Where is Ken."

Wormmon began to move and only slightly opened his eyes. "Davis. They ambushed us. Ken took most of the hit for the others. They were only rookies though….but I couldn't keep up with them even in Champion form. It was just like the Honeybeemon all over again. They knocked Ken down …but I couldn't fine him….next thing I know we got jumped by some Apemon. The others ran while I tried to hold them off… they knocked me down here so I hid…but I can't find Ken anywhere." Davis didn't hesitate to stand and search for his fallen friend.

"KEN! Ken where are you?" Davis was roaming through the destroyed section of the school building moving rocks and flipping table…but he couldn't find anything. ExVeemon had taken the time to search the ruble Wormmon was next to but only found a dead Apemon. One of Stingmon's stingers had broken off in his chest. Suddenly Exveemon's ears began to twitch and he could hear a soft noise. It sounded like screaming…and it was getting louder.

"Davis! It's Ken" Running to the center of debris ExVeemon found a small section had fallen through to the basement. From the hole they could here cries of agony. Ken was in pain.

"Grab Wormmon and let's get down there." ExVeemon did exactly as commanded carefully scooping up the small bug digimon in one hand and wrapping his arm around Davis' waist. Together they carefully glided down to the basement floor. The power was out and the only light had been coming from the hole. Sensing something was off ExVeemon put Davis behind him and gently handed Wormmon to the boy. "Someone is down…."

"We know….It's Ken."

"Not quiet, crimson mist!" Without any warning a red glowing whip flew form the dark and wrapped around ExVeemon's throat. ExVeemon used his last seconds to throw Davis to the side somehow managing to land him gently on the ground and sliding into the wall. "Well, well, well. Seems I hit the Jackpot, quite the catch for so early in the war. Catching the two keys to the strongest digimon on the enemy side, Piedmon will be happy." Sliding out into the light was a tall man looking figure, wearing a red mask a cape and a long purplish blue suit. "I am Myotismon…..or what's left of him at least. It has been awhile Davis Motomiya." Myotismon walked the rest of the way into the light… but he looked weak. And data was rising into the air off his body. He looked as though death could take him at any moment. Davis' eyes only widened as he recognized the mask and the voice. He was the one and the same.

"B-but how? We destroyed you once and for all."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there is a rule about coming back to life so many times." ExVeemon was being hurt by the attack but not as bad as he had expected.

"Ha! None of you digidestined ever fully killed me. I remained alive because I AM more powerful than you." Myotismon seemed confident in his power just like any other time.

"There is a word for that, it's called DENIAL!" suddenly a jolt of power was sent down the red lightning whip bringing ExVeemon to his knees, but not without leaving Myotismon short of breath. "What's wrong with you? You don't seem like you survived too easily."

"If you must know I barely have the energy to stay in my current form. In a matter of days or hours or (if I use too much power) minutes and I will revert to my champion form. So Piedmon, commanded me to wait your arrival and ambush you. I saw why he did so. The moment Ken entered the room from the real world I was able to FEEL the power of the dark spore still inside of him. So I stole him from the others in the heat of battle. Now I will extract the dark spore and regain my FULL power!" Moments later two Devidramon entered each holding Ken off the ground by one arm. Ken was beaten and hurt; blood could be seen dripping from his hand, his pants and shirt were torn exposing flesh, fresh cuts being seen under some of the tears. What scared Davis the most, was the grown Dark spore atop of Ken's head, giving off a soft purple glow. "This is my time to return to power and finally finish off you digidestined, by now the power boosted Apemon have taken care of most of your digimon friends. And if not them then more soldiers would come. And if not them even more! No matter how strong you all are there are only so many of you left. We dedicated our time to killing any and all here on the real world. And destroying the portals was step one to stop any fleeing. With this power I will be able to finally finish off the digidestined. No matter how strong you are, there are just TO MANY of us!" Myotismon gave a blood curdling laugh giving Davis goose bumps.

"We won't let that happen! We've made it through worse than this! You can't win." Davis said these words but for the first time even HE didn't believe them. Without a moment to spare Myotismon walked/floated to Ken's still form. Placing one hand on the Dark Spore plant he began absorbing the power. Obviously causing discomfort to Davis' friend.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Yes, scream all you want child, the only one around to hear you has been decommissioned and will watch you suffer!" Turning his head towards Davis he could see the pain in watching his friend tortured and the anger aimed at him for doing it. Davis attempted to run at Myotismon himself but was stopped by a Apemon. "Just sit and enjoy! I'll be done with your friend in a moment!" Myotismon had begun to seem more and more powerful the longer he had his hand atop the Dark spore. The sky they could see above them began to spiral around and a large purple glowing light shot down onto Myotismon and began spinning like a tornado, completely destroying the rest of the building leaving them standing in a giant crater in the ground. After moments Myotismon was back to his old self, he hadn't reached his mega level but had returned to his full ultimate form, easily able to keep the data from flowing away. Finally he ripped the Dark spore from Ken's body, and Ken immediately stopped screaming and fell to the ground looking pale and weak. "Know that I have finished its off to kill the last of the digidestined….someone like you, who can only reach champion is no longer a threat." With that Myotismon merely chuckled as he flew from the crater, army of 20 from around the area following close behind. Davis immediately jumped to his feet and rushed to Ken's side. Blood seemed to have stopped spilling from his cuts, and he was still breathing slightly, Davis quickly thought about what Joe would do and flipped him onto his back so that he could breathe easier. When he did he was met by a pair of eyes looking at him. "D-Davis? Why are you here? I thought you were ditching us?" Davis fear went to confusion and suddenly he began to cry.

"Why would you think that man? You guys are my family I would never abandon you."

"You….you kicked Hawkmon, you told me I was pretty much worthless, and told Kari you spied on her and T.k. at your party. What was I *Cough* what was I supposed to think?"

"What!" Davis was beyond confused looking back and forth from ExVeemon to Wormmon to Ken trying to get an answer. "No I would never! You're not worthless Ken, you're my BEST friend, and you've helped me through a lot!"

"What about what you said to Kari? Davis you hurt her and T.k. bad….i don't know if you can fix that."

"I saw them kiss that's it. I'll admit I was sad and upset and I felt awful for watching it….but they came out of the room two minutes later. Nothing else happened that I don't know about! Vee, help me out here." ExVeemon turned to Wormmon who slowly moved to Ken's side and tears were rolling down his face.

"Ken, That Davis was a fake, created by the enemy to help them throw us off. Davis never did any of that. You were right all along." Ken looked up at the sobbing Davis and just smiled.

"So…nothing was real. We were tricked and we fell for it. Hmm. *UGH*" Ken quickly grasped his chest and began panting for even shallow breaths. "Davis you have to find the others, you have to get them out of here…we don't have the fire power to win this war." Davis just shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you behind Ken. You're too weak. The others can handle themselves till I get you help."

"Davis, do you remember what Tai said to you? Being the leader….means making the tough calls; you go and come get me when it's all said and done."

"No, I can't. I can't lose you!"

"Davis there isn't anything you can do…taking away that Dark spore ripped me up inside. I don't think ill be surviving no matter what you do…."

"You don't know that!" Before Ken could retaliate he grasped his chest again and screamed this time. Finally he looked straight at Davis pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it at Davis. It was a crest. The crest of Kindness.

"Take this. Keep it…. and when that light fades….. is when I'm dead….now…..you…go." moments later Ken slipped form conciseness and seemed to stop breathing all together. The room fell silent as Davis was again thrown into shock.

"Ken…Ken? Ken, talk to me….KEN!" Davis looked to the crest in his right hand and watched as the light faded…and the crest cracked. "no. No! NOOOOOO! DAMMIT!" Davis dropped his head and again began to cry for his fallen teammate and best friend. After ten minutes he was still crying when ExVeemon moved in.

"Davis. We have to go. We need to fight. Save the others. They could still be out there."

"What's the point? You're only a champion…we can't do any good." Davis was gripped from the front of his shirt and slammed into the nearest wall, expecting to see ExVeemon when he opened his eyes he saw something he never expected. "Stingmon!"

"I've got a little energy to spare. Now take it. Catch Myotismon and then do as Ken said and get the others out of here! Ken was aware that Myotismon was after him that's why he stayed behind. Stingmon placed Davis next to ExVeemon and stood next to the champion digimon. "Now. DNA Digivolve us!"

"What? I can't I need Ken for that."

"You do Davis. Right there in your hand. Now do it!" Davis looked at the crest of kindness and only one thought came to his mind. Quickly pulling out his digivice he held them both out, tears filled his eyes as he felt Ken's heart beat coming from the small broken crest.

"!" Davis seemed to be engulfed, himself with a mysterious energy and not noticing in his fist the crest of Kindness was changing. No longer pink but now orange. The energy surrounding him went up into the clouds and a similar pillar if not the same feel form above the clouds onto the two champion digimon.

"THAT'S IT!"

"EXVEEMON…..DNA DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"STINGMON…..DNA DIGIVOLVE TO!"

After a flash of light and a burst of power a tall combination of Stingmon and ExVeemon stood before Davis, charged up and battle ready. "Paildramon!"

"Let's get out there Davis!" Quickly Davis looked over at his friend ran to him and placed the now Orange crest of Kindness on his chest, and returned to Paildramon.

"Alright Davis, let's do this one for Ken!" Quickly Paildramon scooped Davis up and was off into the air in record speed. _'I'll send someone back for you Ken. I Promise!'_

* * *

><p>Gennai<p>

* * *

><p>Gennai sat at his computer. Scanning the screen when again Azulongmon came up on his screen.<p>

"Gennai!"

"What's the matter Azulongmon?"

"We just got a powerful reading from your world. And now it has vanished what has happened?"

" I'm not sure. My scanners never went off. I'll check….." After a few moment Gennai's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "Someone just sent out a power signature of all the properties at the same time!"

"you mean you have found another 100%?"

"No…the power lacks in a few areas….Knowledge, Hope, and Light. But those can be fixed. I'll send out a recon right away. We will find him and bring him back here…but until then I must find and return the digidestined back here safely." Without saying a word Gennai had left the room and gone out the back door. He made his way down a path towards a cave. There he found a small chest. It was covered in cob webs and dirt. "It's been to long since the chest has been opened." Opening it he found all the things he needed to finish the job. "Whoever you are I will find you, and you WILL become the next Guardian."

* * *

><p>Davis<p>

* * *

><p>Paildramon flew through the air chasing after the small cluster of digimon, slowly getting bigger and bigger.<p>

"Hmmm" Paildramon stooped dead in his tracks turning to see the sun. Only about an hour and the sun would set.

"What's wrong?" Davis still had Paildramon's arm around his waist.

"There is something out there. Something big, and it's heading for us." After a few moments Paildramon couldn't see anything. Shrugging it off, he turned back to the task at hand, catching Myotismon before he got away. Before Paildramon got very far there was an explosion below them just a little further ahead of them, revealing three similar digimon, Devimon, IceDevimon, and NeoDevimon, all looking at the approaching enemy.

"Kill them, and bring their bodies down here to me." Without hesitation both Devimon and IceDevimon took to the sky after the new arrival.

"Dammit I can't fight like this." Paildramon looked around but the nearest building to put Davis on was now directly past the enemy. "Hang on Davis." No warning and Davis was in the air flying higher than Paildramon, The combination of ExVeemon and Stingmon turned back to the enemy lowering their cannons to face both of them. "Desperado Blaster!" the gun went off sending beams of light off like a machine gun. Devimon was the first to take a hit from the blasters but kept charging launching his own attack.

"Death Hand!" Devimon stopped in the air putting both hands in front of him launching a dark beam of energy directly at Paildramon, Barley dodging the attack Paildramon was about to counter when IceDevimon appeared behind him wrapping him in his arms. Paildramon looked up to see Davis who had lost his momentum and beginning to fall back towards the earth.

"I don't have time for this." Countering Devimon, Paildramon threw his legs in front of him catching Deviomon's fist in between his feet and using that to direct the momentum making Deviomon's attack "The Touch of Evil" come in contact with IceDevimon's arm. Jolting from the pain Paildramon was released just in time to see Davis fall next to him. Launching himself after him he was only feet away but felt something grab his leg. Thinking quickly Paildramon launched his Cable Catcher managing to catch Davis and swing him onto a building nearby. Not having healed completely the impact sent old jolt of pain and added new ones on top of that, through Davis' body. "AHH" Davis was able to recover and stand to his feet watching Devimon and IceDevimon and Paildramon flying around launching attack after attack at each other. Paildramon proved that even the power boosted Champions couldn't stand up to a DNA Digivolved Ultimate. Throwing Devimon up into the air he landed a quick barrage of kicks and then moved behind IceDevimon using his Sting Strike. Piercing his chest and launching his deleting body at Devimon and sending them both onto the top of a building. Floating in front of Devimon as he stood Paildramon lowered his blasters to his face. "No….please don't."

"You've killed too many for any chance of redemption. This is it for you. Desperado Blaster!" with a surge of energy the pile that was IceDevimon and Devimon was gone, leaving Paildramon standing next to a small crater. After a few moments Paildramon turns around to find his partner on top of the building alive and well.

"Let's get going Paildramon. We still have to get Myotismon." Paildramon picked up Davis and flew towards the now speck of digimon in the distance. As they flew Davis could only think of one thing. Ken, they had to avenge Ken. Just as the thought crossed his mind Paildramon jerked to the left but was hit by something throwing him to the ground. With quick thinking he managed to turn to his back so Davis wouldn't take the blow. Standing to his feet Paildramon ran Davis to the nearest

Building and set him down. Turning around he saw his attacker. Davis could only see Paildramon watching his enemy from his angle. "Bout time you showed up."

"I was told someone wanted to test my power. So show me. Why you wanted to face me."

"Do you not recognize me?" Paildramon began to float off of the ground into the air. Davis poked his head out to see the digimon they had been chasing since he got there…Myotismon.

"I'm sorry, have I killed your family or friends before?" Myotismon had a large smile on his face showing his confidence.

"Yeah, actually just recently, but you've also hidden from me in fear before." Paildramon floated up so that the sun was blocked out and Myotismon could see his face. Suddenly Myotismon smile faded and anger took its place.

"How? I killed your partner. How did you DNA Digivolve? "

"You killed ONE of my partners. As long as we had Ken's crest and Davis' heart we could still DNA Digivolve. Again you make a crucial mistake that will cost you your life." Davis watched in awe as the two powerful ultimate's faced off in midair. Knocking each other back and forth the blows could be felt from the room Davis was in. It was during the fight that something caught Davis' eye. A glowing white arrow of energy flew into the air from the looks of it; it was a good mile or two to the east. Looking higher he could see a small orb (only because of the distance) floating in the air then being flung towards the ground. _'I know both of those attacks.' _ Davis could see the fight was going to carry on and wanted to make sure his friends were ok, so he took off running for the battle he could see a couple miles away.

Paildramon had to quickly counter Myotismon's crimson lightning with his Desperado Blaster. Once the smoke from the collision cleared Myotismon was nowhere to be seen. Last moment Paildramon looked to the sky only to catch a glimpse of the digimon before he was thrown back to the earth. Reacting quickly he flipped his body and landed on his feet throwing his momentum into doing back handsprings. Finally sliding backwards a couple of feet on his last flip he stood up right and again the two ultimate digimon were in a standoff.

"You've gotten stronger. I can finally see how much power this Dark spore has given me."

"It won't be enough. That thing lived off negative energy from Ken but the last few years it's only been positive! That has to count for something!"

"Ha, Yes if it hadn't have grown out of the body it would have meant that….but there was already enough built up that it was able to survive and thrive off of the little doses of sorrow and pain. It was able to grow and do its job and now I have ALL of its power!"

"Then I will keep you from using the power and end it all here!" Paildramon took up a fighting stance and rushed at his enemy. Myotismon didn't budge.

* * *

><p>Davis<p>

* * *

><p>After a long run he finally came to an area near the fight, and could clearly see Angewomon, and WarGreymon fighting multiple digimon, such as Gorillamon, Golemon, and Devidramon. Davis had a hard time keeping track of all the different digimon in the fight. Even though most if not all were Champion, the Mega level and Ultimate level digimon were struggling to stay alive. Davis was on a street that had a clear view of Angewomon, Kari and the others couldn't be seen but he knew they were there somewhere. As he went to leave, he was witness to Angewomon getting hit by three Devidramon with a combined attack. Davis swore he heard Kari scream as he watched her digimon fly towards him. Davis didn't have time to think he turned and ran turning every so often to see Angewomon getting closer and closer. Falling more and more along the way, as Davis reached the wall of a building he turned to see Angewomon, Dissolving into a smaller cat like digimon. <em>'Thank God. That should make this easier.'<em> Davis braced himself moving back only a few feet opening his arms he caught the cat like digimon, the momentum from the catch instantly knocking the wend out of him and throwing him into the wall behind him.

* * *

><p>Paildramon<p>

* * *

><p>"This isn't over yet!" Paildramon was torn and broken, one of his guns was missing and he was also missing a wing. A spike from his gauntlets had snapped off midway. He seemed like he had been losing. Yet Myotismon was no better. Myotismon's cape had been ripped. His mask had snapped leaving only half of it left on his face while blood streamed down over his forehead and down his face. His sleeve was missing off of one of his arms and his pants had been torn in different areas. Both digimon were on the verge of meeting their limit.<p>

"You weak fool, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT!" Myotismon launched himself to Paildramon, who readied himself for the attack. Swinging his last gun around him, he held it up and aimed. Myotismon threw his hand in front of him and charged up an attack of his own.

"DESPERADO BLASTER!"

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

Davis woke up on his back, his head and chest hurt and he felt something warm on top of him….looking up he saw a heap of white fur. Quickly remembering what happened he tried to wake the injured digimon. "Gatomon, Gatomon? Gatomon, wake up, common wake up." After a few moments, Gatomon started to grown.

"Ohhh, what happened?" Gatomon rolled over and landed on her feet on the ground before looking and seeing WarGreymon being overwhelmed by the enemy digimon…moments later a barrage of missiles hit half the digimon flying around WarGreymon and suddenly MetalGarurumon was at his side fighting off the swarm of Devidramon. "Common guys."

"Good to see you too."

Turning after seeing the fight she saw Davis still lying on the ground in pain. "DAVIS? Davis what are you doing here?" Running to his side he helped the boy sit up and lay against the wall.

"Oh you know, just playing a little catch. Hahaha. Ouch. It hurts to laugh." Davis sat there and watched the fight with Gatomon, both of them praying the mega level digimon could hold out.

"Davis? Was it you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you spy on Kari and T.k.?"

"Oh….yeah….that."

"was it?"

"Yeah, Yeah Gatomon it was me. But all I saw was them kiss and I left."

"Well…you said- or your double said, that you saw them…well…you know."

"WHAT! NO! I saw them go in there I went to go get something out of my room and saw them in there kissing! I went outside to check my car and when I came back they were in the living room again!"

Gatomon looked Davis over carefully…but something about him told her the truth…he wasn't lying. "Then why did Kari freak out so bad just about you seeing that if nothing else happened?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe they were talking about something….I'm not sure."

"Yeah…Maybe."

Moments later Gatomon and Davis heard what sounded like a large explosion. Next thing they saw was WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flying in separate directions both dissolving into their rookie forms as they flew through the air. Davis' eyes grew as he saw the cause of the explosion. Standing high above the buildings was Armageddemon. Moments after he emerged he launched his "Full Scale Attack" missiles flying from his back the large bug/spider looking digimon was visibly excited about destroying the city. A rogue missile flew over by Gatomon and Davis nailing the top of the wall Davis sat against. Ruble started falling at first it was small but when I a bigger piece started to fall and Davis could feel the building collapsing, Davis grabbed Gatomon throwing her as far out into the middle of the road as he could.

"DAVIS!" Gatomon's scream was cut short as she saw ExVeemon fly in just in time to cover Davis as the wall fell leaving them both buried. "NO! DAVIS, VEEMON!" Gatomon ran to the pile franticly digging in the debris. Not being able to think clearly, tears were blurring her vision and her gasps of breath were shallow and weak. "This isn't happening! Davis! VEEMON!" This was something Gatomon hadn't felt for a while. Davis had swooped in saved her from crashing into the building, threw her from danger of being crushed, saving her twice in 20 minutes. "Please Davis, say something!"

"GATOMON!" Turning on her toes She saw Kari on the back of Pegasusmon with T.k. Before she was able to stop them Kari had grabbed her and were on their way, away from the battle field.

"NO! NO TAKE ME BACK I HAVE TO HELP THEM! THEIR BURIED!"

Kari turned to Gatomon surprised. "Who's buried ? what happened Gatomon!"

"It's Davis and Veemon! Davis caught me and threw me away from the building as it fell then ExVeemon came in looking beat to hell and covered him up. Now they're both in there! I have to help them! Take me back!"

"What!" Kari looked back to that location but Armageddemon had already moved over that area. Standing there he let out his "Destiny Destroyer" attack. "No!" The sheer power from the attack sent a wave of energy that pushed Pegasusmon off balance. Easily catching himself T.k. made the next call.

"Kari, We can't! We can't go back! It's too dangerous!"

"T.k. This is Davis we are talking about! We can't leave him!" T.k's eyes scared her. They were cold and angry…the hadn't been that way in a long time.

"Watch me."

* * *

><p>Digfreak92: Wala! There it is chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it and that is confused the HELL out of you. I will try to update my next day off.<p>

T.k.: you made me look like an ASS!

Digifreak92: you will all understand in time….Davis why are you crying.

Davis. DUDE I'm DEAD!

Digifreak92: no…you're not….your standing right next to me….

Davis:…..Oh…..SWEET!

Digifreak92: *Sigh* anyway please READ AND REVIEW! Looking forward to what you have to say about this chapter.


	10. A Hero's End

Digifreak: I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS, my laptop broke in august and i have had no way to let any of you know since, i am not dead and i do not plan to leave this fic hanging. im in a bit of a money situation and i will be posting every time i get the chance but for now you have to bear with me on this and be patient...im in the process of getting a new laptop but it might be another couple of months...but until then here is chapter 10: A Hero's end...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Hero's End<p>

* * *

><p>Kari&amp;T.k.<p>

* * *

><p>Pegasusmon flew off with Kari and Tk on his back. Leaving behind a smoking pile of rubble, where, underneath laid Davis and his partner. Over the rubble stood the monster, Armagedemon. claiming victory with a loud roar, a the sight of the fleeing digidestined. Tokyo had fallen to the horrible digimon attack, buildings were destroyed and debris filled the streets, rookie level digimon were still running through buildings hunting down any last human they could. The invasion of the human world had been a success...from the back of the flying armored horse. It seemed all of Tokyo had fallen victim...Bodies of victims could be seen on the streets below...Citizens who had never even known of the digimon or digital world had been attacked and killed before they could react, and it was only going to get worse...upon arrival the digidestined had witnessed only the last part of the attack, they had been filled in by their friend Willis. America, along with the rest of the world had fallen victim to the attack...and all over the world was in ruins. The only relief was that the humans had begone to fight back...and many citizens survived, with the help of the worlds digidestined and the countries military the world was not left helpless...but the damage was still enormous.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WATCH ME!" Kari finally managed to rip T.k's attention from the surrounding area, and back to the matter at hand. "This is Davis we are talking about. He may have messed up, but that doesn't mean he should have to die for it!"

"Kari think about it! We are losing this fight, we lost Ken already if we go back and get killed trying to save him that will do more harm than good. We are leaving! If Davis is as great as everyone says he is he can find his own damn way back!" T.k. didn't know what it was but his anger felt out of control. He hadn't felt like this since he faced of with Ken in his flying fortress, back when he was the emperor.

"I cant believe you..." Before Gatomon could stop herself she had slapped T.k. leaving three long bloody lines down his cheek. "He...He came back to help us. He only wanted to help...and now you're just going to abandon him?"

The rest of the flight went in silence as T.k. ignored the two on the back of his partner.

* * *

><p>Davis<p>

'_It's so dark...I can't...I can't move...Why can't I move...OUCH!...hmm...It hurts to even try...what happened...wh-!"_ Davis memory came back like a flood, instantly he began trying to push the rubble off his body as best he could...but it hurt. He could feel pieces falling off the top, but then moments later a sudden weight added to the pile on his legs told him where the piece had fallen. It took him almost 30 minutes just to get himself uncovered enough to slip out...but no matter where he looked he couldn't seen any sign of ExVeemon or Veemon, nothing. Finally Davis noticed a small bundle of blue sticking out from under a smaller sized chunk of cement, after moving turned out to be DemiVeemon, out cold.

"Vee?" Davis tried to gently shake the In-Training digimon awake only to get a grunt of pain from the digimon, leaving Davis with a mixture of relief, sorrow, and fear. After a moment of studying his surroundings he noticed Armageddemon had moved further into the city to the east. '_thank God, that's away from home.'_ Without a moments hesitation Davis took his chance to escape, heading in the direction of home, praying he might find the others around their homes. The young boy began walking with the small furry friend in his arms, praying that he would pull through, and that all his friends had returned home safely.

* * *

><p>Tai<p>

Tai was aboard his mega level fleeing back to the rendezvous point, which was conveniently his home, when he noticed the middle school they had all returned to, and the small green digimon crawling back towards a small whole. "WarGreymon, is that Wormmon?"

The giant digimon's head shifted slightly to the left so he could see. "Looks like it, hang on I'm going down."

"Be careful, their could still be enemies around here."

The small green bug was crawling toward his partner when he heard a thud behind him. Reacting as quickly as possible turned to attack when he noticed it was Tai and WarGreymon. "Tai, Oh please hurry, Ken's really hurt!" with out saying a word Tai dropped from WarGreymon's shoulder and into the hole, where Ken lay dieing. Tai knelt down and began examining the boy's body. He was obviously alive, his chest was rising and falling, his body was covered in dry blood and sweat. The young genius had ripped his shirt to use as a bandage for his wounds...but seemed to have fainted after. "We need to get him to Joe, NOW!" Tai tried to pick up Ken as quickly as possible without reopening his wounds, he turned around to see wargreymon on his hands and knees sticking one arm down the whole almost as a stretcher to place Ken on. Wormmon was close behind when he noticed a something glowing orange next to wear Ken was once laying, running back he scooped up the orange crest of kindness and could feel the new power pulsing from the crest.

"Wow. Wormmon why'd you digivolve?" Tai looked back confused and surprised, he hadn't heard or seen the rookie digivolve and his partner didnt seem to be in any shape to supply the energy.

"What? I di-" Stingmon began to look over himself, noticing he was looking down on the digidestined and his voice had changed...he had digivolved...but hadn't even noticed the change. "I don't know Tai...I don't remember doing it."

"Tai, Stingmon i can hear something coming, we need to get Ken out of here! Stingmon grab him and lets go!" Quickly following the Mega levels orders the four of them again took flight, making their way back to Tai's home...Hoping it was still standing...

Night was falling and Davis was losing his sense of sight quickly, the attack had left most of Tokyos power out so the street light served as nothing better than a obsticle to manuver around in the dark night. He had already avoided well over 20 or so enemy digimon in his walk back home. He had already passed the school to check for Ken but only found a dry pool of blood and rubble. He didnt know weather to feel relieved that he was gone or worried, not knowing if he was found or captured pryed at his mind for the next few minutes. Thankfully Demi-Veemon had momentarily regained consciousness, on op of that he recognized his surroundings and was only an hours walk away from being home safe and sound. He hoped.

Tai had been waiting for hours, first T.k. had returned with Kari. Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and Cody had all returned moments after that, only giving Joe enough time to just sit down when he jumped right back up to go look after Ken...and hour afterward Yolie, Matt, and Sora finally entered beat up but not to hurt, only th occasional scratch or bruise. Now they only had to wait for Gennai to open a new gate and take them all to his home where they would come up with a new more effective battle strategy. Kari had been trying to get Tai alone to tell him about Davis, T.k. had made it clear that she was to say nothing about him so no one would try to go out looking for him.

* * *

><p>flashback<p>

"He's **DEAD **Kari, HIM AND EXVEEMON! They were crushed Kari...there's nothing we can do...and if we tell them...they'll only want to go looking again and more of us will die...we already lost Ken...i can't lose anyone else...especially you or Matt...This stays quiet till we are back in the digital world got it?"

End Flashback

* * *

><p>"Man how much longer till Gennai gets here..." Yolie had been taking shifts with Sora and Tk. to watch for enemies from the sky, she had just finished her shift and made sure T.k. had taken off with out any problems. "I'm starting to think he won't show...it's been 6 hours since you got ahold of him right, Tai?"<p>

"Yeah...he said he would have to find a working portal before getting back to us, and to make sure that everyone was safe and accounted for before trying to go back...thats the last I heard of him..." Tai looked around, and even though the faces were dirty, and filled with sorrow...they were all here all accounted for and all were alive, and would stay that way if he had anything to say about it. "Kari...can you go check on Joe and Ken?" with out a moments hesitation Kari stood from her seat and made her way down their hall to see Joe leaning over Ken in Tai's old bed.

"Hey Joe, How's he holding up?" Kari grabbed her elbow and leaned against the door frame looking at the young mans hands at work.

"He isn't bad...He says the worst part is not having any pain killers while I'm stitching him up..."

"Wait, he's awake!" Kari moved out of he door and closed it behind her before moving over and kneeling by Kens head and running her hand over his hair, getting it out of his face.

"He's going back and forth, just dont say anything yet... I dont want everyone in here he isn't very strong right now..." Joe hadnt stopped he was trying to stitch Ken up as fast as possible while he slept, to minimize the pain.

"I understand...but..." Kari stopped herself before she continued, discouraged about the answer she might get...

Joe hesitated for a moment and spared a glace at Kari, her clothes were torn and her right shoulder was hanging out of her shirt, almost like it was a new style she was trying out. She still had the cuts from earlier today and a few new bruises, other than that she was fine. "But, What?...Is something wrong Kari?" Kari was starring at Ken not paying any attention to Joe, only starring at the young genius' still form. "Kari?"

"Huh?...Oh...No, It's nothing Joe."

"Don't lie to me Kari, I've known you since you were 8, I can tell these things...especially if its something big...whats wrong?" Joe had completely stopped and had all attention on Kari.

Kari seemed on the fence about telling Joe what had happened to Davis or waiting like T.k. had suggested. "...I need Tai in here...then I'll tell you." Joe looked at Kari then at the door...he seemed to be thinking for a minute before pulling out his D-Terminal and typing a quick message, after the device had beeped telling the user the message had sent he put it back in his pocket and went back to work. Kari was confused until she heard Tai's muffled voice through the door and foot steps coming back towards the room. The door knob wiggled for a moment before turning and Tai stepped in, with the power being out in most of the house the had to rely on candle light mostly and flashlights that Tai was unfortunately shining in her eyes. "AH, Tai! Watch where your shining that!"

"Sorry" Tai shut off the light leaving the shadows from the candle dancing over he face. He seemed so much older than he was...like the days event had somehow thrown him years into the future. He leaned over to whisper in Joe's ears "What's going on Joe...whats the emergency I cant tell anyone about?..."

Again Joe began speaking with out looking away from his work, his concentration always seemed to surprise Kari. He could multitask like no one else she knew. "Ask your sister...she seems to know something that you need to." Tai Stood back up and looked at Kari, seeming to be waiting for her to start..."Well...?"

"Well...Tai...I...Ummm..." Kari couldn't seem to get his words right, everything she wanted to blurt out was mixing together and she couldn't put it together right.

"Kari, stop for a minute take a breath and try again." Tai moved to sit next to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is I'm sure i can help fix it.."

Kari closed her eyes and took a deep breath..."Tai...Davis is dead."

Davis was thrown into the wall with enough force to send him through it like nothing...He clutched Demiveemon gently enough not to hurt the digimon but sturdy enough to make sure he wouldn't lose grip of his partner. The digimon who had attacked him burst through the wall...only to see the spot Davis was moments ago empty...Davis was covering his mouth to hide his heavy pained breathing...he could feel it...a rib had pierced his right lung...and even taking a breath was like inhaling fire. After moments of silence...Davis released his grip a little and tried to catch what little air he could in his one good lung, but before he could move...a hand was wrapped around his throat, and he could feel his body being flung through the air again.

"What do you mean he's dead? How? I never even saw him show up to the fights?" Tai was trying to come up with any ideas to discredit Kari's claim...She had filled him in on how he saved Gatomon and everything up until the arrived at the house, where T.k. told her to keep it secret...

"I'm sorry Tai...i didnt know what to do...I didn't want anyone going out looking for him if he was dead...I'm so sorry..." Tears were falling from Kari's face now. She knew keeping that kind of information was wrong...but her main fear was loosing Tai in-case he went out looking for him. "If i could do it again i would tell you and them maybe he wouldn't have..."

Davis stood over the champion level digimon...watching it delete before his eyes..."How...did a human...manage killing me...?"

"Simple...i had a really sharp stick..." Before the Apemon could talk again Davis lifted a piece of broken pipe and brought it down in a final blow...shattering the remainder of the digimon into Data and scattering it into the air..."I won't die here..." Davis dropped the pipe and walked to where he had hidden DemiVeemon who was still recovering from the days fight...as Davis emerged from the alleyway he was blinded by the unexpected light of the newly rising sun...once his eyes adjusted to the light...Davis fell to his knees in tears...his home...was leveled...Nothing of his old home still stood, only a crater was left in its place. The only thing he could think to do..was head down the road and pray Tai and the others were still at the Kamiya's home.

Hours past as the digidestined waited...Gennai had mysteriously arrived 2 hours ago...telling all the digidestined of the worlds status..."All the portals...and i mean ALL...have been destroyed or are surrounded by the enemy now..I've seen to many digidestiend killed in these traps...i wont let the same thing happen again...the portals will no longer be how you travel...I will personally digitize all of you...but it will take some time...Gather what you need...because your new homes will be the digital world..." Gennai then left the house and stood out side the door. For the next few hours the digidestined gathered everything they needed, sending out parties to search others, homes for clothes and food. Finally they were ready to leave.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Gennai stood in the most open part of the road, he had chalked something into the area, standing directly in the middle. "once you step in this circle you will be digitized...but if you step back out, your body will begin to desintigrate, and there will be nothing i can do...so you must be 100% sure that you have everything children." After a few moments Tai and Agumon took the lead and moved across the line into the circle. a Orange light burst into the sky from the cirlce and Tai could feel the change in his body as he moved next to Gennai.

"Well...looks like it can't kill us..." Matt and Gabumon looked at each other nodded and moved forward through the line...this time a blue light shot into the sky.

Moments later Sora, Cody, Mini, and Yolie walked through the line with their digimon and stood next to the crowd...Joe looked to Izzy who only nodded, they picked up a stretcher they had made to carry Ken and walked through with Wormmon, Gammamon, and Tentamon directly behind them...but before anyone else could go through the ground infront of T.k. and Kari, burst into a blue flame. Looking for the source...fear struck their face when they saw a SkullMeramon standing atop a bulding...without waiting SkullMeramon charged another fire ball and threw it...aiming directly for the group of childen...to their surprise it went through them and set the ground behind them ablaze. "Your all digitized, nothing in this world can touch you right now!" Gennai screamed as if answering all thier questions. "Now you two, Hurry! You must cross." Before Kari could move another fireball landed next to them. Leaving T.k. and Kari surrounded by a blue flame. Patamon took to the sky launching his Boombubble attack, trying to douse the flame. It worked but not enough to let them free...Seeing this SkullMeramon again fired another attack...aimed straight for T.k. and Kari this time...but before it hit a pipe flew threw the air hitting the fireball off just enough to hit the wall of fire Patamon was trying o put out...almost doubling it in size. "OH COME ON!...BOOM BUBBLE!" Kari opened her eyes to see a boy with auburn hair standing infront of the wall...picking up the pipe he stood in a kindo stance that he had practiced with Cody and his Grandfather once before...he didnt really know what he was doing...but he had to try something right? "Davis!" Kari almost lost her breath just realizing who was actually standing infront of her...The boy she thought had spied on her, who hated her, who had died...stood infront of her...facing a monster double his size, with a steel pipe...looking ready to fight an army. "Davis! dont be stupid! get out of there!" looking over Davis could see Tai and the others yelling for him to run...but his body refused to move...

'_I think my body has given up on moving for the most part...and as lon as these two are behind me I can't move from here...'_ Davis looked behind him and saw Kari and T.k. one looking h surprised...the other...pissed..."Hurry up! I dont think a steel pipe is going to keep this guy back for very long!" When Davis turned around he almost yelp in fear...He was surrounded by at least twenty Gazimon...and the all looked ready to pounce...Davis quickly regained his stance and started to ace off with the first Gazimon. Blocking his right claw he spun around the digimons left blow and struck him in the back of the head. Before Davis could react another jumped at him knocking him back and holding the pipe down on his throat...Davis struggled for a minute before rolling back and ending up on top of the Gazimon, where he drew back and punched as hard as his body would let him...

Patamon finally got the first wall to go down, giving T.k. and Kari a path to the digitizing field, Gatomon jumped over the line dragging Kari with her. A pink light flew into the air signifying that Kari had been digitized...T.k. looked to Davis and back to the circle..."GO T.K.! I'LL CATCH UP!" T.k. looked to Patamon and jumped the line.

"Let's go Patamon!" T.k. looked to the small floating digimon..but he didn't move...he merely looked at Davis in worry, then met T.k's eyes'..."I can't T.k, He needs help!" Before T.k. could jump out of the circle Matt and Izzy wrapped around him. "YOU CAN'T TK, YOU"LL DIE!"

"PATAMON!" Davis rolled over to see one more Gazimon jumping at him claws drawn and ready to strike..Davis just watched, there was no time to lift the pipe to block and he wouldn't move fast enough to dodge..."HAND OF FATE!" a yellow beam made the Gazimon burst into data..."Stand up Davis! We have to get you to the circle!"

"ANGEMON!" Davis' face lit up with hope, he felt a new wave of it crashing over him, he had a Champion lever digimon on his side now...He would make it, he'd survi-

Before Davis could finish his thought the building next to him collapsed and from underneath it, Armageddemon rose...Immediately one of the Mega Digimon's legs swung forward and sent Angemon flying into the building across the street. Davis only stood there..struck by fear...he watched as Armageddemon lowered his head to his...

"YOU!...you're one of the brats who killed me!...i can't kill your friends...but i can make them watch as I kill you!" Before Davis could think he flet a sharp pain going into his stomach, and suddenly he couldn't feel he ground under his feet...looking down, Davis tried to scream in terror at what he saw. The tip of Armageddemon's front leg...had pierced Davis' entire body...Davis began coughing blood...HE turned his head to the group of teammates only a few yards away...tears in their eyes and his..."HAND OF FATE!" ANgemon burst from the building. One of his wings was ripped in half hanging down the middle...blood coated the pure white feathers. The blast did nothing to the Mega level...And this time Armageddemon threw him to the ground...Davis tried to speak but only blood came out...finally he was able to choke out a half sentence. "Save...De...me...mon..." Angemon looked over and saw a little blue digimon placed against a wall...He slowly began crawling to the digimon all the while Amrageddemon was raising his foot to crush the immobilized Angel Digimon, and once he reached it he spun launching the intrainging digimon into the circle, just before being crushed and deleted by the Mega Level digimons foot...Data and cement scattered like confetti from the force...Angemon was dead...and The mega level looked back to the boy he had stabbed...who hung lifeless on the digimons toe...He groaned in disgust before launching the boys body down the street where it rolled to a stopped twisted and tangled against a car...Kari...who had caught DemiVeemon and was cradling him, hit her knees in disbelief...Davis was dead. This time...she knew it. Gennai looked away from the scene before clapping his hands and touching every child on the back...sending them into the sky. Into the Digital world...

* * *

><p>Digital world<p>

The chosen children and their digimon slowly made their way inside Gennai's home...none of them were speaking...only the sounds of tears and and grunts of anger could be heard...Kari sat in the same spot she had earlier that morning...cradling the In-Training digimon in her arms...as tears fell from her eyes onto his face...he woke..."Kari?...Where'sh Davish?..." Kari let a low sob escape her as all the chosen children looked at the digimon...

* * *

><p>Digifreak:...that was a hard chapter to do...it it 3 in the morning right now...i like the way it came out though...dont worry this isnt the end...there is alot more to come...i promise...i will update as soon as possible...please Read and Review...goodnight. hope you liked it...ps...i know there are probably some mistakes in there...names not capitalized...sorry im just tired lol :P please tell me what you think and i hope you continue reading...until next time!<p> 


	11. A Lost Hope A Dying Courage

DigiFreak92: Chapter 11: A Lost Hope. A Dying Courage. It's kind of weird getting the chance to update twice in one weekend like this but I'm glad i got to. I needed to let you know I'm still bust on this fic and it will be finished lol sooner or later :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Lost Hope. A Dying Courage.<p>

* * *

><p>The Digidestined were gathered in the home of Gennai, All eyes were on Kari, and Her tears fell onto the only thing they had left of their fallen teammate, Davis Motomiya. "Kari?...Where's Davish?..." DemiVeemon's concern was growing and he was starting to wonder why Kari would sob every time the boys' name was mentioned...<p>

"DemiVeemon...Davis...He...well...He-" Kari was unable to control her sobs, every time she opened her mouth to speak her body felt weaker and she would start to cry harder...Tai quickly moved to her side and places a hand on her shoulder...if only to let her know he was there...She looked up to meet his eye's...she had always found the strength to keep going when she saw her brothers strength...but all hope was drained when she saw his eye's full of tears and bloodshot. Even their leader had been brought down, the man who always kept his cool, was crying just the same as the rest of them...she spared a glance around the room and no one seemed as they once were...Clothes were torn, bruises were beginning to show, blood matted hair...along with sweat and tears...they looked as if they had been through hell...and they had...Finally Kari caught sight of Gennai standing at the window looking out...and he to...shed a tear for the fallen child. Looking down she noticed the only one who hadn't shed a tear...was the digimon who had not heard of his own partners death..."He's dead...He's not coming back..."

Kari looked away expecting DemiVeemon to get angry to begin questioning her...but the only thing she heard was laughter? "Hehehehehe! Good one Kari...Did Davish put you up to thish?" Kari looked to see DemiVeemon shifting his head to look at all the digimon and their partners...before looking back to her..."Kari..." His voice was weak and shaky...after a moment of silence DemiVeemon jumped from Kari's lap and ran for the door. Shoving it open he ran out into the surrounding woods. "Davish! Where are you! Davish? Thish isn't funny! Where are you!" DemiVeemon continued to run, tears stinging his eyes threatening to fall...He slowly came to a stop...looking out over the field of white flowers, right outside the forest..."Davish?...DAVISH!"...

Hours had passed since Davis' and Angemon's death...Gennai had retreated to his lab, and Gatomon had left in search of DemiVeemon, who had yet to return, while everyone else drifted to sleep...

Gatomon had been searching for almost 2 hours now...She was annoyed, the little blue digimon wouldn't show him-self. Her pain for the young digimon was greater so she continued to search until she found him. She couldn't stop playing the event over and over in her head; Davis had swooped in, saved her, been crushed by half of a five story building, and fought his way back to the team...only to die...Gatomon felt nothing. Not nothing like she didn't care...she was numb, the way it all happened was throwing her through a loop, making her question why she thought she could cheer DemiVeemon up...if she couldn't even help herself. While looking for DemiVeemon, Gatomon hadn't managed to find the digimon, but found a small lake instead, and on the other end was a young blonde haired teenager...T.k. She knew it was best to leave him be and continue searching, but her body started walking towards him anyway. "T.k.?..."

She had clearly startled the boy...he had been crouching over the water running his finger through it...sending out ripples through the calm surface...He stood up and turned to see who it was, Tears fell from his eyes. He looked as if he had stopped crying a while ago, he was clam, he breathing was normal, but he looked like a shell of the T.k. Gatomon saw earlier today. "Hey, Gatomon, I was just thinking, what are you doing out here?"

"L-looking for DemiVeemon..." Gatomon didn't notice until now. She was shaking, she didn't know why. She wasn't scared...just nervous. After that thought a cold look flashed through his eyes.

"Why?" T.k. said coldly not moving a muscle almost daring Gatomon to answer.

"What? What do you mean why? He's an In-Training digimon who has lost his partner..."

"And I'm a 17 year old kid who just lost his partner...I don't see anyone looking for me." A sudden anger and sadness seemed to wash over T.k. his look stance and voice all changed after he said that. "Why go looking for someone who doesn't want to be found? IF he wants to be found, he will come back. Until then i hope the little freak gets attacked." T.k. looked into Gatomon's eyes and turned away. "He deserves whatever's coming to hi-"

"What's the matter with you T.k.? Why are you being so cold? I thought you were one of the more mature people in the group. DemiVeemon did nothing to you!"

"No...But Davis did. Had Davis not tried to be the hero like every other damn time...Angemon never would have had to go help him...so, he never would have died."

"You're...You're blaming Davis, for Angemon's death!" Gatomon's trembling was replaced with anger. "HE DIED SAVING YOU!"

"I NEVER ASKED HIM TO!" T.k. turned and walked away from the lake back towards the house. "I don't care what he did, he was the reason Patamon didn't cross the circle...He was the one who cried out for help from him...I won't forgive him, He killed my partner." T.k. continued walking until he was lost in the trees.

"He'sh wrong, Davish would still be here if I had been strong enough." Looking over Gatomon found the little blue monster sitting on a nearby rock. '_Was he sitting there through the whole thing? Or was he here before me?' _"No, it's no one's fault but Armageddemon. He killed Angemon, and HE KILLED DAVIS! No one else is responsible!..."

"Davish...isn't dead...I never said he wouldn't still be hurt...I only said he would be here with us..." DemiVeemon's confidence in his words was firm. Had Gatomon not watched it herself...she would believe him.

Back at the house Gennai had retreated to his lab down stairs and was running test after test, and typing away at his computer with incredible speed. "I don't understand what you are trying to say my friend. What does this dead boy's body have anything to do with defeating the enemy now?" Seraphimon was the only one on the screen at the moment talking to Gennai, He was a little frustrated, and this having been the third time he had asked the same question and got no reply.

Finally Gennai smiled and looked up at the screen, "Because my friend...he is the one the power has been coming from! At his best moments he gives off a power that rivals a champion level...He can be trained he can be the next Guardian...I have found my replacement..."

Seraphimon stayed silent, thinking of all the possibilities..."Gennai, you were 100% in ALL the categories when we found you...He lacks in to many areas..."

"Then I'll teach him everything he needs to know the most of. I'll close that gap in the properties he needs...If anyone could replace me...I'm almost relieved it's him..."

"But Gennai...you're overlooking one important fact...He's dead."

"NO! His body is dead. His spirit still clings to life...all we need to do is repair the body...and put it and his spirit back together..."

"That's a VERY risky move Gennai...even for you...and its very wishful thinking."

"That it maybe...but if we get his body here...we can replace the missing or damaged pieces with Data...it will be a long painful process for him...but it can be done...convincing his spirit back into his body...-"

"COULD KILL YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT! We have never done this kind of thing before because of the risk! You could die Gennai...then where would we be."

"Not in a much different position….You have to trust me Seraphimon….This could turn the tide of this war…It is worth the risk….Leomon will be returning soon with the body, and I will begin the process." Seraphimon remained silent but his disapproval was apparent and although Gennai could detect a level of understanding from the Mega level digimon.

"There's no arguing with you…you know the risks…your world could be destroyed because of this…if you fail…there will be nothing we can do." Seraphimon cut the transmission without another word.

Elsewhere a large figure was moving through the ruble of the now destroyed Odaiba. Stepping over destroyed buildings, fallen light poles, and the occasional body….The figure seemed to have great respect for he would close the eyes of those passed on and places them on their backs if necessary. All the while he was carrying something… a small young teenage boy, limp and cold laid in one of his arms. The man was easily big enough to carry the full weight and length of Davis in his one arm. He seemed to have all attention on him…Checking Davis was something he was doing consistently. After removing a man from the ruble of a burning building he again checked on Davis' body. As if to make sure it still laid curled in his arms…as if a small sleeping child, moments passed and the man looked up to the left…and down the street came a large tan Lion-type digimon. Leomon approached the digimon and looked to his arms. He followed Leomon's eyes to the boy. Giving a knowing grunt, he turned and moved to hand the fallen hero's corpse into Leomon's arms. "Even after death…I can feel this boys determination and power…what do you make of this…?"

Leomon examined the body for what seemed like the longest minute he had ever lived….A small smile rose from the lions lips… "No, that's not determination."

"Hmm, then what is it?"

"That…that's the unwavering knowledge…his friends are alive and kicking….he accomplished his goal and died knowing there was still hope…"

"Hmm, he's a strange one; I told him everything I could. It seems he accepted it much sooner than I had expected."

"He isn't perfect, and he isn't the strongest or smartest of the group, but when it came down to it, he fought for what he thought was right. I can only imagine the pain of the other children. Never before have they had to face the loss of one of their own…A digimon will return…a human…"

"But it's not as if he is gone for good. I know of Gennai's plan….and doing so…you may save the life of many…but you'll ruin the life and acceptance of a hero's death…how do you know he will accept what you plan to do?" the man was waiting for an answer that seemed it would never be. Slowly Leomon looked into the man's hood. "If it means another chance to fight for his world, and get back at the ones who did this to him, he will accept whatever he has to."

"That seems a bit selfish don't you think?"

"Hmm a little, but Davis did have his flaws…but I'm sure even you wouldn't complain about another chance at life. Did you?" Leomon let his smile fade and he watched the digimon lower his cloak. "BlackWargreymon."

"No…BlackWargreymon's frail body wasn't able to be reformed…besides, that weakling couldn't compare to me even with one of those power boosting rings. No…my body was reloaded as a stronger more complete form. I am Gaiomon." He withdrew his hood revealing a helmet almost identical to that of BlackWargreymon's, it was Gold now bordered by red small silver points emerged from under the helmet making it curve around them…making it seem as they were the only things holding it in place. But what caught Leomon's attention was the long silver hair emerging from the back of the helmet…it reached almost halfway down the digimon's back.

"So…you are the "Triumphant king" Gaiomon…One of the strongest Mega level digimon to ever exist…it is an honor to be in one's presence who could reach such an evolution."

"Thank you…but I have far surpassed the Mega level." Leomon seemed to have his breath taken from him as Gaiomon turned from him and began to retreat from the way he had come, leaving Leomon alone. Without another word Leomon regained his composure and turned away. He walked for only moments before seeing the older man emerging from the barley standing building. They stepped into a small circle and like the Digidestined before them, were transported from the destroyed city to the digital world.

At Gennai's home the Digidestined began to wake. Tai was the first to wake up, and the first to notice the small blue digimon curled up next to Kari and Gatomon. He felt relieved that DemiVeemon had been found. He was actually surprised at just how relieved he was. Moving quietly he moved towards the three on the couch. Kari had refused to sleep in the bedroom with the other girls. She wanted Gatomon to find her instantly when she got back. So Matt had claimed the rocking chair by the window. And everyone else was happy with the floor. So much had happened that none of them cared as to where they slept; as soon as their eyes closed they were asleep. Looking over Tai saw Joe sleeping in a sitting position against the wall next to the stretcher that held Ken. Next to Matt, T.k. slept in a similar position with his head resting on the side arm of the chair. And Cody, Izzy, and himself had lain down on the rug around the coffee table. He silently stepped over Cody and knelt next to Kari and the two sleeping digimon.

Gennai had returned some time ago…he had Leomon sneak Davis through the back of the house as to not wake the Digidestined and raise suspicion. Now, Davis lay on a stone table in the middle of Gennai's lab. It was once covered with tests and papers. Now it was empty all but the boy's corpse was removed.

"Tell me Gennai, How this procedure works….?" Leomon sat in the corner next to a shutdown Gaurdromon.

"It's complicated…but we will be replacing everything that is missing from his body with Data… it will take him awhile to adjust…the areas will have to be strengthened a good amount…but after a while his body should begin to rebuild his real parts. It will be using the data that has replaced them as blueprints; so to speak. Until he has completely healed he will not be allowed back into the real world. Which is why the others cannot know of his return."

"I understand. I just don't know if he will. The others are waking; I will go to see to them." Without a word Leomon climbed the stairs and left the room with the sound of the door latching and locking behind him.

"He will have to, if he wishes to save them." Gennai once again was lost in the screen bringing up scans of Davis' body and research of the human body.

"So Tai…how long do you plan on starring?" startled Tai noticed one of Gatomon's eyes were open looking straight at him from behind Kari.

"I'm just thinking."

"About Davis?" Gatomon opened both eyes now and without making a sound or touching Kari, made her way out from behind her and sat on the back of the couch.

"Yeah…feels like a dream, I never expected him to get hurt the way he did…let alone die." Tai looked over to T.k. who was snoring just as loud as his brother. Tai chuckled wondering just how any of them managed to get to sleep at all.

"Don't worry they kept me up to." Tai looked to Gatomon who was also studying T.k.

"He lost his partner….and yet everyone is focused on Davis….I mean in a way I feel bad…but-"

"Digimon come back, Humans don't." Tai just nodded and stood up; he had heard a door close and turned around to see Leomon standing in the doorway to what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Come Tai…We will prepare breakfast." Leomon turned and disappeared behind the wall of the kitchen. Cabinets could be heard opening and closing. When Tai finally entered the kitchen Leomon had already started what looked like eggs in the skillet.

Gatomon stood where she was and looked around at all the Digidestined before dropping down and going to the window. The sky was still pink from the rising of the sun, but it was clear and the trees blew in the wind. "It sucks…knowing that we are here relaxing, and people are out there dying…."

"No… The attack on the human world has for the most part ended." Gennai looked at the young digimon and let a smile form across his face. "Unauthorized portals have been opening. The enemy is coming back to prepare to attack again…so we must use this time to strengthen our selves and make a new plan."

As the minutes passed it had almost been an hour and the digimon had all awaken and most of the Digidestined as well. Agumon sat in the corner while Tai cooked, very timid, from Tai's perspective.

"What's getting at you Agumon?" Tai smiled.

"I'm worried Tai…It's the first time we have lost a human partner. I'm just worried about DemiVeemon."

"Hmmm.." Tai remained silent before chuckling.

"What?"

"Nothing…It's just…It's nothing." Tai chuckled a second time and let it burst out in an all-out laughing fit.

"What's so funny Tai?"

"This is going to sound so wrong…but for some reason I feel like he wouldn't mind….I just had a mental image of Davis' ghost yelling in all of our faces to get off our asses and go after the enemy. Even after death that guys trying to show off and be the best."

Agumon let out a chuckle as well. "I think you've lost your senses Tai."

"AN I think the phrase you're looking for is 'Lost your marbles'"

"No….You don't have marbles." Tai raised an eyebrow then simply shook his head. "Go check on DemiVeemon would ya?"

Agumon left the room and scanned the living room for DemiVeemon, It took a while but he finally spotted him in the window next to Gatomon and Kari. For a moment Agumon saw what looked like a smile on his face. Moving through the rest of the digimon he made his way over to them and was quickly pulled into the conversation. "Agumon, you would know!"

"Know what? You guys aren't making any sense."

"What's better? Ramen? Or cookies and milk?" DemiVeemon and Gatomon's attention were completely on him.

"Uhhhh…." Agumon began to rub the back of his head.

"Breakfast is ready!" Agumon let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Ah saved by the food! Come on DemiVeemon let's get you some food."

Gennai could hear all of the commotion upstairs as all the digimon and humans made their way to the table to eat….after they were done he would go to them and send them to a new safe house. He needed his house to be empty when Davis woke up. Which by the looks of it…would be anytime now. Gennai turned away from his computer and went to the circle the Davis' body now lay in. "How does this work Gennai?"

"It's complicated Azulongmon, I'm not sure even I understand it. The data replacement was a success and I could explain that to you for hours….but as to how I can cheat death….that's a trick I will never WANT to understand." Gennai knelt next to Davis and placed one hand on his head and another on his heart. "It's time you returned to us Davis. May the gates of heaven spread wide and the chains of the soul hold fast, Davis Motomiya your body is repaired, Will you return to us?"

Moments passed and Gennai's own body began to glow, Energy seemed to be pouring into Davis from the older man, and after a moment a small orb came down from the ceiling and stopped in front of Gennai's face. It morphed and changed, and even Gennai did not expect to see what he did. "Anubismon! Why are you here?"

"You are stepping over your boundaries Gennai. To do something such as this is a dangerous feat. There are costs, sacrifices that will have to be made if you wish to continue. I could choose to kill you if I so wished. DO you still wish to continue? IT is my job to decide when digimon are to be reborn or if they will be reborn at all. But now you want me to step over MY boundaries and retrieve a human's spirit?"

"If you don't…there will be no way to re-hatch those who are worthy of another chance. This boy died to save the last hope of our digital world. He has done more than enough to deserve your help."

"I will not be able to stop what happens. Whatever fate decides will be your payment. It could mean death."

"I know and I have accepted that. Now please continue with the process and I will sign fate's contract."

Anubismon had completely formed now. He had the face of a dog, but stood like a man with the wings of an Eagle, His power seemed to pour out of him, He was a peaceful understanding creature, not bound by the laws of the digital OR human world. He was flesh as well as Data, one of the most trusted servants of Fanglongmon himself. "Very well. I will return with his spirit in a moment." With that the digimon vanished, and Gennai was left to wonder what his punishment would be. His body felt weak and fragile, He had continued to pour power into the still body. Moments passed and Anubismon returned. "Once the spirit enters the body, there will be a bright light and in that light you will see your fate. Good luck old friend." Anubismon raised his hand to the sky and an orange light seemed to engulf him. "Amemit!" the orange turned to red and the room began to heat up, what scared Gennai the most was the cracks slowly spreading across the stone floor. A crack, one from every corner making their way towards the corpse that has yet to wake up. With a loud thud the cracks met straight across from Gennai, Opening a whole larger until two horns could be seen emerging from it, a beast was emerging, covered in a black cloak, his forearms had tattoos from his wrist upward. His left wrist was held in a metal cuff, a chain falling from it connected to a Sickle in his right. "Gennai you have over stepped your boundaries and it is time you made your payment! The man beast entity started to spin his weapon in the air. Seeming to dissolve everything it touched, Gennai could feel the fear in his gut, if he were to be hit with that he would die, no doubt about it, he closed his eyes as the beast brought the weapon down on him…..And Davis opened his eyes and took his first breath of air.

* * *

><p>Took me a little bit but here is chapter 11. But oh no! What happened to Gennai! Who's going to train Davis if Gennai is dead! Well you can wait in see in the next chapter! It's been awhile since I've done a chapter with no fighting in it lol I was tempted to have a random attack but decided against it as it probably wouldn't have made since. :P I'm happy to say I will be uploading more often now. So read and review! Thanks for Reading!<p> 


	12. A Story of Survival

Chapter 12: Story of survival

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed since the invasion of the real world and the Digidestined have been relocated to a village hidden in the mountains of the digital world. There they met a digimon named Leopardmon. He stood only as tall as Stingmon wearing all black armor, a leopard style helmet covered a humanoid face, and two small white wings flapped softly in the wind while a red scarf was tied around his waist. While introducing himself he showed the group of Digidestined to a castle where they would be safest while they decided their next choice of action. After being taken to their quarters Ken was taken to the infirmary where he lay deep in a coma, leaving the rest to brain storm ideas and figure out solutions to already present issues. They had to get stronger. That was something they had all agreed upon, the next morning the group rose from their sleep early and were escorted to a training grounds just outside the castle walls. There, their digimon partners worked towards smarter battle strategies, more precise team work and even trying to reach new stages of Digivolution. Now they take a rest in the garden in the courtyard of the castle.<p>

Agumon walked through the fields, looking at all the purple wild flowers, listening to all the sounds, of wind, laughter, tears, and all. A little over 50 feet away the rest of the digimon all stood in a circle, just sitting and talking. After a few minutes of listening to the stories and memories Agumon grew restless and went in search of a new distraction. What he found was a single white flower…beautiful and unique it stood above all the rest of the wild flowers. What caught his eye was not the flowers beauty….but its solitude. It was beautiful and unique…but instead of being group with all the other plants it had risen above them, not in triumph…but rejection…would be the word he was looking for.

"It's beautiful. There are a few like that growing in random places all over the field." Biyomon was standing next to him watching the flower sway in the wind. "Look….it's dancing…."

"But there's no music?" Agumon turned around, the sound of laughter roaring over the wind; he could see most of the other digimon rolling on the ground laughing while Gabumon and Tentomon stood scratching their heads. "How do they do it?" Agumon centered his attention on the Cat like digimon Gatomon, laughing and comforting a half crying half laughing DemiVeemon. "How does HE do it? If Tai were gone, I wouldn't be able to do anything." Agumon turned back to the white flower; it had stopped swaying and stood almost staring at Agumon. It reminded him of the day they left for this castle. The figure standing in the door way of Gennai's home.

* * *

><p>Flashback*<p>

The group stood outside Gennai's home, with packs on their backs and a squadron of Centarumon ready to escort them. Standing infront of them was Leomon holding out a bag, Kari reached out and when she opened the bag, a small gasp escaped her, Inside, the contents of the bag was a small blue and white digivice. Along with a pair of goggles, cracked and torn, and if Kari wasn't mistaken…a small spot of blood was on the side. Tai moved forward and took the bag slowly from her hands while Sora put a comforting arm around her and moved her away from the group. Tai tied a knot around the bag attaching it to his backpack before reaching a hand out to Leomon. Taking his hand he smiled at the leader of the group. "Good luck Digidestined….we will meet again soon. I will bring you updates as they come. Gennai wants me to wish you a safe journey and he apologizes for not being present. He has his hands full at the moment with an experiment." Tai let go of the digimon's hand and looked to the ground. "Thank you Leomon….Without your help there's no telling where we would be. You saved us twice now. So thank you." Leomon gave an acknowledging grunt before looking to the lead Centarumon. "Make sure you get them there quickly…the enemy has left this area, but we can only assume that it is temporarily. They are in no shape physically or mentally to fight. Once you reach Leopardmon give him this." Leomon handed him a folder. "It is from Gennai and it is not to be opened or read by anyone but Leopardmon." The Centarumon gave a nod and then turned to the rest of his team. "Let's move, this is a long journey and there is little sun left on this day." With this the group began moving away from the home. Tai and Agumon stayed back for only a moment longer looking over the scenery then turned to walk away. Looking back a much smaller figure emerged from the house, standing only about half of Leomon's height. Tai and Agumon caught up to a Centarumon who had waited behind for them. "Who is the person with Leomon?" The half man half horse digimon looked back at the house and back to Tai. "I would believe that to be Gennai." Without questioning this Tai started to jog catching up to the rest of the group. He could feel Davis' digivice bouncing around in the bag as he ran.

Agumon turned around to see the figure standing on the steps of the house. His shoulders were slouched almost as if his arms had become too heavy for him to carry anymore. Agumon felt a strange sting at his heart. The man stood alone and even though he could not see his face he could somehow tell of the pain the man was in.

End flashback.*

* * *

><p>"Agumon?" Biyomon had moved infront of him now blocking the sight of the flower. "Are you ok?" Letting out a sigh he raised his head and looked to Biyomon. "I'll be fine."<p>

"Sneak attack!" without warning a blur passed Biyomon taking the small orange digimon with it. She looked over to see Tai wrestling with the digimon on the ground a few feet away. "Come on Agumon!" he said laughing "You'd have been toast if I was an enemy!"

"Toast?" Agumon stopped struggling all together and turned only so Tai could see one eye. He had an evil look in his eye to. "Good idea." It seemed to take only a few moments before Tai caught on.

"Hey now no need for-" Agumon quickly spun around as Tai let go to flee, releasing a small fire ball from his mouth, not big enough to do serious damage but enough to claim victory. Tai let out a loud yelp that was mixed with laughter pain and many other emotions as the ball struck him in the back side of his pants. Everyone present laughed until their sides hurt as Tai rolled on the ground trying to get rid of the burning sensation. After a full five minutes of laughing till you cry Kari sat up looking around everyone was smiling and just taking in the moment. Looking from one pair of eyes to the other Kari took in the feeling. "It's been to long….since we all laughed like this." It was true. Since their arrival all of them had laughed and joked but it didn't feel the same. Kari looked over to a rose bush. What sat there was a Digivice cracked across the screen, lying infront of a picture of Davis with his torn and shattered goggles hanging off one side and a ring of flowers Mimi had woven on the other…A single tear rolled down Kari's face but her smile only grew. "I miss his laugh." A gentle hand found her shoulder and the dark haired boy sat next to her. "Somehow Kari, I know he's laughing to." Cody looked forward while all the other Digidestined just nodded in approval.

The night was a cold one up in the mountains, but it was peaceful and quiet. T.k. sat outside of his room he shared with Matt, Tai and Cody on the balcony feet hanging over the edge of the wall. The moon was out just peaking over the side of one of the mountains. The stars were shining bright in the clear sky. T.k. kept his mind busy trying to make his own consolations out of the stars. He wondered if it was even possible in the digital world. Maybe the stars would all be different the next night. '_I mean they ARE digital right? Does the digital world even have "space"…?' _ He looked around watched the seemingly microscopic sized flames dancing on torches below. He could see guards making their route. Occasionally he would see one digimon stop and make conversation with another. A thought quickly occurred to him. What could they be talking about, certainly not who won the latest football game or the latest trends in fashion. The blonde boy was quickly snapped out of his thought when Tai came sliding out of the door. "Hey. Care if I join you?"….T.k. like every other time someone tried speaking to him, he felt a strange sensation in his chest. Pushing it aside he did his best to put on a smile. "Sure."

Tai walked over to the railing T.k. was currently sitting on and leaned up against it. They sat there for a moment before T.k. finally broke the silence. "Do you think Patamon's out there somewhere?...it's been almost a month….do you….do you think he has already hatched." Looking over T.k. could see Tai was in deep thought and was looking for just the right words to use.

"I think….if he hasn't…he's just waiting on you…but if so….you know he's looking everywhere for you." Tai saw the depression in T.k's features lift a little and for a split second he could see the face of the old bearer of hope…the way he used to be….now, the guards had deemed him dangerous once word got out that he had been infected by this "Virus" not because of the way he was acting…but apparently Leopardmon had taken him away the moment they all arrived and explained it to him….when T.k. returned it had been almost three days…he explained that they had to make sure he wasn't going to infect the others. They pushed him, made him angry, sad, laugh…they said it was because in humans the virus effects emotions where as in digimon it turns them and changes them, it does something to them that Tai couldn't understand, but the most important thing was if a digimon got the virus he would die and he would NEVER be reborn…the virus would break down the data and if it found a new host it would take the data with it…

T.k. was told he was only a class 1 when they tested him. He got angry easy and upset…but he still laughed and joked with his friends so it hadn't spread very far. "The virus will not spread anymore in the body after it has stopped, at least not often." That is what Leopardmon had told him anyway. So T.k. was not able to spread it to the digimon or other Digidestined now that it lies dormant, sadly that didn't stop the digimon in the castle from avoiding him and looking at him with fear as he walked the halls. T.k. could feel the stares burning him even now. He felt his anger rising at the fact that they had cast him out for something that was NOW harmless and not his fault…T.k. was snapped back to reality when Joe burst through the door and yelled something to Tai. Tai took off in a mad dash stopping he looked back at T.k. "You coming or not?"

"Where?" that was all T.k said.

"To see Leopardmon he just said there was an emergency and he needs us down at the gate now. So come on. Let's get moving" T.k. launched himself off the railing and after Tai when they had finally made it to the front gates The group of Centarumon that had brought them along with five Knightmon and Leopardmon stood at the doors all looking ready for something to come in or attack. "Good you're all here." Izzy was the first to speak up.

"Yeah every one of us and we brought our digimon and digivices to, so what's the big emergency?"

"We just received a transmission from our 'Armored forces'." At this all of the Digidestined looked confused. "They are a group of digimon we have gathered given them a digi-egg. They are one of the elite forces that this strong hold offers." Leopardmon looked as though he would have kept explaining but the door burst open revealing a Volcamon, he stood a few feet taller that Leopardmon, and had metal armor covering everything but the miniature volcano growing from his back. "They are here sire. They have managed to fight off the enemy….but…Bucchiemon was lost sire…died taking out one of the enemy." A strange sadness swept across Leopardmon's face but quickly recovered. "And what of the precious cargo they spoke of?" was his response. "What was it?" Volcamon's face was hidden but the group of teenagers gathered around could hear the amusement in his tone.

"More Digidestined sire" the room went silent and Leopardmon let a smile glade across his lips… "Well what are you waiting for get them in here, now!" Volcamon nodded before running out of the room back towards the outer wall of the castle.

After a few moments the doors opened again revealing a group of young teenagers and a few younger children no older than 8. Izzy couldn't help but think of their trip to the digital world. He could tell Mimi, and all the other original chosen children felt the same sting of nostalgia. The group of kids entered the room all moving to the wall of the hall as ordered, lining up so a Swanmon and a Floramon could check for injuries. There were only 5 of them and two of them looked oddly familiar. A blonde boy stood alone a few feet away from the three younger children with a teenage girl. Who- to Joe's overly loud mouth pointed out -was crying. A small green Betamon had one of its pointed feet on the girl's leg looking up with a look of understanding and grief. Izzy caught a few words the girl was trying to say through her tears. Something about a Liollmon, he guessed from the tears and the talk of fighting the children had just done that the digimon didn't make it. It seemed that was happening a lot lately. It wasn't until he heard Mimi screech behind him and the blonde boy's eyes jerked upward that he recognized the young man as none other than Michael Washington. He looked over the group whispered something in the crying girls ears and ran over to the others. Michael exchanged a quick hug with Mimi seeming to pull a look of jealousy out of nowhere from Joe, but it vanished before Michael reached him and shook his hand. Izzy moved forward and shook the boys' hand as well coming into the already chaotic conversation at hand. They exchanged glances and Michael explained how he ended up in at the castle but nothing before ending up in the digital world. He left that for later. Instead he moved to introduce the other members of the group he was with. Ami the red haired girl that had been crying looked puff eyed but tried to smile and gave a small whisper of a greeting that Izzy could only imagine was "Nice to meet you all" after that he moved to the younger kids. He introduced the boy's as Jeremiah and Nicholas both were only ten and each had a Commandramon as their partners, luckily one was green and the other blue making distinguishing them easier. Michael also explained how both of them had been part of the army attacking and had somehow broken free of the control that the rings had on them. After the greeting a small black Pawnchessmon greeted the group and requested to move them to a room in one of the guests' quarters. The large group agreed and after a seemingly endless 10 minute walk and another 5 just climbing stairs they found themselves is a large circular room, the walls lined with at least 20 or more beds all pointing towards the center where four couches were put in a large square around a coffee table on top of a dark red rug. The walls seemed oddly bare and smooth but it was comfortable for the group. Finally Michael agreed to explain what had happened to the group and how they had ended up in the digital world…alive. "Well I was sitting at home when an insane earthquake shook half the neighborhood it wasn't until I saw the fire that I realized it was actually an explosion and not an earthquake. So I woke Betamon and we went to action." Michael's face quickly went to one of pain and sorrow, quieting the rest of the group anxious to ask their own questions. "That's when I saw him…..NeoVamdemon. He was throwing the police force around like rag dolls- Even when Betamon digivolved to ultimate we didn't stand a chance.- He killed countless digimon and Digidestined before MegaSeadramon grabbed me and forced me to retreat….if I…there." Michael broke off tears rolling down his face. Mimi moved to place a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "I was a coward. After hiding on a barge for the night I went back…bodies were everywhere. Blood splattered walls and streets. The worst part was it was so damn quiet. The birds had long gone, so the only sound I heard was my foot steps and Betamon's"

* * *

><p>*Flash back*<p>

Michael walked the streets looking for any sign of life. But only found more bodies and destroyed homes. There was also the occasional child clutching a digivice, the screen cracked and the light and life faded out of it. He rounded a corner of the street towards his home and there it was. The Statue of Liberty….its arm lying infront of him through one of the buildings. He turned to head for the next street over so he could see where the statue had once been. He had always loved that he could see the statue from his home and when he rounded the corner he felt himself suck in a breath that seemed to sting his lungs….the statue was gone….Well he could still see what he thought might be a foot…but the rest had vanished without a trace. Snapping him back to reality he heard something clatter to the left. Before he could react a Commandramon had its gun leveled at Michael, when an orange blur tackled it to the ground ripping and tearing until the blue digimon burst into data. Turning to Michael it looked like a lion cub, and it was, it was a Liollmon. His face was savage and tired. Michael couldn't tell if he was ready to pounce or collapse. "Liollmon?" jerking his head he saw a red haired girl. she wore a white sweater that showed her shoulders, (it had holes and tears but that was no doubt from all the fighting she had done.) and a pair of tight blue jeans again with the occasional tear and hole, although Michael imagined some had been there for fashion reasons. Finally he noticed her holding her wrist, the sweater stained red around her hand. Without thinking Michael started towards her but was quickly intercepted by the small Liollmon. "No, Liollmon it's ok….he's one of us." Liollmon's eyes went from a savage orange to a beautiful baby blue and he looked at Michael as if it was the first time seeing him.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He quickly moved away from Michael taking quick note of the digivice clipped to the pocket of Michael's jeans. "Please forgive me I was "in the zone" as Ami calls it."

Michael bent down and ruffled the small patch or red fur on top of his head. To Michael relief the small digimon gave a small purr, but moments later jerked his head away. "Stop that!" without skipping a beat he bounced back to Ami and started looking at her wrist. She crouched down so Liollmon put a paw on her arm in a sympathetic gesture. "Will you be ok Ami?" Ami removed the edge of her sleeve, peeling it away Michael could see he skin coming up clinging to the sleeve with blood, the cut was deep and wide, only seconds passed and it was already dripping blood to the ground.

Michael slowly moved forward Betamon moving slowly behind him. "Can…..can I take a look at it?" Ami looked into his eyes almost as if trying to read him. "I don't think that's such a good idea human. I may have almost attacked you, but my apology wasn't an invitation to stay with us."

"Liollmon stop. Just because of what happened with Sierra doesn't mean it will happen with him." Ami stood and moved away from the alley way she was at and held her arm out to Michael. Getting a closer look he could see the cut was at least half an inch to an inch deep.

"This could be bad you need to get it patched up and fast." Michael looked up and was surprised to see Ami almost laughing.

"No dip Doctor House. I just haven't been able to find anything, the waters out so there's no clean water to clean it with." Michael released her arm before walking over to Betamon. They exchanged a few words before Michael very reluctantly moved towards a building and went inside. Liollmon had moved to Ami's side and was tilting his head letting all of them know he was confused. "So….where'd he go?"

Betamon moved over to them smiling, "Just inside to look for something to bandage it up with. I can handle the cleaning part." A moment of silence passed before Liollmon spoke up.

"So, I take it since you two survived you can digivolve to huh?" Betamon nodded in response.

"Yeah, at first it wasn't so easy. Having all that power makes it hard to control, but eventually me and Michael got used to going ultimate." Betamon heard someone suck in a breath and looked over to see Liollmon wide eyes.

"YOU, can go ULTIMATE?" Not letting the others see the jealousy on his face Liollmon bounced over to the window Michael had entered. "Hey, Blondie…hello? You still in there?" After a moment Michael emerged with a first aid kit to their surprise.

"There isn't much but bandages in here but Betamon can handle the clean up. Come here and we can get started." Michael sat down on the curb quickly glancing back towards the building. "Are you guys coming out or not?" Liollmon heard what sounded like someone walking on glass. Slowly two younger children came into view, with two Commandramon behind them. One child had long black hair and wore a black hoddie with black shorts, a red belt standing out from his waist to hold it up. The other wore a white tee that had a man running with what looked like was supposed to be a zombie cashing him and underneath it said, "Zombies LOVE nerds." Michael looked to Ami who again looked surprised to see them.

"Ami, Liollmon, Betamon, this is Jeremiah" Pointing to the child in all black. "That's Nicholas, and their partners, Jeremiah, Nick, Commandramons' this is Ami," Gesturing with his hand he pointed them out. "Her partner, Liollmon and my partner Betamon." Jeremiah stepped forward first out of the building and looked at all of them. "What's up toots?" Winking at Ami she put a smile on her face.

"To young honey." Ami smiled as the boy turned and crossed his arms now ignoring everyone else. Nick moved forward a few moments later extending a hand to Ami.

"My names Nicholas, I'm happy that there are others out here still alive other than myself and him." He said, pointing a thumb back over at Jeremiah who was now wrestling his green Commandramon for his gun.

"Nice to meet you t- OUCH!" Ami pulled back surprised her wrist felt like it was on fire. Looking down she saw Betamon and Michael looking at her concerned.

"Sorry Ami. Betamon was just trying to clean it." Michael turned to Betamon again. "Let's easy up on the power of the spray and just make it a slow steady stream of water if you can." Betamon nodded and he turned back to Ami. "Ready?" Ami nodded and Betamon sucked in a breath of air. Then on releasing a small stream of water was spraying from its throat. "Don't worry, it looks gross but this water is actually clean enough to drink, completely pure." Ami relaxed a little as she let the water run over her cut washing away the blood and dirt. Michael began dabbing a cloth along the edges slowly moving in to clean the inside. "This is a pretty nasty wound. What caused it?" He looked to Ami her hair was covering her face and her shoulders were lowered. Nick and Jeremiah looked to each other and back to her. Jeremiah walked over to her and placed a hand on her good arm hanging at her side.

"Hey if you need to talk I'll listen. After all that's what boyfriends are for right.- AH!" Jeremiah was jerked back and tossed over towards the curb. Lifting his head he saw Liollmon standing beside Ami, eyes burning yellow again, but only for a moment, he blinked and they went back to the baby blue from before and he turned to Michael with a sad, defeated face.

"We were knocked out and left for dead. By Sierra and her partner Hagurumon. They've always been well….different…from the rest of us. A Hagurumon has two ways he can digivolve, one is pure while the other is tainted…This one digivolved to Mekanorimon, which is his tainted Virus Digivolution. They attacked us while our backs were turned. Said it wasn't personal….she just didn't plan on dying here." Michael heard a small sob come from Ami's throat and after quickly tying the bandage off stood and moved a little closer to her. Before he touched her he looked to Liollmon as if expecting him to protest. -He knew Liollmon's were all very territorial and protective digimon, they were also incredibly rare. It was no wonder Liollmon wasn't into trusting any outsiders- He lifted her head till she was looking at him tears in her eyes but not spilling over yet. "Look, I can't speak for anyone else but me and Betamon, but if you'll come with us we can get everyone somewhere safe, and I swear to you. No one who travels with this group will betray anyone." Ami tried to stop them, but the tears started to fall and she grabbed Michael's shirt while he wrapped his arms around her. He looked to Liollmon who was staring at him intensively.

"It's not just that she betrayed Ami….Sierra was her sister." With that Ami let the tears fall no longer trying to hold them back and Michael felt her legs buckle underneath her. He quickly –and surprisingly smoothly –caught her and swung her up into his arms. Looking back he could see the sun starting to set. Come on everyone. We should find some shelter for the night."

* * *

><p>Digifreak: well the long awaited chapter 12 is here and ready to go. i cont promise i will be posting very quickly with these but i will try to get them out as quickly as possible. i hope you enjoy this chapter and like the new characters I've added. plus Michael's made a surprise appearance. how about that! Read a review. thanks guys!<p> 


	13. A Story of Survival P2

Chapter 13: Story of Survival

* * *

><p>Michael lay on a bed in an old abandoned hotel they had found late last night. The group had decided not to sleep in separate rooms, so they pulled mattresses from others for the two youngest while Michael and Ami slept in the two beds already in the room. It was hard with no light but Betamon had found the power box and shocked it, giving them a few minutes of light and power. Now the power was off again and the only lights were coming from the rising sun and the fading stars in the sky. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and he could see Liollmon lying on the windowsill his eyes open watching everything on the outside. As if he could sense Michael awaking he turned to look at him. "There aren't many survivors around this area, but those that are, are cruel. I saw a group of humans raid a store last night, there was gun fire and then they dragged a women out of the store by her hair…and dragged and dead man out right after." Michael found himself feeling guilty about the relief he felt that they hadn't come into the hotel instead. "How can humans be that heartless…I remember when I first came here I thought every human had to be like Ami. Smart, beautiful, kind, she never admitted to any of it though. Always said there was someone smarter or prettier or more caring than her. But I still don't believe it."<p>

Michael looked to Ami who lay sleeping in another bed beside his. He noticed the bandage he had applied was bleeding through. It was turning red and he thought to make sure he changed it when she awoke. "Sometimes our blessings are invisible to us. Some humans stay humble while others use them to gain something. I guess Ami realized that and denied it all to keep herself humble. I couldn't see her harming a fly…That must be why she got such a strong Digimon for a partner." Michael caught just a glimpse of Liollmon's smile before he turned away.

"My kind was strong. That's why we were targeted. 10 years ago…even 5, there were over triple the number of us that there are now. All because one of our own took on an ultimate level scout the enemy had sent…he destroyed it. The enemy found us later and made sure to send plenty of Mega's. We got slaughtered. I of course wasn't there…I was only told by a Leomon, cousin to our kind. They were almost wiped out as well." Michael had always wondered about the history of digimon, but now he wondered if digimon were similar to humans in all but their looks. They had wars. They had towns and cities. The digital world was one that would take years to understand. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't know the feeling entirely because I wasn't there….but I know the pain of having your own race attacked and almost destroyed." Liollmon looked away from the window and locked eyes with Michael. "If you can help me get Ami to safety…"

"You don't have to worry. I won't let anything happen to her if something should happen to you. I'll help you keep her safe I promise." Michael saw Liollmon's shoulders relax a little.

"I appreciate that."

"So do I." Michael turned around to see Ami sitting up in bed looking at him. She pushed her hair out of her face, and swung her feet over the side of the bed and moved over to Michael who still had a look of surprise mixed with a little embarrassment. She kissed him on the cheek (Drawing out a bright red color in Michael Washington's cheeks.) before moving to Liollmon and kissing him on the nose. "I'm going to go see if there is anyway Betamon can help me take a shower." And like that she was out of the room.

"Umm….what the heck just happened?" Liollmon to his surprise had a look of amusement on his face.

"I believe you just won my partner over." And before Michael could respond Liollmon was out of the room after his partner looking for Betamon.

After awhile more of resting the group gathered up their belongings and started out again. There was a lot of arguing of where they were going to go. Ami wanted to go see if the mall was still standing so she could get some new clothes (perk being they would be free) Nick and Jeremiah wanted to go fight the army. (Drawing a "are you two insane?" look from Michael and the rest of the group.) Finally Michael told them their destination….the Digital world.

"What! The digital world! I thought humans weren't able to get there. Liollmon told me unless we were summoned we couldn't get in." Ami argued as they started across a bridge towards the more major part of New York City.

"Well, I met a group of kids a few years back. They claimed to have been there before. I didn't believe them at first but then I looked to the sky and saw them fighting MaloMyotismon and I briefly made it there myself to help supply energy to defeat him. After that we were all transported back by the same force that took us there. None of us –besides Davis and the others of course- got the chance to really explore or learn anything about it. But I figure if they could get there, so can we." Michael continued to explain the stories he was told from Mimi, she had told him everything from her first trip to the final fight against MaloMyotismon, one of the others in the group jumping in every once in awhile to correct her or explain what she wasn't there for. By the end of the story they had reached the end of the bridge and every face was practically glowing. Ami seemed lost in a day dream just imagining Tai and Davis as big muscular heroes, while Nick and Jeremiah were talking about how cool it would be to save the world and BE heroes. Michael just shook his head smiling as he rounded a corner. Ami colliding with his back suddenly snapped back to reality and tried to look around the boy. Before she could see anything Michael spun on his heels grabbing a stunned Jeremiah by the hood and grabbing Ami around the waist. He threw Jere to the wall and covered Ami with his body as a giant blast flew past them, taking out the corner of the wall they were by. Ami opened her eyes, it seemed like a dark fog had come in. It took a moment for the ringing in her ears to die down and then she realized that it was the debris, and not fog. She could hear what sounded like a voice coming from around the corner, and quickly caught on that Michael had already left her standing and headed to face whatever this threat was. Slowly she inched her way through the dirt and dust in the air, moving as fast as a blind woman could towards the sound of the battlefield. Suddenly a name tore through the sounds all around her. It was Michael screaming. "Liollmon! MegaSeadramon get him out of there!" She expected herself to not be able to move, but instead she was tarring through the smoke kicking rocks and almost tripping multiple times. What she first saw was chaotic Digimon jumping around doing battle, attacks and voices cutting through the air. Finally she spotted him. Liollmon lying on the ground not moving, she felt her legs go weak and her breath fell short. She hadn't noticed the blonde American moving towards her, but almost as if he read her mind he wrapped himself around her holding her in her place as she screamed for her partner who was not responding. "MegaSeadramon is going to get him! Ami STOP! AMI!" Finally spinning her around he got her to listen and her struggling stopped. "He's going to get him out of there just have faith. It's only a couple Golemon and DarkTyrannomon." Again, Ami thought, as if the universe or God wanted to show her how bad things could get the building opposite them all started to collapse. Michael barely caught site of Commandramon rushing past the building sweeping up an awe-struck Jeremiah and rushing him out of the way as it collapsed, crushing one of the Golemon under the ruble. Once everything started to clear, Ami felt Michael tense behind her. '_So much for faith´_ slowly she raised her head to see what it was that had Michael so tense. What she saw was a digimon she had never seen before. She never thought something like this could even exist. Jeremiah and Nicholas were suddenly right next to them out of the raining dirt and debris. Jeremiah looked from the digimon to Michael who looked as lost as Ami. It towered over the neighboring buildings. At first Ami thought it was just a giant black snake digimon, It's tail wrapping around objects destroying more of the building as it moved forward. That's when Ami noticed the seven metal tubes coming off its body from a puff of tan fur in the middle. She followed one of the tubes as best she could but it was lost behind the other building. Or she thought that until she looked to the roof and saw a robotic snake head rising above it throwing a car. Suddenly she could see all of them. Squeezing through trying to stay next to the black head in the middle that Ami could only think to be the controller of them all.

"That's Orochimon! He's a nasty one, an Ultimate, a Demon Dragon Digimon. Legend says he once plunged a fourth of the digital world into darkness, before the Royal Knights found and defeated him in the name of Fanglongmon." All HUMAN eyes had left the ultimate digimon infront of them and were now staring, bewildered at Jeremiah. "What? You act like you thought I was stupid or something." When no one could meet his eye after that he 'sweat dropped'….."WHAT! You guys thought I was stupid! Why would you think that?" Michael gave a slow chuckle before raising his hand behind his head. "It's because the way you look and act most of the time." Nicholas finally said matter-of-factly.

"What! How do I act!"

"Stupid." Nicholas said but whatever Jeremiah tried to come back with was drowned out by a deafening roar. Nick threw his hands to his ears and angled his head to look at the digimon. Four of the eight heads were still roaring while the two were spitting fire and destroying nearby buildings. The remaining two were scooping up the remaining Champion digimon the group was fighting, throwing them in the air to be caught by the head of flesh in the middle. The head snapped its jaws shut with a crack and thud, swallowing them whole. It was enough to make Michael feel like he needed to vomit.

Ami was covering her ears and had her face buried into Michaels shoulder. Michael could feel her pressing in trying to hide from the noise. She could feel him vibrating, and then she realized that vibration was him trying to yell over the roar of the digimon. Suddenly she felt the air around her shift and MegaSeadramon was over head covering them, helping to hide them from the noise. Ami could kind of hear what Michael was yelling now, and at the mention of Liollmon her head jerked to the side. MegaSeadramon un-twisted himself from around them flying towards the slump digimon infront of Orochimon. His approach didn't go unnoticed. Three heads quickly snapped their attention to the other Ultimate digimon and to his target. Orochimon's tail flew to the air pulling MegaSeadramon's attention to it. It started to twist the rattle on the end began to thin and suddenly in a quick flash it was a pointed spear it flew past the heads and through a building. The group expected the building to tumble but it stayed where it was, the tail slicing through it, leaving it standing and now the tail was coming down on top of Liollmon. MegaSeadramon put his head in between the tail and the rookie digimon slamming his head to the ground. He could hear Michael screaming for him, and Orochimon's satisfied roar.

"This isn't good." Everyone looked to Nicholas who was watching the digimon closely. Michael looked at him, only a quick glance but he could see the fear and worry. "Orochimon uses his extra heads and tail to weaken his opponents and then uses his real head, (The strongest head) to attack and eat his opponents. I think it's supposed to help Orochimon steal the data from the digimon, in turn taking its strength." Jeremiah looked at him eyes wide. "You think you're the only one who studies digimon?"

Michael was watching now and realized Nick was right. While a few moments ago all of the metal heads had been saying all around the main body, almost like making a wall. Now they were moving freely some branching out like they were trying to escape the body, others falling in line behind the head of flesh. He watched in horror as it pulled back opening its jaws and instead of two fangs that he was expecting, there were rows of razor sharp teeth. Almost, he thought, as if someone had taken the jaws of a shark and placed them in this thing. He, again, almost puked as a weird purple slim began to drip from the monsters jaws. Everything it touched sizzling like it was acid. Maybe it was. Orochimon let out a single high pitched scream before lunging forward teeth barred, death in its eyes. Michael watched helplessly before seeing a colorless blur pass before Orochimon. The main head seemed to have been blindsided and crashed into the street just below its target. When he pulled his head back Michael could see the creature was Liollmon claws bared, eyes red. Not the orange color he had seen before. He was clinging to Orochimon's eye scratching and clawing. He swung himself up, to the top of its head where it continued to scratch and claw. Michael could hear Ami screaming behind him, urging Liollmon onward when one of the heads made a sweeping motion across the main body, to catch Liollmon in its jaws. Without looking Liollmon jumped, spinning in the air. After the head had passed Liollmon's front claws began to glow. "Lio Claw!" He came down both sets of claws sinking almost ankle deep into the digimon's head. Orochimon let out a scream of pain as it whipped its head to the right sending Liollmon flying towards a building. Michael cursed himself for not paying attention when he noticed Ami half way to him already, when MegaSeadramon, (Who had finally regained consciousness.) flew between Liollmon and the building he was about to hit, catching the rookie digimon. "AMI! GET BACK HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!" Michael began running towards the girl, not realizing both Commandramon following close behind, guns blazing. Ami froze realizing the roaring had stopped; she looked up and saw three heads looking at her. The purple ooze falling around her. Michael reached her and grabbed her hand pulling as the two Commandramon threw what looked like grenades, and fired their guns at Orochimon giving them cover. It wasn't until they were halfway back that Michael realized the firing had stopped. He only spared a quick look but saw both rookie digimon on the ground feet from where they had been and all eight heads glaring at the fleeing humans.

"RUN AMI!" Michael, pulling hard, pushed her infront of him.

"Liollmon!" Ami screamed as Orochimon spoke for the first time, it's voice edgy and high "Inferno Blast!" and then both could feel the heat coming towards them. "LIOLLMON!" Michael jumped forward as the heat got stronger and threw his body over hers. Looking up to see Nick and Jeremiah had moved out of harm's way, he ducked his head. The heat he had been expecting wasn't as hot as he thought it would be. _'Actually…it doesn't burn at all.' _Michael raised his head only to feel it bounce off something soft, squishy and….furry? Quickly rolling over, he saw what looked like a giant Lion standing over them. Everything almost the same except its mane had some of its hair tied together, He had two, large looped earrings in both of its ears, and he was surprised mostly by the TWO tails. The digimon was holding back the flames from Orochimon's blast with its own blast of electricity that seemed to be coming from the Lions mane. Looking back down, Ami's eyes were glowing, like she had just seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Once the flames stopped so did the Lions attack. Moving over he gave them room to stand, Ami throwing herself onto the Lion hugging it, tears threatening to spill over. "Liollmon! You did it! You finally did it! You digivolved!" Michael felt like an idiot, how had he not realized. The odd mane, the earrings, the TWO TAILS! How had he not realized this was a digimon? Not just a digimon, this was AMI'S digimon. Liollmon in his Champion form. The Lion's legs where as wide as Michaels body it's self. If those get any bigger, he thought, they'll explode. Then Ami's words hit him.

"Wait. This is his first time digivolving!" Michael looked to the two partners looking back to him, Ami sliding back down to the ground beside him. He looked away from her taking in the sight of the large Lion standing next to him. Normally a lion should come up to his biceps at most….this one was as tall if not taller than he was, looking at him with blue eyes that didn't seem to belong with the large savage body.

"Yes, I am Liamon, but we will talk about this later! Commandramon! Watch out for the partners. MegaSeadramon, let's put a stop to this monster!" Michael flinched at the sound of his voice. It was a voice fit imagine for a king. It was gentle but with edge, strong. A voice you would imagine for a hero. In a single motion the digimon was gone and charging Orochimon. MegaSeadramon made a move to attack from the opposite side, both digimon colliding with the monster at once. MegaSeadramon released his "Lightning Javelin" as Liamon charged his "Thunder of King" attack from his mane. Both attacks connected knocking a head to the side almost spinning Orochimon around. He tried to counter slicing at Liamon with his sharpened tail. MegaSeadramon swung around using the lightning shape blade on his head to block the strike. "NOW LIAMON, WHILE HE'S DESTRACTED!" Quickly Liamon ducked under the entangled digimon rushing for the exposed neck of the monster they were fighting. "CRITICAL STRIKE!" Liamon's claws began to glow and he jumped from the ground leaving a spider-web of cracks from where he jumped, peeling his lips away from his teeth. His fangs grew another 2 inches, he sank his claws into the neck just below his head, only taking time to secure his hold, he dug his fangs into the creatures neck as well, releasing an electric charge through the ultimate digimon's body. The metal heads began to short circuit and explode, as the real body began to spasm, before his eyes went white and he fell to the ground motionless, Liamon landing gracefully on his feet before de-digivolving back to his rookie stat and collapsing. Thankfully only in exhaustion Ami realized as she got to him holding him in her lap. Michael ran to their said and MegaSeadramon reverted back to Betamon. "That was AMAZING Liollmon!" The enthusiasm was thick in Betamon's voice. Liollmon opened his eyes to smile angling his head to see the ultimate digimon dissolving into data and blowing away in the wind.

End flashback*

* * *

><p>Michael sat looking at the table in the middle of the group. "After that fight we spent the next few days looking for a portal that hadn't been destroyed. Finally we came across a building that was still standing in a circle of flattened land. Somehow it was still unharmed and….working." Michael couldn't hide the fact that he still didn't understand what had kept that building on its feet. "When we got inside a small digimon in a black cloak walked up to us and said that "HE" was waiting for us on the roof. We got up there and he knew everything about us. What our plans where, how we met, and even some stuff we didn't know about each other." He looked to Ami who seemed to drop her shoulders even further. Without a word Michael looked away and continued. "He told us of a school nearby where a boy he knew of had set up a portal and was searching for surviving Digidestined, To send us here….to the digital-world where we could join an army, preparing to fight back and save both worlds."<p>

Tai looked around the group. All looked surprised and a little confused. Cody stepped forward. "I don't know what you were told Mr. Washington-"

"Please just call me Michael"

"Well" Yolie stepped around Joe "Michael, I don't know what you were told."

"I was told I could help in the fight! I was told we all could!" He swept a hand around to Nick, Jeremiah, and Ami including them to the equation.

"Look, stop getting pissed for nothing and listen Goldie Locks." Matt stepped away from the wall, looking annoyed and moved next to Tai. "But we are the ones calling the shots at the moment. It's a team thing and we haven't made any decision to strike back with AN ARMY."

"But-" Michael was cut off by the door opening, the mysterious fifth member of their party, another blonde haired boy walking in with a short light gray and green, long eared digimon on his head. "No, but we have to strike back somehow and there IS strength in numbers. You Digidestined showed me that against Kokomon."

All protest was drowned out by a loud surprised shout. "WILLIS!" Kari, Cody, T.k., And Yolie were next to Willis shaking his hand and giving him hugs. DemiVeemon and the rest of the second generation digimon were talking with Terriormon on the ground. Happy to see an old friend again in this crazy life style they'd been thrown into.

* * *

><p>Davis lay in bed tracing his fingers across his chest. He had been studying all day. The only thing really keeping him going were the daily reports about his friends safe at the walls of the Royal Palace. Gennai had explained that it was once the home of the Royal Knights. A group of digimon Davis had devoted his last two weeks to studying he was shocked to see Magnamon, Omnimon, and Imperialdramon in the mix. The rest were Mega's he had never even heard of let alone seen. Gennai said the dark masters had locked them up, and once they were defeated no one was ever able to find where. So he made a list. He would save the world, free the royal knights...and then...he would find Patamon and they would both go home. He swore on his duties as the next Guardian.<p>

* * *

><p>Digifreak: Ok so here is a new chapter bringing a close to that part of Willis and Michaels story. but what did the man in the cloak tell Michael and the others. and why is Davis so set on freeing the Royal Knights. plans are starting to form and forces are growing. lets see if the digidestined have what it takes to bring it together and free the world.<p>

the next chapter will be set around Davis' awakening and the news he receives about his situation. lets hope he can bring himself to accept his fate. till next time :)


	14. The Past, Present, & Future

DigiFreak: guess who's back :D with chapter 14 and the first look at Davis after being revived. Something ALL of you wanted to see. Hahaha I had not 1 not 2 but 5 Private messages freakin out asking about Davis and Gennai and I got to say I wasnt sure how to handle that part I didnt know how I wanted to show everyone what they had been doing for the last three weeks. It was INCREDIBLY hard to do the chapter because there is a very deep discussion about the digital world and how it works, It's laws and rulers. And I have to say its hard to come up with that kind of stuff. I hope I did ok though. It's not a very exciting chapter it's much more of a information chapter where you see Davis learning of the digital world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 : The Past, Present, and Future.<p>

Davis lay on his bed, or the bed Gennai gave him after he awoke. He had laid there for hours when Leomon came in and found them both lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>Flashback*<p>

Davis was awake but his body was stiff and he couldn't move, while Gennai was unconscious next to him. He could see the man breathing but it had been so dark he couldn't see if he was hurt an anyway and Leomon took him away before coming back and moving Davis to where he laid now. Leomon urged Davis to keep trying to move and that he would explain everything after Gennai awoke.

Flashback End*

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks now and Gennai hadn't explained much. He only gave Davis a book and told him to read it all the way through, but he couldn't. The only thing he could think of was how he had gotten there. How did he end up in Gennai's basement? He remembered bits and pieces of the fighting in the real world...but the last thing he remembered was confusing and worried him for some reason. He could see her face clear as day. Every time he closed his eyes, it was there, imprinted in the back of his eye lids. Kari Kamiya looking at him shocked and he couldn't do anything to put her at ease. "I don't know what I did. How I got here, or where this castle you're at is..." Davis slowly turned his head till he could see out the window to the night sky. "But I'll find you and I'll make things right. Where ever you are Kari. T.k. Everyone..."<p>

Kari had fallen asleep in Tai's arms out in the garden, it was a warm night and she had come out after talking with Willis and Michael, - It had been late and everyone agreed it would be best to continue the story tomorrow morning. - to visit the site where they set everything up for Davis. Then, without realizing it, Tai had arrived and was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder. She sparred a glance at her older brother. The strong senior leader of the Digidestined. He never had a teacher to show him how to lead. He had to force himself to grow and to teach himself, and it had never changed his fun, loving, and passionate personality, but when leadership called, it changed him until the job was done. He was strong and courageous just as his crest represented. He never acted better than anyone and he never let his fear or emotions control him, or so she thought...She watched as tears slid down Tai's cheeks and fell to her forehead. He knelt down in the grass next to her and wiped away tears Kari had yet to notice were falling from her own eyes. He then sat next to her silent but sturdy holding his sister as she cried in his arms. Finally the tears slowed and her breathing went shallow. He kissed her forehead before leaning back against the tree and going to sleep himself, but not before looking to the picture of Davis. "I don't know if you can hear me...but I'm sorry I failed you Davis, I wish I could do it all again and help you. I wish you were still here...everyone could really use your spirit and humor in this mess." And he slept.

Hours passed and Kari suddenly woke, she wasn't sure what had done it but something had woken her, a soft whisper in her ear. She shut it out as a dream, because now she couldn't remember what the voice had even said to her. "You remember how we first met Davis?" Kari shifted her position so she was laying with her head in Tai's lap. He was awake to and starring at the picture of Davis smiling. "Of course Tai." Kari said chuckling, "Who could forget that moment?"

"Yeah." Tai smiled down at her. "He's never changed. Of all the years I've known that kid, he never let anything change who he was inside."

"So...how did you meet?" Kari sat up lightning fast and Tai turned his head just as surprised. T.k. was leaning against the side for the tree only a few feet away from the others. Tai and Kari had both been visibly startled, but as expected Tai regained his composure fast.

"It was around 8 months after we got back from the digital world. Not to long had passed since the fight with Diaboromon. We had actually just had our party for stopping him the day before."

Agumon was laying with Gatomon a few feet away looking at the stars. "That party was the best. Makes me hungry just thinking about all the different food."

"Your gonna end up a Fatomon if you dont diet yourself Agumon." Gatomon said from her place in the garden.

Kari just gave her a questioning look, "Really? Fatomon?"

"What I haven't had me cat nap yet, I cant make good insults when I'm tired." Gatomon stood up an went back inside where Kari guessed she found a new place to sleep.

"Well, like I was saying. We were leaving the house when our cat got out. Took off down the stairs. It normally wouldn't have been a big deal but she had just got back from the Vet and we were told to keep her inside for awhile. When we finally found her she was in a tree with a little kid climbing up to get her. Some purple haired girl was yelling at him to hurry up. He just yelled back about how she could shut up or climb up herself." Tai chuckled

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Yolie screamed up at him. "Why don't you come down here and say that to my face?"

"Because I'm in a tree getting a stupid cat that you saw run by five seconds ago!"

Yolie just turned her back on the boy give a loud "Humph" "Fine, excuse me for giving a damn about animals. Jerk." At that moment Kari and Tai came running up.

"Oh thank you, you found Miko!" Kari said before introducing herself and Tai.

"Miko? What kind of a name is Miko? And why did you let a cat out in the middle of a city it could have died!" Kari and Tai took a step back both rubbing the back f their heads not sure what to say. Kari then looked up and saw the young boy slowly reaching for Miko while he hissed at the child.

"Please be careful! He doesn't like strangers!" Kari yelled. The boy turned to her and his eyes seemed to grow. It felt like an hour to him but he knew it was only moments for her. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand and realized the cat had swiped it and scratched the back of it.

"OUCH!" the boy leaned back quickly, holding his hand, the branch began to shake and he lost his balance, along with Miko, sending him and the cat falling to the ground. He quickly reached out and caught the cat's tail drawing a loud cry from his mouth. He had just enough time to pull the cat in and turn his back to the ground before he hit it. He stayed on the ground trying to catch his breath when he felt the pain from Miko scratching his chest trying to escape the boys hold.

"Davis!" Yolie ran to his side without saying another word, Tai and Kari stood behind her.

"Is he okay?" Kari asked, but Tai pushed passed his worried sister and pulled Davis off the ground into his arms, without a word he turned and took off running holding Davis, crying in his arms.

"What are you doing! Where are you taking my boyfriend!" Yolie started to chase after Tai with Kari right next to her Miko held tight in her arms.

_'boyfriend? Poor guy, he seems more like a slave to me.' _Tai thought as he turned the corner and heading up the stairs towards his house. "Kari get the door!" Kari gave a boost of speed to get in front of Tai and took the stairs two at a time to get to the door.

"MOM! DAD! WE NEED HELP!" Kari saw both her parents emerged from two different rooms looking terrified and worried.

Mrs. Kamiya ran to Kari and dropped to her knees scanning every inch of her daughter. "What is it Kari? What happened!"

"It's not ME! It's Davis!" Kari's mom pulled back and looked to her father who had stood up straight now and was rubbing the back of his head.

"Kari...Who is Davis?" Before her dad could ask or she could answer Tai flew through the door with the young boy in his arms.

"This is Davis and he fell from a tree branch down at the corner of 5th and Parker st. I think he broke his arm." Mrs. Kamiya looked to Kari and then without question flew to the kitchen while Mr. Kamiya took Davis from Tai and put him on the couch.

Yolie stood in the corner while Mr. Kamiya tried to calm Davis down and ask him questions. After a few moments Mrs. Kamiya came back to the living room. "Ambulance is on their way dear."

"Ok good." Mr. Kamiya then looked back to Davis who had calmed down a considerable amount. "Now Davis, you got to tell me where it hurts the most ok. Mr. Kamiya then started to move his hand slowly up Davis' arm, squeezing it gently every five or six inches. When he reached the elbow, he noticed Davis wince "Here?" Mr. Kamiya asked. Davis just gave a side ways glance to Kari and Yolie in the corner. "Oh, I see. Staying strong for your girlfriend huh?" Davis eyes widened and he looked back to Tai's father and then shifted his gaze to the design on the carpet. Mr. Kamiya heard him mumble something but wasn't able to make out what he said. "What's that? Does it hurt here?"

"I said" Davis turned red then leaned closer to Mr. Kamiya who in turn leaned closer to listen. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh...well she seems very worried about you." Mr. Kamiya looked over and saw Kari talking to Yolie in the corner. He didn't quite understand until he notice Kari and Davis' eyes meet and the young boy blushed and hastily looked back to his arm that Mr. Kamiya was checking. It was like getting stamped in the forehead with a big red "DUH"

"Oh...oh...OH! HAHAHAHA!" Davis suddenly jumped and everyone started starring at Mr. Kamiya as he laughed, then leaned in to talk to Davis again. "So she likes you...but you like someone else right?" Davis only nodded in response. "And that someone...is my daughter Kari right?" Davis blushed turning bright red before nodding again. "Well Davis I can tell you this. Kari is far to young to worry about dating right now, but when she turns 15 or 16 she will be allowed. So tell you what, you help me out here and tell me where it hurts...and PROMISE me, that you will take care of her if you still like her when that time comes. And I'll promise to try to drop a few hints in your name okay?" Mr. Kamiya just smiled seeing Tai leaning over the back of the couch. "And this guy here. He's gonna keep an eye on you okay. You hurt my daughter, he's gonna come after you." Mr. Kamiya winked at Davis who nodded and smiled. Both started to laugh and Davis fell back grabbing his side. Drawing Kari and her mother to the couch.

"Looks like we found the problem." Mr. Kamiya placed three fingers on Davis' ribcage. "I think you broke a rib there bud." After that there was a knock on the door and two Paramedics entered the room and took over. They put Davis on a stretcher and headed for the door. The young boy arched his head to look at Mr. Kamiya one more time.

"I'll keep my promise Mr. Kamiya!" The man just waved and Davis grinned back at him. A grin that had stuck with the boy the rest of his life. It was the first time he had really smiled since they met him, and it was a smile of confidence and spirit. The grin that the rest of the Digidestined had grown to know and expect from the boy.

"So you carried him all the way from 5th and Parker st?" Mr Kamiya looked to Tai. "Good job son. I'm proud of you."

Flashback End*

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that's what they had been talking about." Kari said blushing a little bit. The thought was interrupted by Agumon sneezing and setting a rose bush on fire.<p>

"AGUMON!" Tai jumped to his feet and rushed to stomp out the fire. Leaving Kari and T.k. sitting at the tree just watching and smiling.

"So, how's everything going?" Kari was just trying to make conversation but could tell the wheels were turning in T.k's head and It worried her for some reason.

"Look, Kari...I'm not sure how this can be put delicately...but I know your still pissed off at me for leaving Davis behind like that. So stop trying to force yourself to smile and joke when I'm around. I know I messed up. I'll talk to you later." With that the blonde boy rose to his feet and walked away. His head sank low between his shoulders. Kari could almost see the Virus as if it were a cloud of dark energy slowly eating away everything that was her best friend, and even knowing it was the Virus that had caused it all...she still couldn't bring herself to go after him.

"I'm sorry to T.k."

* * *

><p>Davis*<p>

The morning finally came and Davis sat up only to see a new stack of books on his desk with a note. _"Finish chapters 2,7,18, and 25 in each of these books. Then come down stairs to breakfast and I will explain everything you want to know ~ Gennai" _Davis placed the note aside and let his empty stomach be his motivation. He read through what seemed to be a basic life cycle of the digimon. Basic for the digimon but surprisingly reveling for him. Apparently, once a digimon has passed on, the mind of the digimon get's put into a sort of super computer and the data is tested for corruption or purity - pure being used lightly - If the digimon had lived a life of evil that data was recorded and that digital code was not to be reborn. All of the books told of the same information, just in different ways. It wasn't until the last chapter of the last book that he found a picture of a large dog type digimon with wings. Under the picture _"Anubismon" _was sketched into the paper. This digimon was the one who recorded the data from dead digimon. He would decide when to send the digimon back to the digital world, if they were deemed worthy to return. Davis had thought of him as the "God" of the digital world...Until he flipped the page and found another picture. It was a large Golden dragon looking down on the Digital world. The only thing it said under the picture was "ALL POWER". Under him was Anubismon, and Azulongmon. Next to him were three other digimon Davis had never seen before.

Hours passed and finally Davis emerged from his room to see Gennai sitting at the head of the table. Immediately Davis could see the reason he had kept himself out of site for a while. Gennai's youth had left him. The young adult that had come forth during their last adventure was now old and wrinkled. Davis wondered if this is what he had looked like when the first eight had met him. "Please sit Davis. We have a lot to discuss." Davis moved to the table silently and sat down.

A long moment passed where Davis and Gennai seemed to stare at each other. Finally Davis cleared his throat and spoke. "Um...What happened to you? You look like you just spent a year in the hot tub."

"Side effects of bringing you back from the dead." Gennai watched the shock wash over Davis.

"Dead? What are you talking about!"

"You see Davis. Something happened in the real world, and in the process of getting everyone to safety you and Angemon were killed. You already knew Angemon was dead, I just didn't know how to tell you, that you to had died on that battlefield as well...but Davis, that sacrifice is what unleashed your core strength, saving all of your friends and qualifying you to be my replacement." Gennai sat in silence while he watched the young boy digest all of it.

Davis sat in his char struggling to put the pieces together. As he tried, memories and faces flew through his mind. Myotismon and Ken, Paildramon fighting, catching Gatomon and Exveemon covering him from the ruble. Then he started to remember. The long walk through the night, killing that Apemon with just a sharp rusty pipe. The Gazimon, Armageddemon. Getting run through the chest. He raised his hand to where it had gone through but felt nothing...no scars...no tenderness. Then it was like he was watching it happen again watching Angemon fight a hopeless battle for him, he wasn't even his partner. He watched the Angle's wings break and crumble, but he kept fighting. Then watching him throw Demiveemon to safety and accepting his fate. Davis' head hit the table and he couldn't stop the tears.

"Why?"

"Why...What, Davis?" Gennai asked a little confused.

"Why did you go through all this trouble? Why did you risk your life to bring me back? WHY DID YOU BRING BACK ONE HUMAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING BACK PATAMON! WHY ISN'T HE HERE TO! HE SACRAFICED HIMSELF SAME AS ME! HE DIED FOR ME AND HE WASN'T EVEN MY PARTNER!" Davis was standing now. Two constant flows of tears. The anger and guilt were eating away at him like he had consumed a glass of acid. He tried to urge himself to calm down but every time he tried another part of him thought of T.k, of Demiveemon, how Demiveemon wasn't suppose to be the one to get his partner back. How unfair it was going to be for T.k. to see a human return to his digimon but no digimon coming back to his partner. He watched as Gennai took in everything he was saying. Davis felt like he could feel Gennai prying at his mind, trying to access it so he could FEEL what Davis did. Finally Davis' legs began to weaken and he sat back down hanging his head low, he could just barley see his hair hanging down hiding his face from Gennai.

"It's time I told you what I mean when I say my "replacement". It's time you learned of the history and duties of the Guardian. So I'm going to tell you of the digital worlds past, present, and future. You can consider it your first lesson."

At this Davis looked up, but still refused to say another word.

"Ok. I guess we should start with the Past. This is the story of the first human to enter the digital world, and how he went from being a simple man, to the first Guardian of the Digital world."

Here we go Davis is about to get one hell of a history lesson.

* * *

><p>This IS NOT one of my stronger chapters. I was working through a block trying to figure out what the story needed I've had TONS of dramatic stories and fights so I figured a chapter for information was needed to :P I hope it was good enough. Read and Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!<p> 


	15. The Past

Hey back wit Chapter 15! Time for Davis' long history lesson :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Past<p>

* * *

><p>Davis sat looking intently at Gennai. He tried to push his feelings of guilt aside, there was something about the story that sounded interesting to him, so he listened and refused to interrupt.<p>

"Where to begin...I guess I should start by telling you about the man himself. His name was Taiga Kishi, but like your friend Tai Kamiya, everyone referred to him as "Tai". He was young around this time. Probably only 19 or 20 when he joined the military- which took everyone by surprise.- His brother had died in the military leaving him with a cold out look of government. Then if that wasn't enough his mother died. The doctors say it was an unknown disease but he thinks it was of a broken heart. He never supported the government sending mass amounts of soldiers to their deaths, and it frightened him. Then...He met a girl. Her name was Karina Sugita, she was a military scientist -Although Tai had no clue at the time- and Kodie was to be used in a military experiment. Only when his plane took off a group of enemy soldiers shot it down. He met her at his brother Kodie's funeral. They talked about how well they knew him, and how well they didn't. From the moment they met they did not separate.. They were together for two weeks...when one day Karina woke to find herself completely alone in her home. "

His refusal to interrupt ended there. "What does any of this have to do with me!? Why are you talking about some random guys love life. You said I'm supposed to be training right? So why are we sitting here telling love stories when my friends are out there being hunted."

"Davis I understand you're feelings but this will all makes since in time."

"I don't care if it will make sense. If I'm going to train then let's train already! Other wise I'm going back to my friends!" Davis turned towards the door, but when he opened it his path was blocked by Leomon.

"I'm sorry Davis but I cannot allow you to leave. There is to much at stake for us to let you leave without understanding why you are so important." Leomon stood his ground while Davis tried to make his way by. "Please Davis."

"Why!? Why should I sit here and listen to him talking about someone else when I can go get Demiveemon and let him know I'm alive?" Davis stood only a foot away from Leomon. Fists clinched at his sides and anger seemingly pouring out of him.

"Because Davis that man...he was your ancestor." Davis' anger and frustration left his body as he took in the words. He turned around to find Gennai standing now. Reaching for files. Leomon moved to help Gennai. The work he did on Davis, still leaving its fatigue. Davis didn't even seem to notice the door way was unblocked. He moved back to the table and waited while Gennai found a specific file. "Here we are." Gennai tossed the file to Davis. He watched it slide across the table until he put his hand down on it to keep it from going past him.

"I will compromise with you my boy. You read a different file everyday and learn the history of the digital world, and I will send Leomon after Demiveemon." Davis eyes left the papers he now had spread out and noticed Gennai standing with his hand out in-front of him waiting to shake his. He replaced the papers and grabbed Gennai's out stretched hand. "Also you will not leave this house until you have acquired the strength to fight what is out there. Your training will begin tomorrow and Demiveemon's will start when he gets here."

"Wait why does Demiveemon have to train?" Davis let his hand fall back to his side. Reaching over often to scratch it.

"Because Davis. If you still wish to have a partner then he must be of some use. Your enemies are far stronger than a champion and even you will be able to take him down by the time you're finished here."

"WAIT! WHAT? I'm going to be fighting digimon!?...by myself?" Davis surprised as he was couldn't get his hand to stop itching. "Dammit what is going o-" Davis became silent as he watched a diamond shape appear on his hand, and at three of the corners appeared the symbols of crests. The top symbol (to his point of view) closest to his knuckles was the crest light and to the right and left were Friendship and Courage the bottom was however not one Davis had ever seen. It was an orange diamond two smaller triangles breaking off the bottom and a small dot under it all. He couldn't help but think it looked like a diamond blooming like a flower. "What the?" The last thing he saw was the crest of miracles appear in the center of all four crest.

"Ah I see the mark is showing it's self." Gennai said as he moved towards Davis to look at the mark.

"What the hell!? What did you do to me?" Davis ran to the sink and started trying to scrub off the mark. Every-time he brought his hand out of the water however he had only scrubbed away more skin and the mark remained the same.

"It's to mark the deal we just made. The mark of Promise is what I call it. Those crests are your strongest attributes. Courage and Friendship you already knew about, and it looks like your strongest. Well that is Valor my boy. A very strong crest indeed. I am puzzled as to why the crest of light and Miracles manifested as well, normally the mark only consists of the top three attributes. I'll have to look into it."

"Hold on. Dude I got a "D" in well...everything...I don't follow.."

"Right...Knowledge isn't your crest..." Gennai said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'll explain it in simpler terms. The mark on you're hand is a spell. It reads your heart and will. It then picks the strongest parts of you and binds them to the promise you made. You and I shook hands agreeing that you would stay in this house training until you were strong enough to fight your enemy. Well that mark is there to make sure you keep your promise. The way it works, well it sort of ties you up and urges you. The longer you put off doing the job. The tighter the rope gets. It can also create ways to keep you where you need to be to do the job. Like with you and the house. If you tried to walk out of the house you'd feel like you hit a brick wall. Eventually however, if you train and keep at the job. You will become strong enough to break through and when that happens the mark will vanish and you will be free."

"Wait so I'm trapped here until I can break through an invisible brick wall!? How do you expect me to do that when I can't see the darn thing to break it?" Davis started feeling around in the air walking around in circles slowly making his way towards Gennai.

"DAVIS STOP!"

Davis immediately stopped and turned around to Gennai. "What? Did I almost run into it? How come you can see it and I cant." Davis turned back around and was moving his left hand around like he was trying to catch a fly.

"NO!..." Gennai said sitting back down in his chair to take a breath. "Davis you have to take this more seriously. Please sit down. Lets go through this file so I we can start. Leomon, would you please head to the Palace and retrieve Demiveemon for us. Do not tell the children why."

"I will have to tell them something." Leomon said moving towards the table. Davis had sat down and was reading the file, but this statement caught his attention.

"Just tell them that you want to teach Demiveemon to digivolve so he can help fight." Gennai looked to Davis with a look of amusement then back at Leomon.

"There you go, tell them the truth, just not all of it." with that Leomon nodded his head and moved to the door. "If I am not back in 5 days time."

"I know. Be careful Leomon. You are more vital to this war than you think. Now go make sure no one follows you there or back."

"Of course. Good luck with your new apprentice and Davis. Take this seriously. Something tells me you only could turn the tide of this war." with that Leomon shut the door, He looked around to make sure no one was watching then took off running through the trees. It was going to be a long trip.

Back inside Davis was starring at the door with a look of determination. "Is that possible? How could I turn the tide of a war?"

Gennai looked up from another file he had pulled out. "Hmm...Oh, Davis, Leomon can be quite dramatic...but he is right. If you will or wont turn the tides of the war is unknowable, but having a fully trained, knowledgeable, and well bodied Guardian will certainly help."

"How? I mean I still don't understand how I can fight a digimon. That just seems impossible."

"Impossible to fathom, but Davis when you are done here you will have an understanding of yourself and the digital world unlike any others. You will know a digimon's weaknesses, and will be able to exploit them. Trust me Davis. When you are done here you will be a whole new person."

Davis only nodded and continued reading the file before him...but Gennai's words would not lie still in his mind. _'But what if I don't want to be a new person?'_

* * *

><p>The Palace<p>

* * *

><p>Tai and the others were resting after a day of none stop combat training. They had all been trying but nothing seemed to change. Everything they tried seemed to fail, and their hope of finding away was close to gone.<p>

"Ugh! What's the point!? Nothing we think of works and all our ideas are dried up. We can't even DNA digivolve now that the tail ring isn't being used. The only Mega's we have are WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon" Yolie threw herself onto her bed and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry Yolie. I really am trying." Poromon bounced himself onto the bed next to her and looked especially worn down.

"it's not like it's your fault Poromon." Yolie picked him up and lied him on a pillow. "You rest. You worked yourself to hard today.

"Yolie, come on. You gotta stop looking like it's the end of the world. We have to have hope. Or else it will be the end." Ken said sitting next to her. The younger boy had just woken up that night, surprising the others that morning when they woke up to see him in a bed. He had explained that moving around at the moment was difficult but the nurse digimon had deemed him fit enough to return to the others...but he still had healing to do before he could fight again. The effects of removing the dark spore had left him weak and damaged.

"Ken's right. To many people were hurt or killed for us to just give up." Kari said standing to her feet next to Tai on the couch.

"Right. You know Davis wasn't much of a strategist but he would probably be yelling at us right now, telling us how we should still be out there working coming up with new ideas." Izzy said sitting in a chair by a sort of home base he had set up with his laptop and others that the group had brought.

"Ha. Forget that he'd be out there working out right next to the digimon. Saying something like. 'If our digimon aren't strong enough to fight then we'll just have to fight with em.' or something similar." Tai said drawing a laugh from the crowd.

"So it's settled we don't give up. We keep at it until something works and we find a way to win!" Matt said standing up.

"I don't know about you Matt but I think I'm ready to get back out there and keep trying." Gabumon said next to his partner.

"Right! You guys helped save our world lots of times. It's only right that we return the favor tenfold!" Tentomon hovered over to Izzy.

"Then let's go! Forget rest. Lets get back out there and do this!" Agumon said standing on the back of the couch, one claw in the air. Everyone started cheering until suddenly Agumon's stomach started to growl cutting through the voices. Everyone started laughing when Tai's stomach started to growl to. "Tell you what, let's get some food then head back out.

Agumon jumped down and ran to Tai. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Well while you eat...we can finish telling you what happened. I did promise you guys last night." The group looked over to see Willis coming in from the room next to theirs. I wasn't as big but neither was their group so it worked out. He sat down next to Tai and Kari. "Sounds good you get started and we will get busy making breakfast." Tai stood and headed to the kitchen.

"I better go with him or else he might burn the place down." Matt said with a smile and a wave.

"You sure you want to tell us now? I mean we can wait for the others or at least until after breakfast. If you want." Sora said taking a seat opposite of Willis.

Willis moved to the couch where everyone sat to listen. "I don't mean to sound eager...but I would just rather tell you while the others slept...They already lived through that hell once I don't want them to have to again." With that said everyone found a place around Willis as he reminded the others about a few details in the story. When he was ready to start Tai and Matt had emerged from the kitchen with breakfast handing Willis a plate of what looked like biscuits and gravy. "Thanks...Anyway, where was I?"

"You had just attempted to send out your signal again." Izzy quickly stated.

"Right. Well, I sent it, but still no luck. I couldn't figure out why it wasn't going through. Then out of nowhere...They showed up. Somehow someone had found them and told them about me."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Willis was typing in a new code on a computer in the local middle school, when suddenly the screen went blue and the word "ERROR" was typed in white at the corner. He had been trying for two days now to send out a signal. He laid his head on the table when Terriermon pulled himself onto its ledge.<p>

"Willis?"

"I don't know what to do anymore Terriermon. Nothing is working and there isn't any sign of another Digidestined within the city."

"You can't give up Willis. Maybe we can go find Kari and the others."

"Ha. Terriermon, something tells me that they were the primary targets in all of this. Besides who knows where they are right now."

"Well it's not like more Digidestined are just going to come knocking on the door saying 'Hey we're Digidestined!" He said. Then through the new silence.

The door rattled from a knock and Willis and Terriermon's eyes met for a brief moment.

"Hey! Hello? My name is Micheal I'm a local Digidestined! I have others and we were told you could help us!" Micheal's voice echoed through the door.

Terriermon looked from the door back at Willis as he got up and rushed to the door. "Well...I've been wrong before."

Willis threw the door open revealing the four Digidestined and their digimon. All of them visibly fatigued and a few injuries. Willis quickly checked out the door and moved for them to enter. With out a word he vanished into a second door and quickly re emerged with a first aid kit. 25 minutes passed while Micheal and the others drank clean water and ate. After Willis cleaned their injuries when he had finished he vanished again and the others. sat silently in the corner.

"He'll be back any minute." Terriermon spoke up from on the table. "He just went to do the usual rounds for the night."

"Usual rounds?" Jeremiah spoke up.

"Yeah, he barricaded most of the entrances to this place." Terriermon hopped off the table and moved over to Micheal. "That's probably why he hasn't said anything yet. If you guys made it in without us knowing...he probably thinks there is a hole somewhere. So who are you guys anyway?"

"Well My name is Ami. This is my partner Liollmon." Liollmon inclined his head and then returned to his rest in the corner. "That's Micheal and Betamon, and then there is Jeremiah, Nicholas and their Commandramon."

"Well I'm Terriermon! Nice to meet ya. My partner's name is Willis." Terriermon turned around and climbed back onto the table. "We were starting to think everyone was killed."

"And I've never been so happy to be wrong." Willis said reentering the room. "I'm glad you guys found me. I'm also curious as to how."

Micheal, who had been leaning on the wall with his arms crossed moved forward. "Some guy told us you were here. Planning to take any surviving Digidestined to the digital world. So...here we are."

Willis ignored his confusion and went to the computer. "Well I don't know who he is but maybe he knew where I was because of my signal. I've been trying to send out a coded message that only a digivice could decode."

"Well...must not have been very good because he must have figured it out pretty easily." Jeremiah said from his seat on the windowsill.

"Oh no..." Nick slowly stood up. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ami stood as well looking to Willis who looked as serious as she did.

"I thought since I hadn't been killed that it just wasn't going through..."

Jeremiah pushed off the window and landed next to his Commandramon, "We need to get out of here." Commandramon moved towards the window and pulled back the shade. Outside had gone from peaceful empty and quiet, and now the skies were full of Airdramon and The streets flooded with Commandramon and Golemon.

"Micheal moved to the window to get a better look. "They were waiting for more of us to show. Willis...now would be a good time to open up this portal you were talking about!"

"I can't just snap my fingers and open it." Willis said moving to the computer.

"What do you mean?" Betamon jumped up next to Terriermon.

"Willis has to hack the digital world's code before we can open the gate. Otherwise we would bounce off the digital worlds fire wall and end up anywhere from here to the computers on the space station." Terriermon said.

"That or we would just dissolve into data." Willis also stated.

"Well Betamon...Looks like we got one more fight before we can get out of here. You ready?" Micheal pulled his digivice from his pocket and watched as Betamon burst through the window of the school and his digivice began to light up.

"Betamon! Warp digivolve to!...MegaSeadramon!"

Liollmon ran to the window, eyes orange and deep in concentration. The light from Ami's digivice dancing across them like fire.

"Ami?" She quickly raised her digivice pointing it out the window engulfing Liollmon in its power.

"LET'S DO IT!"

"Liollmon digivolve to!...Liamon!" Liamon landed in front of the school doors. Spider-webbing the ground beneath him.

Jeremiah looked to Commandramon. "You up for a little cover fire?"

Commandramon gripped his gun and smiled. "Jere. It's not cover fire when you're on the front lines." Commandramon jumped from to the windowsill without a moments hesitation Nick's Commandramon moved to follow.

"There is a reason we Commandramon were able to fight off the effects of the rings Nicholas."

Nick looked to his digivice and smiled. "Ya know... I figured as much. The rings on rookies are different than those on Champions. And when you got yours...you were a rookie...so in order to break them. You had to be stronger."

At the same time Jeremiah's and Nicholas' digivice's began to glow.

"DO IT GUYS!" Commandramon landed next to his twin digimon and both Commandramon took off in a dead sprint towards the battle. "SHOW EM THE POWER THEY CAN'T CONTROL!"

"Commandramon digivolve to!"

"Commandramon digivolve to!"

"SEALSDRAMON!"

"Wow." Nick and Jere watched as their two digimon raced towards the battlefield. Both digimon were now cyborg types. Bodies covered in a metal suit and scanners covering their eyes. Both caring only a knife now. The only difference was one had a blue star on its shoulder while the other had a red cross.

"Well...at least we can tell them apart now." Jeremiah said from behind Nick.

Yeah...we will have to remember that when they de-digivolve." Nick replied.

As the digimon raced to fight. The others went to the window to watch. Three champions...one ultimate...against an army. Willis continued his work. The faster he got done the fast he could get the others out of here.

"Willis..." Willis looked to Terriermon who was looking to the window with determination. "I have to help them."

"What? Don't be crazy Terriermon! I already lost Kokomon to this army. I'm not gonna lose you to!"

"But Willis!"

"No! You're not going out there and that's final!" Willis turned his attention back to the computer while Terriermon watched the others fight. From what he could see...they were struggling.

* * *

><p>End flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>"The two Sealsdramon were dropping Commandramon left and right. Liamon was ripping through Golemon. MegaSeadramon however was trying to hold off the rest of the army. They needed more support..." Willis sat looking at the plate of food Tai had brought in. Most of the others hadn't touched their food either.<p>

"So...then what did you do?" Yolie asked with Hawkmon on her lap.

"We didn't do anything really. Well not enough anyway..." Everyone looked to see Micheal entering the room. He sat down and grabbed a plate and began to fill it with the food on the table.

"What does that mean?" Gatomon asked from Kari's arms; a questioning look in her eyes.

"If you didn't do anything, How DID you get out of there?" Agumon asked, sitting next to Tai.

"Yeah, sounds to me like you guys had your hands full." T.k. stated with a mouth full of eggs.

Micheal continued to silently scoop food onto his plate. When Willis realized Micheal wasn't going to answer, he spoke up in his place. "Gaiomon happened."

Everyone who was eating stopped and started to look at each other. Tai especially, scanning the expressions of his teammates. He was almost 100% sure by the looks of their faces, no one recognized that name.

"Ok...so just who is this, Gaiomon?" Tai asked out of the silence.

"I've actually heard of him...but" Izzy stopped mid sentence and left the table. The others watched him as he retrieved his laptop from the computer desk and returned to his seat, He began typing while everyone watched him quietly. Mimi was about to speak up when Izzy interrupted her.

"Found it." Izzy hit one more key and a small projection came out of a projector attached to his laptop. The others turned to look at the wall. The picture was loading slowly onto the screen, so the others watched as the digimon in question appeared in front of them.

Tai looked to Agumon as the helmet began to finish loading, then back at the wall. "Is it just me...or does that look a lot like..."

"WarGreymon's helmet? Yeah I'll explain that in a minute." Izzy said as he watched the rest of the picture load. The resemblance to WarGreymon ended at the neck. Instead of the armor they had been used to on Agumon's Mega level, this one seemed to support black Samurai armor with a red lining, and in his hands he held what looked like two bent Katana blades. Everyone took in the sight of this amazingly combat ready digimon. Moments passed in silence until Willis finally spoke up again.

"Yeah...that's him alright."

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah...The others started to lose their strength from fighting...then this guy showed up and started fighting them off like they were nothing but annoying bugs."

* * *

><p>Continue flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>"Willis! Are you done yet!? They can't keep this up much longer!" Micheal screamed from the window. He had just watched his partner take a hit from three Golemon while trying to stop an attack aimed at Liamon's back. Liamon quickly returned the favor, bounding over the ultimate digimon and destroying two of the Golemon while the two Sealsdramon used their knives to cut the other Golemon down.<p>

"What are you talking about they're fine just look at em" Jeremiah said from another window.

"They may look like they are doing good...but every time they kill a soldier another two replace them." Ami said from next to Micheal. "They can't keep going like this for much longer.."

"We need to think of something and fast!" Nick said.

"I have an idea!" Terriermon said dropping down and rushing for the window.

"Terriermon you're not going out there!" Willis shouted from the computer desk.

"Willis if I don't help them who will!?" As Terriermon finished a scream of pain flooded their ears. They all turned to see one of the Sealsdramon flying away from an enemy, his chest smoking from what seemed to be a blast out of nowhere. The other three digimon quickly moved in to give their comrade time to recover.

"They can't do this any longer Willis! Either send Terriermon out there or finish the damn program!" Ami shouted.

"NO! I'm trying as hard as I can but the digital world isn't like hacking someone's damn face-book or something! Now if you don't mind shut the hell up so I can work!" Willis countered.

"HEY!" Nick stepped in between the two and grabbed Willis by the shirt. "That's my partner out there that just went down, to give YOU time to work! So stop fighting with the girl and get your ass busy!" Nick shoved Willis back into the chair and spun it around so that he was facing the computer. "And you! Get off your damn period and focus! We need to think of a way to help our digimon!"

Micheal let out a chuckle as Willis grunted and started working and Ami returned to the window. "Nicely done for a kid who looks like Urkel."

"Just because I'm a nerd...doesn't mean I can't be intimidating." Nick folded his arms and let a smile spread across his face. "So what's the plan?..."

Micheal looked out the window and the digimon dodging attacks, counter them and then throw some of their own, but the army was moving closer and closer. "I don't know...but whatever we do we need to do it now." a moment later they noticed Jeremiah had vanished. He came back in pushing a long cart with two long metal tubes (one thinner than the other) and what looked like a giant box of "Shot-put" balls.

"Well, for starters we give em some cover fire." Jeremiah set the tube onto the window and pushed the first ball into it until he felt it hit the end. "Terriermon you wanted to help fight, here is your chance!" Terriermon let out a laugh and ran to the end of the tube. Jeremiah had covered the end enough to hold the ball in place, and allow Terriermon to just fit his mouth in.

"Here goes nothing...Bunny blast!" Terriermon blasted into the tube sending, not only his attack arching over the army but the ball as well. Everyone watched as the ball hit a Golemon's head cracking it and Terriermon's attack hit the same spot finishing the champion level off.

"IT WORKS!" Jeremiah shouted and threw his hands into the air.

"BULLS EYE!" Terriermon shouted from next to him. Terriermon wrapped his ears around the boys hand and they both started to dance in a circle over the success of the attack.

"Jeremiah that was awesome!" Micheal shouted from the window. The army had seemed to move away from the fallen champion unsure of how he had fallen. Ami moved to Jeremiah and wrapped her arms around him.

"That was incredible!" She let him go and returned to Micheal's side at the window.

"I have to admit...that idea was pretty genius." Nick was still looking out the window making sure the champion wasn't going to stand back up. Then right before their eyes it began to dissolve into data and disappear. Nick looked back at Jere who was still celebrating his success. "Well come on, keep firing. The fight's not over yet." Quickly Jeremiah placed another ball in the tube and Terriermon fired again. This time they watched the ball hit a number of Commandramon and as the Bunny blast went off like a grenade, sending pieces of concrete into the surrounding soldiers. Some of them slowly dissolved while others burst into data immediately. The victory had seemed very short lived. They watched as every time they fired. The area they had just cleared was swarmed with more soldiers again and again.

Another 10 minutes passed and Jere realized they had ran out of ammo...they were back where they started. "This isn't good." Ami said.

Terriermon was exhausted and pulled himself onto the desk next to his partner. "Willis what's going on? Why haven't we left yet?"

"I...I don't know Terriermon. Every time I think I've got it open another fire wall seems to pop up...but I think I'm almost there I just need like five more minutes." Willis said typing even faster now.

"I don't think we have five more minutes." Nick stated from his window. The others looked to him and noticed his eyes were fixed on something in the distance. "What the hell is that?"

Everyone quickly made their way to a window...Something seemed to be floating towards them in the distance.

"I looks like a giant emo style teddy bear to me." Jeremiah said. The floating mass was starting to gain shape and to everyone's surprise it looked exactly as Jeremiah described it. It looked like a giant furry demon. On it's head It had a crown of small bone fragments, and in the middle, two horns protruded and rounded down its back behind its sagging ears, that looked like bat wings. The weird part were the chains wrapped around it all meeting in the middle attached to a ticking clock. With it's eyes closed it slowly moved over the army. It looked to be no harm until it almost ran into a building. Suddenly a purple flame came from the chains and burst through the building instantly turning it to ash...

"Oh no..." Willis had turned around to look at what they were witnessing...But now he had continued typing, leaning over the keyboard, crushing every key with his fingers hoping somehow it would help him type faster.

"What?" Micheal noticed his terror.

"That...teddy bear...Is far from it!" Terriermon said cowering next to his partner. "Willis you got to type faster! If that thing reaches the others they're done for!"

"What is that thing!?" Ami finally shouted.

"It's name is Belphemon! The way it looks right now is only because it's in a deep sleep." Willis answered still typing like his life depended on it...and it did. "If we don't get out of here before that thing wakes up we're done for!" Just as Willis finished the sounds of talking...fighting...everything stopped...drowned out by a loud ringing. The the Digidestined turned around and watched as the clock around the digimon's body shook it awake...His eyes slowly drifted open...and again it looked peaceful. Then a razor sharp smile seemed to snap across its face. The roar came after. Shaking the foundation of the building and forcing the children to cover their ears, and try to hide away from the windows shattering from the sound. Nick peaked out the window. He could see their digimon running back to the building...but what caught his attention was how many digimon soldiers were being destroyed just from the sound wave. He grabbed Jeremiah who was sitting next to him and ran for the opposite side of the room and flipped a table. Micheal saw him go and grabbed Ami, Willis grabbed Terriermon and followed suit. As they got to the other side of the table. The wave hit the building and blasted the front wall apart. Lights fell from the ceiling and glass and bricks broke the windows on the opposite wall. After what seemed like forever...silence. Micheal looked over to see The computer on it's side but still on...He moved to the window and before he could take in a lot both Sealsdramon came into the window. One carrying Liollmon and the other holding Betamon.

"They shielded us from the blast so that at least two of us could still fight." Nick's digimon said.

"We need to leave. Now...that kind of power isn't something we can face and even hope to survive." The Sealsdramon with the red cross pointed out handing Micheal his partner. They looked to Willis who was checking over the computer. All eyes were on him as he checked to see if it could still do the job...

"I think it will still work...but I don't know if I have enough time to finish the job." Willis stated giving a hopeless look towards the others.

"Ami...I can...still fight...I'll get you that time." Ami looked at Liollmon...his eyes were their comfortable blue again...and she could tell he was in pain...

"You...you can't Liollmon...I mean...look at you..." She wiped her eyes to clear the tears that were building up. "No...we will find a way...you've done enough...just rest." Liollmon tried to protest but slipped back to sleep in her arms. They all looked to each other and then out the window as Belphemon destroyed building after building...they had no doubt that, that monster was looking for them.

"We have to figure something out before he finds us..." Micheal looked at Betamon who was still breathing..but laid unconscious in his arms.

"I'm sorry guys...I caused all of this...I thought trying to make that message would save more of us...not doom us. Look...I'll go out there...give him something to chase for a few you guys run." Willis said standing up from the computer.

"What are you crazy!?" Nick said next to Sealsdramon.

"If you go out there I'm going to Willis!" Terriermon jumped from the desk to his shoulder.

"No. Terriermon you need to go with them...You can still fight if I'm gone." Willis placed him on the ground and started towards the door. He looked back only for a split second and then opened the door and walked out...

"OUCH!" Everyone quickly got up and ran to the door. Once in the hall they saw Willis on the floor holding his face while a short figure in a black cloak stood over him with a staff, the end shaped like a snow flake.

"Hey...you're the guy from before...what are you doing here it's dangerous..." Jeremiah said pushing his way to the front of the group. "Seriously you shouldn't be here."

"I was told to follow you here and only intervene if one of you decided to do something foolish." The man said looking down at Willis who was still holding his nose... "This one...just so happened to try something foolish.." He stepped around the group and entered the room. "Now if you don't mind my next orders are to open the portal for my partner to arrive." He began tying on the keyboard but the computer didn't seem to be responding. "Oh dear...seems it's broken."

"Yeah...we noticed that." Nick said leaning against the door. "Now what's your plan oh mysterious one?"

"Well...I'm going to fix it naturally." The man raised his staff to the ceiling and stuck it into one of the broken lights. Instantly electricity started to build up around the snowflake shaped head. He then brought it down and pointed it at the computer. The was a loud crack and light and when the others opened their eyes the computer sat on the table looking almost better than before the blast hit it.

"How did you?" Ami asked quietly almost to her-self.

"You're a digimon...How did I not notice that before?" Micheal said starring at the digimon.

"Hmm? I figured you had. It is quiet obvious I mean." The man turned to face the group of children and tapped the end of his staff on the tile and a white light spun around him and when it vanished his cloak was now a white cape that attached around his neck and had a collar that covered the bottom half of his face. A dirty blonde body of hair fell down his back into a pony tail almost touching the ground. The inside of his cape was purple with an odd style of writing on the inside. "I am Sorcermon, pleased to meet you. Now if you don't mind lets skip this and get on with getting our re-enforcements here shall we?"

"Wha-? Re- enforcements? From where?" Willis asked moving towards Sorcermon as he typed away on the keyboard.

"Well...where else? The digital world." He then pressed the enter key and the screen was covered in a white light that was almost blinding to look at...but to amazing to look away from. The children watched data fly out of the computer and start to manifest into three different digimon. Willis pulled out his digivice and started to look up the digimon before him. The first to fully appear was Bucchiemon, the second, a Rinkmon...The third however. He couldn't find anything on him.

"Hey! You're the other guy. The one who told us to come here." Micheal said.

"Yes. I sent you here so that when the army caught up to you. You would have somewhere to hold up until I could return to help guide you to the digital world." The third digimon said.

"Wait, hold on...SO it wasn't the signal Willis was sending out that brought them here?" Terriermon questioned.

"No...They have been following all of you. They left many Digidestined alive in hopes they would get together and then the enemy could strike again and wipe out the rest faster. The enemy is quite the strategist."

"So...you used us...is that what you're saying?" Ami asked confused.

"No...i just didn't let the enemy know I was onto them."

"Ok...but who are you anyway?...I'm not finding anything in my database about you...are you a mega?" Willis asked still looking at his digivice.

"No, Willis. I have surpassed the Mega's and reached a power beyond that. A level only the sovereign and a select few have even known existed until now. I am Gaiomon."

* * *

><p>End flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>"The moment those words were spoken. His picture finally showed up in my database. The only thing the information said... was 'RUN'."<p>

* * *

><p>THAT CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! But I finally got motivation back about half way through. Here you go guys! Very sorry it's been taking me so long to update this...But I put a message in the reviews if you would like to go look at it...this chapter was written and re written at least 6 times before I was finally happy with the way it pushed the story forward. The hardest part is trying to keep Davis...well Davis...everyone else is hopefully more in character and I hope that I included the digimon enough to...I've been trying to give them more air time. It's just with everyone thinking Davis is dead and stuff its mainly a humanoid story at the moment. But im trying to put more in there. I have NO idea when the next chapter will be up but I will try to keep you updated as I work...CHECK THE REVIEWS FOR UPDATES! also leave your own reviews so I can know what you think! That matters a lot to me guys I love some of the reviews ive gotten means a lot :D hope you enjoy this chapter! - DigiFreak!<p> 


	16. The Present

Hey guys im back with a new chapter. I know a lot of this story is a jumbled mess I have left a lot of info hanging...hopefully this answers a few questions. Also Ima try to stop using the flash back method so much :P I tend to do a lot of those recently so sorry if it has confused anyone :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The present.<p>

* * *

><p>Davis lay on his back. Dirt smudged his face and clothes, and his breathing was labored.<p>

"This...is...so...POINTLESS!" Davis through himself to his feet. He ran forward clutching his kendo stick. Only a few feet from him was his headgear...dented and damaged. Davis was swinging wildly at his target, all the while missing and being countered every step of the way.

"You aren't doing what I instructed Davis!" Gennai said in his Kendo gear. He quickly disarmed the boy and delivered a finishing blow to Davis' side sending him, once more, sliding across the cold snow covered ground. This fight had been going on for hours. Davis had finished his first day of studies and now he was in his first lesson of combat.

Davis attempted to push himself off the ground but quickly recoiled and fell back clutching his side. He had been struck down more times than he could count now. His side was quickly forming another of many bruises on his body. _'All this pain...I keep trying. Over and over again...but what is the point in this!? My body is still healing and yet he has me out here in the snow so he can beat me with a stick?'_

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS!?" Davis again grabbed his weapon and stood into his position. This time he was going to retry an earlier idea.

"Come on Davis. We haven't got all day." Gennai stood motionless only a few feet in front of him.

_'Patience...I have to wait...there has to be some way to make him move...'_ Time went by slowly. Davis stood watching his opponent for what seemed like hours. His plan was to stand there until Gennai got so impatient that he charged him, leaving the circle he had drawn in the snow...then maybe Davis could find an opening as well, but Gennai had figured out his plan long ago and stood straight with his kendo stick at his side.

"What are you waiting for Davis? You'll never hit me or force me out of the circle from way over there." Gennai said.

"And you can't reach me from that far away without leaving the circle. So sooner or later you'll have to give up so you can go to the bathroom. Then I win!" Davis said lowering his weapon and smiling at Gennai.

"Hm...well I'll give you that one. Eventually I will have to surrender the circle when you put it that way...but Davis you can't always rely on your enemy being the one stuck in a situation like this. Especially now, because what happens when that enemy does emerge? What is your plan then." Gennai said all the while keeping his eyes locked on Davis, and moving to the edge of the circle. "How will you defeat an opponent like that?" Without warning Gennai lunged at Davis bringing his weapon up at an angle.

Davis barely had time to react, but the surprise on Gennai's face was obvious. He hadn't expected Davis to move quickly enough to block that blow, and before he could recover Davis started his own barrage of attacks. The fight was going in his favor, Gennai was moving back step by step blocking and dodging Davis' weapon. Davis continued the barrage, he swung at his head, then his torso, he pushed him back until he had Gennai pinned between him and a tree. He moved back to throw all his might into the next strike lunging at Gennai weapon held high, coming down to finish him, his attack was faster and stronger than the attacks before. There was no way he could miss, but Gennai was suddenly gone and all that was in front of him now was the tree. His side started to burn and he fell to his knees holding it resting his head against the tree. He could feel Gennai place his hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough for today Davis. You did...Ok...lets go inside and heal you up. We can try again tomorrow." Gennai started walking towards the house as Davis got to his feet.

"How...How did you do that? How am I supposed to beat anything if I can't even hit you once!?" Gennai turned around barely in time to see Davis running at him. Their weapons collided in the air locked together. "How am I suppose to save anyone if I just give up!?"

Davis threw his weapon to the side sending Gennai's with it, then lunged forward grabbing the old mans gear, with on swift motion Davis spun in his heels and threw Gennai to the ground. Without time to recover Gennai began blocking Davis' blows from there. Davis continued his barrage until Gennai heard a loud crack. They both watched as the weapons in their hands snapped in two. Gennai stood up, looked at Davis and then walked towards the door.

"Follow me down stairs...I'll show you how I was able to elude your attack." With that Gennai opened the door and disappeared inside.

It only took a moment for Davis to start following. "I hope you guys are having better luck than me."

* * *

><p>"Prodigious! If we have a fighter of that caliber on our side-"<p>

"We could crush the army, no problem!" Tai said.

"Just one question...how do we find him? It's not like this guy is packing around the latest Iphone..." Matt added on.

"He's right, and from the sound of it, it seems like he's always the one finding us." Sora mentioned while setting down a tray of food for her digimon.

"OH! I got it!" Tentomon flew to the window and opened it. "Marco!"

"POLO!" Gommamon shouted from next to Joe.

"Ok? So if we can't call him and he apparently doesn't know how to play "Marco Polo" how are we supposed to find this guy?" Joe pointed out.

"Send out search parties?" Willis suggested.

"Nah to dangerous. With the strength of the army they'd pick us apart like flies." Micheal said.

"Well then looks like we're fresh out of options." Cody said holding the sleeping Upamon in his arms.

"Not necessarily before we left I grabbed a lot of different things from empty stores and houses near by." Mimi stood from the floor and left the room.

"We know. Matt and I had to carry it all." Gabumon pointed out.

"Well that aside. I also grabbed this!" Mimi emerged from the separate room with a clear bag in her hands. It seemed to be bulging at the sides with nothing but spay canisters.

"No offense Mimi but I don't think offering Gaiomon a new hair do will bring him running to the castle walls." Kari said.

"HM! Well good thing this is spray paint then huh?" Mimi said dropping the bag and opening it up for the others to see.

"What? Of all the things you make us carry for you? you packed a giant bag of spray paint? That just sounds completely illogical, even for you." Izzy said continuing his research until a sharp pain arose on the back of his head.

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" Mimi shouted getting ready to launch another tube of spray paint in Izzys' direction with Joe and T.k. restraining her. "I was going to leave it and then I thought that you of all people could find a use for it." She said lowering her arms and letting Joe and T.k. relax for a moment.

"It's not a bad idea." Joe said pushing his glasses into place and walking to the wall of the castle. He then walked to one of the beds surrounding them in the room and began removing the cover sheet.

"Oh I get it!" T.k. moved to the opposite side and helped Joe spread the sheet on the floor. "Mimi bring me a red tube please." Mimi looked to him confused, but grabbed a tube from the bag and handed it to the boy of Hope.

"Sora, you mentioned that every-time we see this guy he is the one finding us, right?" T.k. asked shaking the can and then spraying more onto the sheet.

"Yeah. I mean. He sent that other guy to warn us about Davis." Sora said.

"Speaking of which...did we ever figure out why they had a fake Davis?" Ken asked.

"Well...The first fake was to destroy our trust in him, but Peidmon had made that one right?" Yolie added.

"So...why did Gaiomon need a fake?" Gatomon asked. Willis moved to the window to help Joe hang the sheet.

"Well either way. If he is always watching he should see this sign no problem." Joe moved away from the window for everyone to see, Hanging out over the side of the castle was a sign in red letters.

"GAIOMON – We need to talk. Signed – Digidestined"

* * *

><p>"If we really can count on this guy. He should be here soon." Nick said next to the window.<p>

The group looked back to the wall with the picture of Gaiomon still on the wall.

"What's this guys' angle?" Jeremiah said. He and Izzy stood directly in front of the picture as if trying to find a hidden code.

"There was no angle." The group looked to the window and standing in the frame was the cloaked digimon from before.

"You? We wanted to talk to Gaiomon. Not you!" T.k. stood from his seat starring into the digimon's hood. "You need to leave. I still don't think we can trust you."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that T.k. but I assure you I am a friend." The man stepped down from the window and crossed to the front of the table. "You might want to remove the banner. Now that I am here all that does is give away your position to the enemy."

"He's right. Joe we have him here lets get that thing taken down." Tai suggested, Joe and Izzy removed the sheet while the others sat around the table once more to finally get answers. "alright, we have questions. If you are a friend remove your hood so we can see your face. There is no reason to hide among friends." Tai said.

"Very well. There are things that can be explained and things that cannot. So I hope you trust that I will answer what I can." He said standing motionless in front of the group.

"Not how it works buddy!" T.k. stepped forward almost as if to attack the digimon.

"T.K.!" as if snapping out of a trance T.k. spun on his heels to see Matt standing directly behind him holding tightly onto his brothers elbow. "You need to leave. Come on me and you are going for a walk."

"What? N-"

"NOW!" Matt turned T.k. towards the door and shoved him towards it. "Fill us in when we get back?"

"Yeah...Kari?" Tai said looking to his sister sitting in the opposite couch, watching worriedly as the blonde boy was forced out the door.

"Yeah Tai?" Kari said still looking as the door closed.

"Why don't you go with them. In fact..." Tai looked to the man in the hood and both nodded. "Everyone besides, Izzy and Willis...go out to the yard with the others."

"What!? Hell no! I want some answers from this guy to!" Yolie shouted.

"Yolie..." Ken stood and laid his hand on her shoulder, when she looked at him he motioned his head towards the adolescent leader and the mysterious digimon. Both were looked in each others stare and then the room went quiet as a look of surprise manifested on Tai's face.

"Tai?..." Sora moved next to him but still he stared at the guest infront of him.

"You guys need to leave. We will fill you in on what we can when you come back." Tai said turning to Sora. "You're going to have to trust me."

"You know I do." Sora leaned in a kissed him on the cheek before standing up and heading towards the door with the rest of the group.

"You need to go to Agumon." Tai said rubbing the top of his friends head.

"Are you sure Tai?"

"Yeah buddy, don't worry to much. Tentomon, Terriermon you should go too."

"What? No way. Me and Willis are a team where he goes I go." Terriermon levitated himself onto Willis' head.

"It's ok Terriermon. It'll only be a little while. We're safe here." Willis plucked his digimon off his head and set him on Agumons'. They watched as the last three digimon left the room with the rest of the group right behind them and Sora making sure everyone went.

She was almost out when she noticed a red haired girl starring back at the four figures left in the room. "Amy...is everything ok?"

Amy turned to Sora, smiled and then continued down the hallway next to her. "That digimon in there..."

"What about him?" Sora asked. Amy stopped walking letting the others get out of earshot before looking back at Sora. "Amy what's wrong?" She watched as Amy smiled with tears swimming down her cheeks.

"He said something to me..." Amy said wiping the tears away with her sleeve. "Liollmon...He's still alive..."

"Ok...everyone is gone so why did you need us to stay Tai?" Willis asked moving to sit next to the team leader.

"I can answer that." The digimon stepped forward and removed the hood. "I requested Tai have the others leave through telekinesis. I would prefer a smaller group ask the questions so that there are less interruptions."

"W-Wizardmon!?" Izzy shouted. "What the?"

"Oh come now Izzy are you really that surprised?...digimon get reborn everyday. It's the circle of life in the digital world." Wizardmon said. His hat and staff weren't with him but it was obviously him.

"Wait? I thought your voice was familiar you're Sorcermon!" Willis said.

"Well...I am and I'm not." Wizardmon snapped his fingers and his hat appeared on his head and his staff in his hand.

"Sorcermon is your digivolved state." Tai said. "But how? I mean without a partner it would take you years to digivolve wouldn't it? And you shouldn't change back either?"

"Not to mention you died and had to be reborn." Izzy added.

"Well yes and no. You see I wasn't brought back the usual way. There are two ways for a digimon to be reborn. There is rebirth, where the digimon has to learn to digivolve all over again and most of their memories are erased through that process."

"But what about Patamon? He didn't lose his memory." Izzy said.

"That is true, but he was also a special case. The memory wipe did not affect him because he was not entirely dead."

"What are you talking about? We all watched him dissolve into an egg." Tai pointed out.

"Yes. You watched him dissolve into an egg...but none of the other digimon you watched die turned into eggs. They vanished and reappeared later in the primary village. Patamon nearly used up every ounce of energy he had, but because he was connected to his partner he was able to draw just enough to keep him alive...just not enough to keep him in a state of life. You see when he turned back into an egg. It was just like when a digimon returns to his rookie stage. He had to revert much further back in order to stay with T.k. however, so he got reverted to egg form to give him time to recover the lost data."

"I don't understand though. If he had used up so much energy wouldn't his Champion form have given out before he used that much? We have seen countless battles where our digimon push themselves to lengths unimaginable and in the end they would still only revert to their lowest living form. Their bodies wouldn't allow them to use that much power." Izzy explained.

"Well Izzy that is an instinct that has always been in a digimons' core." Wizardmon moved to an open area of the room. "You see the digital world is more complex than a digimon but for this I will refer to it as if it were a digimon same as me...When the digital world first came to existence it was small weak. But as time went on it grew stronger and in turn shapped its self it gained wisdom and learned how to expand its self even further by drawing from your planets newly developing digital knowledge. You see...without the human world harnessing digital powers like the internet the digital world would still be very small...but it has grown in strength and knowledge. It had even developed its own fire walls for protection. Once those were done it had learned almost all it could from the humans. It had grown to a point of steady growth and grew on its own in knowledge and size. In fact it's still growing, but once it surpassed the human world...it began development on the first digimon. There was no reasoning to it at all really. However those who know of this history believe it may have wanted to replicate the human world. It's still unknown though how the world connected itself to your world...or how it learned to digitize humans or make digimon living creatures...but in this design of digimon it implanted a sort of fail safe, a second source of power. A digimon has two, A power to help them digivolve and a second to keep them from using to much and killing themselves. That is the power that Patamon pulled from. He no longer had the power to push forward and digivolve again, but he did have the power from his life source. Normally that power is locked away, tight so as to be that fail safe. If a digimon uses to much. It opens and keeps him alive. Once the digimon recovers, it closes again."

Izzy sat with one hand in his chin and Tai starred at the ground and Willis was watching their teammates enter the training grounds out the window, all three of them were trying to put the pieces together.

"So what you're saying is...Patamon somehow bypassed that fail safe and used that pool of energy to defeat Devimon, but after he used all that energy..." Willis said moving away form the window and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Precisely, There was only T.k.'s power left to pull from, that is what kept him alive in the form of an egg." Wizardmon still stood in the open space.

"Prodigious!" Izzy shouted. "That's how you are able to do it!"

Tai looked from Izzy, who was standing with a smile on his face, over to the digimon across the room.

"Exactly...once a digimon knows of this pool of energy it is possible to harness it." Wizardmon said. "And once you harness it" A blinding light lite the room and when it cleared Wizardmon had transformed and Sorcermon stood before them.

"That's amazing...but.." Tai sank back down and looked Sorcermon over head to toe. "Sorcermon is still only a champion level...just like Wizardmon...so what is the difference really? You haven't gained that much more power right?"

"Well I have and I haven't." Sorcermon said moving back towards them and taking a seat on the couch across from the three children.

Willis looked to Tai confused. "Ok...you got to stop answering like that."

"Sorry. Let me explain a little further. Your earlier observation wasn't entirely correct. This is a new digivolution state, and it is more powerful...because this state pulls its power from the second source and the first...together."

"But if it does that...wouldn't using that state make your life shorten every second you're in it?" Questioned Izzy.

"No...you see you can recover this power source as long as you don't use it all. And this digivolution does not pull only from that source, it pulls mainly from the second, yes...but it also mixes with the first power source, the power to digivolve, and that is why I change digivolution states instead of just getting stronger. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Sort of...In the process both of the sources mix together. So instead of you digivolving into Wizardmon...it opens a new path of digivolution. Right?" Tai looked from the ground to Sorcermon, who's mouth couldn't be seen but was clearly smiling.

"Correct...there are digimon out there who's paths depend on the ideals of the heart and soul and they have two paths to choose. Good and Evil. This does not look to the heart or soul...because only those who have been tested by the digital world itself can manage to unlock this power. That is why all of you...all of your partners...you can all unlock these new paths of digivolution...you can all reach a power that hasn't been obtained since the sovereign themselves were created." Sorcermon stood and headed for the window.

"Wait!...can you show us how to find that power? I mean...that's the only way we can beat this army..." Tai asked.

Sorcermon turned away from the window, looked to the group of teenagers standing before him then back at the group down below in the courtyard. "I'm sorry Tai Kamiya...but that is not something a can show you."

"What?...you can't be serious?" Tai shouted.

"You said you were a friend Sorcermon." Willis said.

"Indeed I am...but don't be angry...The way Gaiomon and I were returned to the world has informed us of many things to come...Tai...you and many others of your team will learn the secret, but the secret comes with a price. Look to your past and you shall see your future. Those who have fallen show the greatest power. Only one holds the key." After Sorcermon spoke a light over took him and when the light vanished so did he. Leaving the three Digidestined to themselves.

"Willis...go down stairs and get the others will you?" Tai asked, still looking deep in thought at the spot Sorcermon had vanished from.

"Sure thing." Willis quickly left the room.

"What was that last bit all about?" Tai asked.

Izzy was still sitting on the couch thinking about the same thing. "Look to your past...to see your future? Hmm...that could mean anything Tai."

"Yeah...I just wish we had better answers." Tai muttered.

"Answers will have to wait a little bit longer Tai." Tai spun around seeing Kari standing in the door way with Demiveemon in her hands and Leomon standing behind her.

"Leomon? Is everything ok? Did something happen in the war?" Tai moved forward and shook hands with the large Lion digimon. While he was shaking hands he started to notice the signs of battle matted into Leomons' coat of fur. "What happened?"

"I merely encountered a group of soldiers on my way here...but Tai. You and your friends have to be moved." Leomon advised.

"That won't be necessary Leomon." the group looked to see Leopardmon standing behind Leomon.

Leomon quickly turned around and gave a small incline of the head to Leopardmon. "I'm sorry I did not come check in with you. I did not mean to intur-"

"Please Leomon enough formalities...we have fought along side each other long enough in my opinion to welcome you when ever you wish to come." Leopardmon smiled at his friend...but noticing something the others did not his smile faded. "What has happened?"

"Your strong hold in the west has been taken by the army. I fought with them. I met a digimon from here during the fight...he managed to get this from their commander." Leomon pulled a rolled up piece of parchment that was pressed between his sword and hip. Leopardmon quickly moved forward, thanking Leomon and continuing to the table in the center of the room. "...he asked me to retreat and give it to you...He said...that there are reports he saw...their army is moving in on you from the south as well...after he told me that...he died."

Leopardmon was looking over the parchment alone, he calmly rolled it back up and placed it in the cloth around his waist. "Apparently they know you children are here...Leomon is right. I will prepare a small group of fighters to go with you...pack only the things you can run with...you have to leave before sunrise, else their scouts might see you leaving." Leopardmon lowered his head and walked through the door. Before he could leave his sight Leomon reached for his wrist.

"And what of your army. Where will you retreat to?" Leomon asked.

"We will not...if the army is coming for the children they must keep coming...only you, the children, the team I put together, and I will know of their departure. The rest of my army will stay and fight. If they know the children are here...then there is a traitor in the castle...this way...the traitor will still think we are protecting them...it is a sacrifice to keep hope alive...every soldier in the palace accepted the risk and the duties laid before him. We will accept the challenge and either win a flawless victory...or we shall rebuild our army in the presence of Anubismon. If you do not mind, my friend. I have an army to prepare...and the fact that you have come means you so do you...get what you came for...then meet me in my quarters...I have a servant who can transport you as far as the Frostmons' village..it's only a few miles to Gennai's home from there..." With that Leopardmon pried his arm away from Leomon and left without a word. It wasn't long after that Willis had returned with the rest of the group.

"What's going on? Why is Leomon here?" Joe asked.

"And why did he ask us to bring Davis' digivice?" Cody continued.

"And another thing...Why does the whole castle look like they are getting ready for war? What happened?" Sora asked making sure the whole group was counted for.

Leomon lowered his head for a moment, sucked in a large breath, and released a low growl. "I was sent here to retrieve Demiveemon..." He said.

"What?" Kari and Demiveemon asked simultaneously.

"Gennai thinks he may know how to help Demiveemon digivolve using Davis' old digivice." Leomon said taking the bag of Davis' belongings from Cody and tying them around his belt. "It's a long shot but the more fighters you have the better chances of winning."

"What? No way, I'm sorry Leomon but-"

"Kari..." Demiveemon squeaked. "Kari...i wanna go with. If I do...maybe I can feel close to Davish again. Beshides, if he was here right now...he'd be tellin me that it'sh time to get up and keep fighting! You were the most important thing to him Kari...and I'd rather digitize myshelf than not be able to help protect you! Davish was the leader of the group and I was his partner so I have to carry on where he left off." Demiveemon jumped out of Kari's arms and over into Leomons' hand. "I'll be back Kari."

"Spoken like a true fighter." Gabumon said.

"He's definitely Davis' partner..." Tai chuckled.

The group watched as everyone said their goodbye's and Leomon and Demiveemon departed. Kari watched the two cross the court yard and vanish into the main hall of the castle. That's where she stayed long after they had left her view. It could have been hours and she wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

><p>The group made themselves busy packing what they needed and discussing their plans.<p>

Tai sat on the couch still, talking with Izzy, Matt, Willis and Micheal, (Still trying to figure out Sorcermons' riddle.) and coming up with a plan of action to take after they reached the next safe house, when Gatomon jumped onto the back of the couch. "I give up..."

"What's wrong Gatomon?" Agumon walked over to the depressed looking digimon.

"It doesn't matter what I say to her...she's more zoned out now than the day she got pulled into the dark ocean..." Gatomon said.

Tai took notice of the two digimon's conversation. "Alright...I'll go-"

"Wait..." T.k. came out of the kitchen looking over at Kari..."If it's ok with you...can I go try and talk to her?"

Tai looked over and saw Matt, eyes fixed on T.k. The two had helped each other pack, apparently Matt needed a word with his little brother...but that had ended with the two at each others throats...It threw them all off and eventually was marked down as a side affect of the "Virus".

Matt met Tai's stare and gave him a quick nod. "Ok..." T.k. smiled at Tai and started towards his sister but was stopped by him. "But if I have to come over there for any reason..."

"Look...i know this virus thing is putting everyone around me on edge...but there isn't anything I can do about it...I just have to fight a little harder to keep my cool. And think a little longer and make sure my decisions are the right ones." Tai let go of T.k. and nodded.

T.k. tried to quietly walk over to Kari, but caught her eyes watching him from the window.

"..hey. You ok?"

Kari turned her head looked at him then turned back to look out the window.

"Look...i know you are still trying to forgive me...and I know you're still upset about Demiveemon leaving...but it was the rig-"

"DON'T!" Kari shouted, causing T.k. to flinch, he turned and saw Tai was standing by the couch across the room...only thing stopping him was Matt holding his arm and whispering something in his ear. Slowly Tai turned back around and sat down, and T.k. let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"I'm sorry..." T.k. said

"Just...don't..." Kari turned to him. "I know...I know this "virus" is causing you problems...but you are asking me to forgive you...for letting your own friend die in front of you...then you...you had the nerve to blame him for Patamons' death." Kari looked away from him and back out the window. "I don't know how it feels to lose someone like that...but he's going to come back T.k...Davis...he's not...he's gone.."

"Kari...?" Agumon walked up to the two Digidestined with Gatomon and Wormmon behind him.

"Kari...I know the hurt you are feeling...betrayal, abandonment...it's all the things I felt when Ken became the digimon emperor."

"Look at T.k, Kari...He isn't the sudden evil you have made him out to be..." Gatomon said.

"I know his reasoning wasn't the best. But Kari...the virus doesn't turn someone evil. It makes all of their negative feelings stronger...T.k. was angry at Davis..." Agumon added.

"But he was scared to...Kari...I think what T.k. did was unforgivable to...but we can't keep putting all of the blame on him." Gatomon said.

T.k. looked at all of the digimon standing up for him. "Thanks guys." They all watched and waited for Kari to say something...but she only stood from the windowsill and walked out onto the balcony. T.k. moved to go after her but felt something catch his hand. Gatomon. She let go and shook her head at the boy.

"She'll come around T.k." Agumon stated.

"You know...you really surprised me there Agumon...you helped me out..." T.k. thanked him.

"Well...if that didn't work I was gonna suggest you make her cake.,,,,awh...i made myself hungry." Agumon walked away holding his stomach. "Tai! Do you know how to make cake?"

"What do you need cake for!?" Tai shouted.

T.k. let out a small chuckle and walked back into the kitchen.

"So? Any luck?" Sora asked tossing him a can of peaches.

"Nope...just like I told you...she hates me..." T.k. let his smile fade and started packing the closest bag he saw on the island in the kitchen, with anything that would last them a long trip.

"Come on T.k. she doesn't hate you...there's just way to much going on right now...With the war...Davis...Demiveemon leaving...and now we have to run again...leave all the digimon we met here..." Ken said packing another bag on the other side of the room.

"I think that's more of a problem for you guys too..." T.k. chuckled.

"oh...right...the "Virus" sorry." Ken muttered.

"Don't sweat it Ken...Leopardmon said the virus can't last forever...even though I don't feel any different right now...I can't wait to be my old self again..." T.k. said.

"Hey...uh...Sora...is it?" Nicholas poked his head in the room. "Tai wanted me to ask you if you were almost done?"

"Yeah just about. Why don't you come help us out. We could use an extra set of hands." Sora smiled warmly.

"Ok." Nick quickly entered and ran over to Sora. "So what do I do?"

"THINK FAST!" Ken shouted. "Nick turned around just in time to see Commandramons' claws pierce the can, everyone watched as Commandramon stood watching Ken, arm still in the air with the can on his claws. The unmoving Commandramon was on high alert when he started feeling something drip down his arm and onto his nose. He looked up to see the juice from the peaches leaking out of the can. Lowering it he sniffed the can and sneezed sending the can flying off his hand and nearly into the ducking Ken Ichijouji's head. When Ken emerged from behind a counter, his hair was wet with chunks of peaches and juice. Sora, Nick and T.k. struggled to hold in their laughter. Though everyone couldn't hold it in when Commandramon started picking the pieces of peach out of his hair and eating it.

Back out in the living room Izzy, Matt, and Tai continued analyzing the information they had. It was only one hour left until the planned departure. All packing was finished, minus the food supplies.

"Mimi. Do you really need all of this stuff?" Joe asked entering the room with a giant bag hanging over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Joe I just have so many nice things I couldn't decide what to get ride of...so I decided...NOT to decide." Mimi said laughing. "Wasn't that a smart idea?"

"Ugh...terrific!" Joe said lowering the bag next to the other supplies.

"Don't worry Joe...I'll empty some stuff while Mimi's not looking...she got so much junk in there she'll never know." Palmon smiled and bounced off.

"Thank goodness." Joe moved over to the couch and sat next to Matt, opposite Tai and Izzy. "So? Any thing?"

"Not yet...but I guess it's to be expected. When has anything ever been easy for us?" Matt said rubbing the side of his head. He leaned back against the couch and started watching Gabumon, He was with the rest of the digimon laughing with a very confused Armadillomon in the middle.

"Hahaha! Hey why'd Hawkmon cross the road?" Gomamon asked. The rest of the digimon waited for the punch line, already on the verge of laughter. "To prove to Armadillomon it could be done!" Laughter exploded from the group.

"I find these jokes in ill taste." Hawkmon said.

"No kidding, I don't even get half of what they're saying." Armadillomon agreed.

"It comes with the experience of being around humans too long." Gatomon said hoping down from the windowsill. "By the way, what's that Hawkmon?" Hawkmon looked to where she was pointing on his chest and was suddenly flicked in the beak. The crowd of digimon fell to the ground laughing.

After the group recovered they waited for someone to tell the next joke. "I got one!...ok so what's pink and feathery?" Palmon asked. "Biyomon!" The rest of the group stared at her for a moment.

"That's just stating the facts Palmon." Gabumon said scratching his head.

"You didn't let me finish. Now what's BLUE and feathery?" Palmon asked again. "Biyomon holding her breath!" Many of the group let out a loud laugh while Biyomon checked over her feathers.

"OH I got a good one guys!" Agumon said. He was standing right next to Gabumon who was leaning in closer to hear the joke. "Where do you find a fur-less Gabumon?" Gabumon stood up straight and started scratching his head.

"I don't know?" Gabumon said.

With out warning Agumon grabbed Gabumon's fur and threw it to Gatomon on the windowsill.

"Right behind who ever has his fur!" With that the digimon scattered throwing Gabumon's fur back and forth while he tried catching it.

"This isn't funny guys its cold in here!" Gabumon shouted.

"I don't know I think I finally understand the humor." Hawkmon said throwing the fur to Wormmon.

"Come on Wormmon. You're not going to do this to me to are you?" Gabumon pleaded.

"Sorry Gabumon." Wormmon said as he threw it to Betamon watching from a far.

Matt laughed and went back to trying to decipher the message Sorcermon left them.

Yolie went into the kitchen where Jeremiah had joined the other four in packing the food.

"I'm done getting the medical supplies. What about you guys?" Yolie asked.

"Just packing the last thing now." Ken announced. "We had to clean up a certain mess before we could finish." He looked over his shoulder at the two Commandramon looking ashamed. On with an empty can of peaches and the other covered in what had to be flour.

"Yikes. Well anyway...Ken I need your help with something." She didn't stay to elaborate, only turned around and walked back out the door.

"Ummm..." Ken stared at the door then at T.k.

"Better go Ken...Yolie has been a little on edge lately to." T.k. suggested.

Ken zipped up the bag and set it down next to Sora and T.k. on the way out. When he opened the door he saw Yolie at the balcony door looking out. "So what's up?"

Yolie nodded her head towards the door window where right outside Kari sat on the railing of the balcony. "She's been out there for awhile...I think Demiveemon hit her a lot harder than it did the rest of us."

"I think I had to do more with what he said to her than the fact that he left." Ken predicted. "I mean...everyone knew Davis used to like Kari...but lately it had seemed he got over her...so everyone forgot about it..."

"I don't think everyone forgot..." T.k. walked up behind them looking past them to the brown haired girl on the ledge.

"What do you mean?" Yolie questioned.

"Well...that day Davis started avoiding Ken and I...was the last day we talked to Kari at the same time to. She mentioned something about the winter formal and...she didn't know who she wanted to take...some guy um...Ando I think was his name...came out of nowhere and asked her...she said he wasn't her type and started to describe her type to him..."

"And she started to describe you...?" Ken assumed.

"Well...no actually...she described a lot of similar properties between us...then out of nowhere Davis just got up and took off...later that day was when I saw you Ken..."

"I think I get it..." Yolie put her hand to her chin and looked towards the ground, closing everyone else off in her concentration. "Davis had already figured out you guys were dating during his birthday...so when he heard everything she was saying..."

"He thought she was flirting with him." Ken caught on.

"Exactly...but that doesn't explain why he took off and avoided everyone." Yolie mentioned.

"Well...yes...it does..." T.k. said letting his guilt wash over him... "Everyone knows me and Davis used to talk...well...we had made a deal...it was more of a joke really...but we decided who ever Kari decided on would move in...and the other would back off and let it go..."

"So Davis always had a thing for her...he never moved on he just backed off." Yolie said looking back out at Kari.

"I feel like an idiot. It was my idea not to tell him about us...and instead of suggesting he take her...I took her to the formal..." T.k. said...

"Davis should have been an actor..." Yolie muttered... "Ok...well we have Demiveemons' comment figured out...I'm gonna go talk to her.." With that Yolie walked out the door.

Kari sat on the ledge, arms wrapped around her knees, watching the digimon of the castle prepare for the coming battle. She had kept her eye on one Knightmon for the past 30 minutes though. He didn't seem to understand what to do. He ran around trying to help anyone he saw that needed it. Now he was trying to fortify the castle walls, and none of the other digimon would help him.

"Whatcha looking at?" Yolie asked from the door way.

"There's a digimon down there...He has been helping everyone all night...now they're just ignoring him...no one has stopped to help." Kari said letting her head sink down, resting her forehead on her knees.

"Well...why don't we go help him?" Yolie suggested looking over the edge. She watched as the wall Knightmon was trying to stand up fell back down. She could tell by his body language that he was getting frustrated. "Looks like he's having a tough time with it. Sure you don't want to help?" Kari looked back down at the Knightmon stomping back and forth trying to figure out away to stand up the thick piece of metal.

"Why bother...we wouldn't be any help." Kari said once again sinking into herself.

Yolie sighed and turned to watch what the digimon did next. Finally he stopped stomping and looked to the top of a wall, what Yolie saw there almost seemed to force a smile onto her face.

"You would be surprised what only a couple extra pairs of hands can do." Yolie said turning around. Kari looked at her confused only to see Yolie point over her back. When she looked to the ground she saw three small Pawnchessmon. Throwing a piece of rope over the far side of the wall. Knightmon ran to it and tied it around the top of the metal slab while the Pawnchessmon climbed to the top of the wall. Once all were in position The Pawnchessmon pulled while Knightmon lifted. Slowly the wall rose from the ground and was locked into place. After the three rookie digimon and Knightmon left continue their work.

Yolie turned back around to watch as the four digimon vanished around the side of the castle, "You see Kari...It didn't matter how strong the digimon was...he couldn't hold that wall in place and lock it down at the same time...and even the smallest digimon were able to help, first try. Problems, no matter how big, can be tackled if you have help." Yolie turned away and smiled at Kari, but Kari had curled up even further than before. Yolie was about to walk away when she saw the young girls arms shaking and the short breathes coming from her friend.

"This...isn't about a digimon getting help...is it?" Yolie asked stepping closer to Kari...

"et oznt ather" Kari mumbled back. Yolie raised an eyebrow trying to decipher what she just said.

"I'm sorry Kari I can't understand you."

"I said, IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Kari screamed. When she raised her head Yolie could plainly see the tear stains on Kari's' jeans and the streaks down the girls eyes.

"Kari...ever since this thing started you've bottled up more and more of what going on with you...and that's not like you. You used to be so...so...full of light, and so strong...you used to always talk to someone. Sora, your brother...I know you and T.k. are on the rocks...but he still cares about you too. We all do..."

"I don't want to talk to any of them." Kari said moving off the ledge and towards the door. She got almost half way when Yolie stepped in her way.

"You have to talk to someone Kari...please...if not them talk to me..." Yolie pleaded.

"Did you not hear me? I don't want to talk to anyone here!" Kari shoved passed Yolie and made her way to the door.

"Then who Kari!? Tell me who you will talk to and I'll go get them!" Yolie screamed.

"I WANT TO TALK TO DAVIS!" Kari spun around. "GO GET HIM YOLIE!" Kari looked to the ground and started to sob, she quickly took in a deep breath and looked back at Yolie... "Go find Davis, Yolie...and I will gladly spill my guts...I will tell him everything that's on my mind, because he is the ONLY thing on my mind..."

After walking for almost 20 minutes down the flight of stairs in Gennais' home, he unlocked the door to his lab, stepping aside to let Davis enter before him. When Davis stepped through, he saw a stone table in the middle of the room. Floor, walls, and ceiling carved out of stone. And in the corner was a small desk with a computer and three large screens hanging from the wall in front of it.

"What is all this?" Davis asked.

"This, Davis...is where I monitor the day to day happenings of the digital world. This is the center of the digital world...Well not the actual center of the digital world of course...but all information converges on this spot before going to the core, or hard-drive. However you want to look at it." Gennai moved over to the screens and turned them on. "In this room, all of the secrets of the digital world will be reviled to you...in this room you will learn of your future and why with out you...there is no future at all.

"Sir...I've brought the one you requested..." Leomon, ducked through the door, tired and breathing heavily, he placed Demiveemon on the table. Davis and Gennai turned to look, then it only took an instant for the two to make eye contact, and the room went silent.

* * *

><p>WOW! Sounds like a Davis based chapter next time. :) And looks like Kari is having a major meltdown about everything. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope I put plenty of the characters in for those of you wanting to see more digimon :) until next time! R&amp;R!<p> 


	17. Davis' Training

DigiFreak92: Hey! OMG it has been what? A year? Hahaha! Got a notification a couple days ago and it through me into another writing frenzy! I am so sorry I haven't been writing. I am getting things in my life together. Going back to school and dealing with a girl lol so yeah...life. Anyway! I am back and ready to get the next few chapters out so you guys don't have to try and guess as to what happens next!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Davis' Training.<p>

* * *

><p>Davis stood in front of the little blue digimon. Silence filled the room as Gennai and Leomon waited for one of them to speak. Davis moved forward to the edge of the table, slowly lowering himself onto his knees so he would be eye level with his partner, who in turn reached out with one of his hands and touched it to Davis' cheek. Both boys were becoming emotional but as Davis held back his tears of joy, Demiveemon let his spill over, matting down his blue fur.<p>

"Davish?" Demiveemon choked trying to figure out what to say. "Did I eat to much again?" Davis let out a small chuckle.

"No bud...It's me." Davis replied equally choked up.

"But how? Everyone told me they watched you d-" Demiveemon wasn't able to finish the sentence before his tears overwhelmed him.

Davis quickly reached out and scooped up his partner and held him close. Leomon looked to Gennai who was watching the scene unfold. Gennai turned to him, and as if communicating telepathically they both walked out of the room leaving Davis and his partner alone. As Gennai reached the top of the staircase he closed the door behind him and turned to Leomon.

"By the look on your face I imagine there is something on your mind?" Gennai asked.

"There is sir, it's about the Destined. You were right, they have been found by the enemy." Leomon said not moving a muscle, only watching and waiting for Gennai to respond.

"Then his prophecy is unfolding... Leopardmon, and the armies of the Royal Guard...will fall, and with them... Friendship and Courage will perish for the sake of hope..." Gennai continued to stare forward as if looking into the near future. No fear, no expression at all.

"Then we must do something. If we know the enemy is attacking we could contact re-enforcements. We could help...save the children. Save the armies of the Royal Guard. They could be a great asset in this fight." Leomon insisted.

"There is nothing we can do Leomon, my boy. All of the prophecies told have come true since the beginning of the digital world. No matter how hard we tried to avoid them...We only ended up causing them in the end." Gennai shifted his gaze back onto Leomon. "We can only sit and watch as the great Royal army is wiped away from the digital world." Gennai stood and walked back through the door to his lab where, after a long walk, found himself in the room where Demiveemon and Davis sat on the table laughing.

"So then!" Gennai said making his re-entrance noticed. "If you two have finished your reunion, we have work to do. Both of you will begin training now." Gennai made his way towards the screens mounted on the wall above his desk. "Computer. Bring up "Video 54/A."

The screens instantly came to life and two videos opened side to side. Both videos were paused on an image of a younger Gennai.

"You and Demiveemon will sit down here and watch both of these videos. After you have watched them we will continue our training outside." With that Gennai turned and left the room.

"Man... it's like being in school 24/7 here Vee. If I'm not in history class, it's P.E." Davis said as he sat down in front of the screen and pushed play.

The screen came to life as Gennai moved away from the camera and stood where you could see him head to toe. He stood next to a boulder only an inch or two shorter than himself. "This is Gennai, Video 54/A. I have been studying what master told me. Converting Data into Energy...and I believe I finally figured it out."

Davis spared a look to Demiveemon who looked back at him looking jut as confused.

"This is my third attempt. I will first manipulate the data that is used to form this boulder next to me." Gennai said taking two steps back and turning to face the boulder. He placed his hands flat against each other almost as if he was praying. Davis continued to watch as he stood absolutely still.

"I don't get it. Davish is he going to ask the rock to move?" Demiveemon asked.

"I don't know Vee." Davis said leaning back in his seat. The video continued to roll and slowly Davis began to notice the wind picking up more and more. "Man looks like a hurricane is coming...wait a second." Davis leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" His partner looked from him to the screen and back.

"Look at screen." Davis instructed. "Watch. Every time Gennai takes a breath the wind blows harder and harder."

As Davis watched the wind get stronger and stronger, he also noticed Gennai becoming more and more tense. Sweat began to become visible on his forehead. Without warning Davis watched as Gennai's eyes shot open and a bright light seemed to engulf him. Gennai focused on the rock for only a split second before throwing his hands in front of him. The younger version of the man slowly rose his hands into the air. To Davis' surprise the boulder followed his hands into the air.

"Wow! So much for saying please." Demiveemon said moving closer to the screen.

Davis had to pull him back from blocking his view and watched as Gennai's expression became more and more labored. "He's really struggling." Davis noted as Gennai began to drip sweat. As he watched he also noticed something about the video. "Wait a second." Davis grabbed the mouse and hit rewind.

"What's wrong?" Vee asked confused.

"Nothing's wrong, I just noticed something." Davis said focusing on the video.

"Now I know we haven't seen each other for awhile, but I can still tell when something is wrong, and there is something wrong. Now what's wrong?" Demiveemon asked moving closer to Davis.

"Just...Watch Gennai. Look at his eyes and his hands." Davis pointed out. He let the video roll from where Gennai first lifted up the boulder. Pointing at Gennai's eyes. Demiveemon watched as two white lines started to flow down Gennai's cheeks and down his neck.

"So the guy's crying. Maybe grandpa is just...oh what's the word?"

"Sensitive?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, a cry baby that's it." Demiveemon said smiling.

"Ha, No seriously. Keep watching." Davis kept the video rolling. It had reached the point where Gennai had begun to struggle and it was then that Davis noticed the white lines emerging from Gennai's sleeves and reaching down his arm and splitting down his fingers. "What is that?..." Davis watched in confusion.

"Davis look!" Vee yelled pulling Davis back to the rock. It had begun to shake and a pulsing glow was coming from it. Davis tried to watch both Gennai and the boulder as the video carried on. After the boulder stopped pulsing and the glow was constant Davis watched it begin to digitize. It slowly dissolved and the data began flowing into Gennai's hands until there was nothing left. At that moment Gennai began to glow himself. Davis was impressed until the young man suddenly tried to gasp for air, grabbing his chest and going down on one knee.

"Oh no! He's dying!" Demiveemon cried.

"He'll be fine Vee." Davis said.

"And how do you know!?"

Davis raised and eye brow and looked to his friend. "Because...He is sitting upstairs right now." Davis said smiling.

Demiveemon's white fur had a red tint to it as he looked back to the screen. "Oops."

The two watched as Gennai struggled with the power he had taken in. "What are you gonna do grandpa?...How do you save yourself?" Gennai slowly stood to his feet still holding his chest. The light still just as strong as before. The young man then released his chest with a blood curling scream. The white light that seemed to be engulfing him came out of his mouth as well now, and in an instant threw his hands together with as much force as he could. The shock wave was visible and it shook everything around him and knocked the camera off its stand. Davis was looking at a sideways world until he saw Gennai stand the camera back up and moved back. "This is Gennai. I have successfully reverted the boulder to data and the data into energy...but I have yet to understand how to stabilize the power. Hence forth I am declaring Video 54/A a failure." The video paused and then went black.

"That...was intense." Davis said.

Davis and Demiveemon sat in silence trying to understand what they watched.

"That was so cool! Is that what you are learning to do!?" Demiveemon shouted.

"I hope so! That was awesome!" Davis replied. He quickly jumped up from his seat grabbing Demiveemon and racing up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Tai was pacing back and forth waiting by the bathroom. It had been almost an hour since he watched Kari storm through the room they had been staying in. He had tried to stop her to talk but she shrugged him off and locked the bathroom door behind her. Matt and everyone shrugged it off, but Tai knew. As her older brother he knew. That if Kari was shrugging him off it was serious.<p>

"Hey... She come out yet?" Sora had been just as worried when she saw Kari storm through the room. Tai knew that Sora and his sister had built up a bond in the last couple of years. Honestly he normally got jealous if she bonded with anyone else the way they did. He was her brother and he wanted to be the one to help her, but this time he was happy. Sora had really helped him out when Kari needed advice only another girl could give.

"No. She won't answer me at all. I keep knocking and waiting. This must be worse than I thought. She's never shut me out for this long. I don't think anyone could get her to open that door." Tai staring at the only barrier between him and helping his sister.

"Let me try." Sora said stepping past him towards the door.

"She won't answer! Trust me. If I can't get to her no one can." Tai said watching her knock on the door.

"Kari? Hey, It's Sora." Sora looked back at Tai who shrugged and shook his head. "Kari, please let me in. We're all worried."

"She won't le-" Tai was interrupted when the door swung open and Sora was pulled inside. Before he could react the door closed and he could hear it being locked again. "Well. Guess I'll wait her then."

Kari didn't talk. She merely walked to the other side of the bathroom and sat on the side of the bath. The room was easily 10 feet long and almost 15 feet wide. The bath was huge compared to one any a human would have. Sora stood at the door watching Kari. There was a pile of ripped up toilet paper on the ground at her feet. Sora let a sympathetic smile creep across her face.

"Still doing that huh?" Sora said moving towards Kari.

"Yeah..." Kari looked up still ripping small pieces of the toilet paper and letting them fall to the pile. She looked back down as a piece floated out of her hand. "I'm not sure how it started...but there are just times where I have to do it."

"Yeah." Sora lowered herself onto her knees in front of Kari. It wasn't until then that she saw the tears slowly trickling down her cheek. "Oh, Kari." Sora pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around her. Moments later Kari gave into the sobs, and wrapped her arms around the girl acting as her older sister.

"I just. I can't do it! We lost so much!" Kari said between sobs. "I'm trying really hard. I don't...I don't understand how all of you are doing it."

"I wish I could tell you...I think we are all so focused on putting an end to this War...that we are able to push away the thought of it all." Sora pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But I have a feeling that isn't what this is really about."

Kari and Sora sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Kari let out a laugh through her tears. "What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing...Just thinking." Kari said. "You remember that talk we had. The first long talk me and you had. It was right after you and Tai started dating."

"Oh." Sora smiled and laughed a little too. "What about it?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About everything we were talking about." Kari's tears stopped for the most part but she continued to rip the toilet paper. "That was the first night. Remember? The first time I admitted to liking Tk."

"Yeah you turned more pink than Biyomon." Sora laughed.

"Shut up!..." Kari smiled and flipped her hair back. "It was also the first time...I thought about the possibility of me actually...liking Davis."

"Oh?" Sora looked genuinely surprised. "You didn't mention that." Sora said.

"I know. It's funny though. I didn't even notice I had any feelings for him until then. I only noticed because when I was telling you about Tk, I almost said Davis' name instead..." Kari glanced up to see the look on Sora's face and laughed when she saw her smiling from ear to ear. "Stop smiling like that!"

"Why!? I think it's cute!" Sora said. They both sat there smiling until Sora's eyes grew. "Oh my gosh! You were thinking that and I said all those things about Davis!"

Kari chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah...you kept saying that if Davis found out he would flip...how he was a good guy but could occasionally get annoying."

"Hey! In my defense I wasn't saying it in a mean way." Sora said, moving to sit next to Kari on the side of the bath.

"Yeah I know. I was just thinking...I'd be perfectly fine with him annoying me right now." Sora reached around Kari and let her lay her head on her shoulder. "I don't know why I miss him so much..."

"Oh Kari... We all miss him." Sora smiled. "Trust me. We all want him back, we all miss him making his overly confident jokes just to try and get your attention. Ya know I actually talked to him once. I got to know the real him. Honestly... I could never understand how he could go from a class clown to the serious battle ready general he'd become when the time called for it."

"Yeah." Kari smiled. "He was an idiot..."

"That is true...but he was our idiot." Sora replied.

* * *

><p>Davis stood outside with the newly digivolved Veemon. There was a fresh layer of snow falling. Gennai had instructed him to go outside and focus. To find an object and focus on it until the image of it was imprinted in his brain. He was trying as hard as he could but one thing kept getting to him.<p>

"Davis! When do we get to blow it up!? This part is boring!" Veemon complained.

"Ah! Vee I'm tryin to focus here!" David shouted.

"Focus?...What's that taste like?" Veemon asked.

"Ugh. Just...build a snow fort or something." Davis commanded.

"Ok!" Veemon jumped to his feet and ran off.

Davis sighed as the area grew quiet and he was able to begin focusing again. He stood there for what felt like an hour, but he could almost feel his body freezing from his feet up. He finally broke and started walking in place, but his feet wouldn't budge.

"What the!?" Davis looked down to see snow going all the way up his legs. "Veemon!? What are you doing!?"

"Well you said build a snow fort or something...so I picked or something!" Veemon cracked a smile. "I gotta say though Davis. You WERE really focused." Veemon said before turning around and running away.

"Ugh! Veemon!" Davis screamed out, breaking his legs free. He looked to the boulder one last time before turning away. "I'll never understand this." Folding his arms behind his head he made his way inside.

Davis entered the house. It only took him a moment to notice the tension in the air. He looked back and forth between Leomon and Gennai. "Umm...Everything okay?" Leomon turned to look at Davis and then back to Gennai.

"Tell him. Tell the boy what you just told me." Leomon demanded.

"Tell me what?" Davis immediately moved to the table next to Gennai. He sat silently, unmoving. Davis knew this look, it was the same look the old man got when he was lost in his own mind.

"Tell him!" Leomon roared.

If Davis hadn't known better he could have sworn he saw Gennai jump in his seat. After a moment Gennai looked into Davis' eyes, but it was a look Davis had never seen on the old mans face before. His eyes looked as if he hadn't slept in years. "Tell me what's happening Gramps."

"I have been keeping an eye on the Destined." Gennai said quietly.

"And?...Did something happen?" Davis pleaded.

"No. Nothing has happened Davis." Gennai responded.

"But...Something WILL happen." Davis asked. "I'm right aren't I? There is something you aren't telling me"

"The armies have found the Destined." Leomon inserted.

"What!? Are they okay?" Davis jumped from his chair and walked over to Leomon.

"We can't be sure." Leomon added again.

"Well then we have to go! We have to go help them." Davis pleaded.

"We can't...I'm sorry Davis." Gennai stood from his chair and was making his way out of the room when Davis jumped in front of him.

"What do you mean we "CAN'T"...If we all joined up we could at least help get them out of there!" Davis argued.

"That is true Davis." Gennai stated.

"Then let's go! Why are you saying we can't!?" Davis could feel his anger starting to boil. He was about to cut loose when he felt a massive weight come to rest on his shoulder. Glancing over he saw Leomon standing there.

"There is a prophecy Davis." Gennai turned back towards the table. "Actually there are many prophecies. All of which are written on the wall of a cave at the beginning of the digital world."

"So we aren't going to help them because a cave told us not to?" Davis asked.

"No. You see...there was never any explanation to the writings. Some said it was the will of the digital world. That its own life force carved its self into the walls of the cave. Then there is the theory that the first digimon, Fanglongmon carved those stories into the walls. Some believe that in his first years of life, he stumbled into that cave, and found the heart of the digital world..."

"The heart of the digital world? Gross." Veemon entered through the back door. "So what's happenin?"

Gennai looked to Veemon and then back to Davis. "It was said that he came in contact with the heart of the digital world and part of the heart was fused with Fanglongmon...which is how he BECAME Fanglongmon. Even then there was so much power inside him so much knowledge that he could not control himself...and the digital world used him to carve the prophecy..."

"It is said that every prophecy has come to pass. No mater what has been done to prevent them." Leomon added.

"So no matter what we do. The Royal Army will fall. The walls of the northern palace will crumble and Courage and Friendship will give their lives for the sake of Hope." Gennai said moving back to Davis' side. "I am so sorry Davis...but tonight...Tai and Matt will die. They will give their lives to keep hope from dying out." Gennai patted Davis on the shoulder and moved passed him and out the front door.

"I am so sorry Davis. There is nothing more we can do." Leomon followed Gennai out the door leaving Davis and his partner alone in the dining room.

* * *

><p>Tai Kamiya was sitting next to Matt, Willis, and Izzy. The four were discussing theories on how they should adjust their training, and still discussing the meaning of what Wizardmon had told them. It had been half an hour since Sora went into the room with Kari. He had waited at the door at first, but time was running out and the team had to discuss future plans before Leopardmon returned with his escort unit. Else where in the room the destined had all split into groups having their own discussions. Ken, Tk, and Yolie sat next to the balcony door discussing how best to help Kari. Cody, Jeremiah, and Nicholas sat together at the dinning table telling stories. Then Joe, Mimi, Micheal, and Ami were all outside on the balcony. Meanwhile some of the digimon were playing games and others had fallen asleep in their partners arms. Everyone had finished packing and were now waiting anxiously to learn their next destination. Unfortunately Leopardmon had refused to tell them until after they left the castle walls.<p>

"So?" Matt asked. He had been trying his best to come up with ideas on how to train their digimon. He had also noticed that Tai was focusing on something other than the conversation at hand. "Earth to Tai? We are having a meeting of minds here and that only works when you put your mind into it."

"Huh? Oh sorry Matt. I was just thinking." Tai replied.

"We noticed. Normally you are throwing ideas out left and right. What's up?" Izzy actually looked up from his laptop so check on the boy of courage.

"Come on man, if this is about Kari, she'll be fine." Willis insisted giving Tai a reassuring pat on the back. "I mean. You did tell me Sora is the most mature person here right? If anyone can pull Kari out of this, she can."

"He's right Tai. We need your head here." Izzy implied.

"Yeah. I mean, trust me, I get it. I'm worried about Tk and this whole "Virus" thing too, but we have a war going on. We have to come up with a way to fight back or we're finished." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Sorry, Ok, what ideas do we have so far?" Tai asked.

"Well." Willis sat back in his seat, one leg propped up on the other. "Wizardmon said that its easiest to use the second energy after all the other energy is used up right? So the best and only way I can think of is to have our digimon go to the highest level they can and push themselves to the absolute limit. Eventually their digivolution will start to wear off and they will struggle to hold that form."

"That's a good idea and all, but if they aren't careful they could use up so much energy that it reverts them back to being an egg. Then who knows how long it will take them to recover." Matt pointed out.

"Not necessarily." Izzy set his computer down and turned it so the others could see the screen. "I've been punching in some numbers. Strictly hypothetical theories of course."

"Izzy."

"Yeah?" Izzy looked away from the screen to meet Tai's gaze.

"English." Tai said.

"Oh, well what I was saying is. I don't know a lot about the power of a digimon but I have done tests with Tentomon so I have a rough idea on how to measure their power. I punched in a rough estimate and came up with this theory." Izzy pressed a few keys and a diagram showed up on the screen. There was an outline of what looked like a human colored in red, and next to it was what looked to be an outline of Agumon filled in with blue.

"Now then. This is a look at what we can picture a digimons power meter looking like at it's normal level. The red is the power they use from us. The blue is the power they have." Izzy again reached over and after typing for a quick moment the screen came to life. The three watched as a small part of the red power left the outline of the human and entered the outline of Agumon. After a brief moment Agumon's energy began to swirl around and he grew into an outline of a Greymon. "Now look. When a digimon digivolves, they have to use our energy as well. So basically they build up so much power that their bodies can't hold anymore. That's why their bodies grow and change. Now look." After the Agumon on the screen digivolved into Greymon the team watched as Greymon's energy settled. The red power had turned blue and but Greymon's power was almost a fourth of the way emptied.

"I don't get it. What happened to his power? It's like he lost it." Tai asked.

"Well of course it'll look that way Tai. I set it the program to show you an Agumon right before digivolution. When he is at his strongest. What you are seeing is the same amount of power. That's how much he has to GAIN before he can digivolve to MetalGreymon." Izzy once again began typing into the computer. Suddenly a steady flow of energy drained from Greymon. After a moment, more of the humans energy left him and replenished Greymon's. "What you just watched was what it would be like if they were in a battle. This Greymon is young and weak. If use up power to quickly and he reverts back to Agumon." The team watched as Greymon's power dropped below half and he shrank back into the Agumon outline. "That right there shows the importance of our power in a fight. With out it. Our digimon could only attack once."

"Okay. I'm trying to follow you here but you're losing me pretty fast." Matt said shifting is his seat.

"Ok. You guys were worried about them using to much of their power if they tried to hold that form for too long. Well I figured something out." Izzy said turning off the computer.

"And that is?" Willis asked looking around to the three of them.

"Our digivice. They act as a wireless connector from us to our digimon." Izzy pulled his out and laid it on the table. "You see, every one of us has our own. We can't borrow each others and hope for it to work. They are keyed into our bodies, our hearts, and our minds. I've spent a long time studying these but I still can't figure it out."

"Ok, get to the point Izzy!" Matt was clearly getting irritated.

"I can't figur out how they work...but I learned something interesting along the way." Izzy picked up his digivice and pressed the two buttons on the side. The group had become visibly interested, Matt had sat up and was now leaning in towards Izzy. They watched as the screen came on and a blue line was going across it. "You guys are going to love this." Izzy turned the screen towards them, showing them the blue line. Every word he said made the line jump like a heart monitor.

"So it has a built in mic, what's the significance in that?" Tai asked.

Izzy turned the digivice back towards himself. "This. Power Down." Izzy turned the screen to them as they all watched it go dark. "You see. My theory is that if we turn our digivice off, that will cut the connection to our digimon and they will have rely on their own power to hold their form. If they have to do that then eventually they will run out of power and their bodies will be forced to pull from their second pool of energy so they don't revert to their rookie stage. IF we can get them used to doing that...maybe they can learn to pull from that to digivolve too. It would open up a whole new digivolution for all of them."

Tai looked at the others and then back to Izzy. Slowly standing he walked towards his friend and put one hand on his shoulder. "You are"

"A genius? Yeah I know thanks for noticing." Izzy finished. The four of them all started to laugh and discuss the new plan when the door to the room was nearly blown of its hinges. Everyone in the room dove for cover and the digimon jumped to their feet ready to fight.

"Oi! Is that all you know how to do man? Blow stuff up and make the loudest damn entrance ya can?" The group brought their heads up to see Volcamon standing in the door way. Knowing him as a friend the group started to come out of hiding.

"Oi, sorry bout that lads. Volcamon here just loves watching things go boom." A tall bird-man digimon entered from behind him and bowed. He looked more human than anything. He had long blue hair, and he wore battle gear that looked like a mixture between a samurai and a ninja, and his mouth was like a birds beak. The main thing the group noticed was the large weapon he carried. At one end it looked like the magazine of a revolver. And on the other end was a crescent blade.

"ShawJamon at your service." He said standing. "We were sent here to wait with you while the rest of the escort team was rounded up for your departure. This noise bloke over here is Volcamon. MachGaogamon will be the man in charge once we set off. He really is a remarkable leader. Descendant to AncientGarurumon himself."

"Ancient who now?" Yolie asked walking up to him.

"Ah. I see, way before your time then." ShawJamon said turning towards the digimon. "Now that's what I like to see! All joined together, ready to defend your partner. You lot are quite the warriors. Look forward to travelin with you." ShawJamon made his way over and made an effort to shake all of the digimons hands. If they didn't have hands he would bow and tell them it was his honor to meant them.

"Ay! Shaw! Come on man, don't pester em'." Volcamon said walking over to Tai. "I here you're the one in charge right?" He stuck out his hand in a fist. "I don't shake."

Tai just laughed and put his own fist to Volcamon's. "There a reason for that?" Wills asked, curious.

"Well, it's said that when two true warriors meet fist, they can see into the others hearts." Volcamon smiled at them and then looked to ShawJamon laughing with the other digimon.

"So is it just you two escorting us?" Joe asked entering the circle.

"Nah. Lord Leopardmon is pullin together the best he has for ya." Volcamon looked over to ShawJamon again. "Ay. You know who else is comin with us Shaw?"

ShawJamon pivoted and made his way over to the group. "Well let's see. I know Dinohyumon, Buraimon, and Darcmon are all coming. Our captain is MachGaogamon, so that leaves three spots open."

"From the sound of it you kids are getting the best of the best." Volcamon said. "It'd take the whole force of that army to get through all of us."

* * *

><p>"There has to be something we can do Vee." Davis was sitting outside on the back porch. The was almost a foot of snow on top of the boulder Davis had been focusing on.<p>

"I don't know Davis. The others are pretty strong. Even with out us I bet they'll walk all over that army of weaklings!" Veemon said reassuringly.

"I don't know Vee." Davis' focus had slipped from the conversation and he lost himself in thought while watching the snow gather atop the boulder in front of him. "All I want...is to be strong enough."

"What are you talking about Davis? You're the strongest guy I know. Well besides me of course." Veemon said scratching the back of his head. "Uh...Davis?" Veemon moved forward until he could see his partners face. "DAVIS!" Veemon stood frozen in front of Davis. His eyes had turned snow white.

"I just...wanna be strong enough." Davis repeated. Veemon couldn't make himself move. Davis sat completely still. Veemon listened as his partner repeated the same line over and over.

"Davis..." Veemon willed himself forward. "Davis...please. You are strong enough."

Davis' eyes were locked to the boulder. No matter how much Veemon tried he couldn't pry Davis from his focus. "Come on Davis. You hate to focus...remember...it reminds you of school."

"I just...wanna be strong enough."

"Please! Davis!" Veemon screamed. He moved towards him but the closer he got the brighter Davis' eyes got.

Veemon sat for what felt like an hour watching Davis. It wasn't until he heard the back door opening that he felt any kind of hope. Gennai walked out with Leomon in toe.

"Gennai! He won't answer me! His eyes just went blank and he keeps saying he wants to be stronger!" Veemon ran to him and grabbed his robe. "You have to help him!"

Gennai looked to Leomon and handed him the panicking rookie digimon. Without saying a word Gennai moved to where he could see Davis' eyes making sure not to step in front of Davis' view. Gennai watched as Davis stood to his feet.

"Davis!" Veemon struggled to get free but Leomon held his grip around the partner digimon.

"He's okay Veemon." Gennai held up and hand and waved Veemon over. Leomon slowly lowered the digimon and let him run to Gennai. "Listen. What is happening right now is called a Data Trance. Davis is physically fine. He triggered something. His body is absorbing data like a sponge right now. He was focusing on that boulder in front of him, and his mind connected to data that holds that boulder together."

"What...what does that mean?" Tears filled the digimons eyes as he watched his partner.

"It means that he is going to absorb that data, he will be able to use it to temporarily boost everything about himself. His strength, speed, everything. Once he has absorbed it he should go back to being the same as he was. Once he returns to normal I will be able to teach him how to control it so that he can control when he absorbs data and he will be able to do it without this happening."

Gennai and Veemon sat together as they watched Davis move closer and closer to the boulder. As Davis walked the wind around him began to get stronger and stronger. The snow around his feet would blow away leaving nothing but the dirt beneath his feet. As he approached the boulder, Gennai and the others watched as the snow atop melted away. Gennai began to smile and looked to Veemon one more time. "This is the cool part." As the old man finished his sentence Davis' arms spread out to the sides and what looked like a golden dust began swirling around Davis and the boulder, The three watched amazed as Davis closed his hands into fists and simultaneously the dust around the boulder began dissolving the it until the only thing left was more golden dust.

"Gennai!" Leomon shouted, pulling the mans eyes away he looked to Leomon who was starring at Veemon who began to glow. "He's digivolving." Gennai stepped back as he watched Veemon's form grow in size leaving behind a surprised ExVeemon.

"I didn't do that." ExVeemon said. Gennai looked back to Davis as the gold data from the boulder began to enter his body.

"It's transferring... The data is being split between both of you evenly!" Gennai stated. "That's just a theory but that would explain why you digivolved without trying."

"So what's going to happen to me then?" The blue dragon was looking from Gennai to Davis.

Gennai looked back to Davis and watched as the last of the data entered his body and he fell to his knees grabbing his head. Leomon, Gennai, and ExVeemon rushed to his side just in time to watch his eyes return to normal.

"What happened to me?" Davis grabbed his head and leaned forward till his forehead rested on the ground. "My head feels like it is going to explode!"

"It's ok Davis. The data you consumed just needs time to settle. Once that is done." Gennai cut off mid sentence smiling at both Davis and ExVeemon.

"What? What happens?" Davis pleaded still holding onto his head. He quickly forgot about that when a bright golden light caught his attention out fo the corner of his eye. As he looked up he watched as ExVeemon was engulfed in it and again his attention was snatched away as he felt his digivice viberate in his pocket. He reached in a pulled it out, he stayed silent as he watched the screen light up.

"ExVeemon digivolves. The legendary blue dragon. It was said that there are certain digimon out there. That their digivolutions were sealed by the digital world because of how strong they could become. Veemon for example, was one of them. That is why he was sealed under that egg. The digital world would not allow that kind of power to enter the world. He became a legend, because long ago Veemon was one of the saviors of the digital world...In the darkest times he and only a few others broke the barriers of power that the digital world had made. They broke them so as to save the world and end the darkness. But it was a law that any who broke, would be sealed away for a 1000 years so they would forget how to unleash that power." Gennai and Davis watched as he trees around Veemon swayed. The snow melted and the light almost blinded them.

"ExVeemon!..." Davis watched as ExVeemon floated into the air. The light around him hiding the changes underneath. "Digivolve to!" He let out a terrifying roar that Davis could feel in his chest.

"CYBER-EXVEEMON!"

* * *

><p>Boom! After forever of being gone I knew it was time to bring it back with something huge! I am so sorry I made you guys wait but here it is! Veemon just went Ultimate! Hope you guys enjoy trying to imagine what this new legend looks like! I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry I'm back, I can't say that I wont have another dry spell but I promise you. The only thing to keep me from finishing this story would be death...or no computer or access to the internet but it sounds better with the death thing ;) until next time guys! READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
